


Bel Étranger

by xXxStrawberryAngelxXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Temporary Amnesia, remembering you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxStrawberryAngelxXx/pseuds/xXxStrawberryAngelxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah…mm…who are you?” Upon hearing Marinette’s words everyone’s eyes were widen in shook and slight horror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Art was done by Sorarts and I just simply colored it in and yes i totally asked permission to color it in. Oh! and I also commissioned it for the art as well. 
> 
> Okay that's about it Enjoy the story!

**─7:02a.m.─**

It was a bright cloudless day in Paris, France everything painted towards another normal day. A weekend to make it more specific it was a Sunday morning. All the students from Francois-Dupont middle school were all enjoying there all day of freedom before having to go back to school; all except one certain young girl who was helping her parents in their family bakery. Marinette can you hand me the whisk please.” A large well-built man said as he pointed towards where the utensil was sitting. The young girl looked over her shoulder towards the direction of where the man was pointing. A gentle smile graced her lips as she walked over towards the utensil.

“Bien sûr papa.” The young girl handed the whisk towards her father. “Tiens, voilà pour toi, papa.” The young girl’s father gave her a tender smile as he took the whisk from his daughter’s petite hand.

“Merci Mari.” He said as he patted her head gently. Marinette nodded with her smile still in place as she walked back towards her work station. Marinette was helping out in the back with her father filling in orders while her mother was in the front counter helping customer’s checkout and taking in special orders. At times it would be the other way around where she would be in the front and doing everything her mother was doing and her parents were the ones catching up with orders for the day. However, Marinette decided to try her hands on baking today.

Everything was going smoothly as half of the day had already passed by and the orders were being filled faster than what Marinette’s father was expecting. Marinette’s father looked over at the vintage wall clock **─1:25p.m. ─**

“Mari finish up what you’re doing and then we take our lunch.” Marinette looked over at the clock and then over towards her father as she nodded her head and started to finish the task in front of her. The young girl was making a five tier cake; finishing making the batter all Marinette had to do was to place the five cake sheets into the oven. She started with the top tier and worked her way down. The first three top tiers easy enough however it came down to the last one… well that was a different story. The sheet was heavy on its own but when Marinette put the batter into the sheet it became twice as heavier making it kind of difficult to carry but she found a way and was slowly making her way towards the oven ever so slowly. Marinette was struggling with the weight of the sheet on top of all that because the sheet was slightly wider than the rest of the sheet making it slightly harder to see what was in front of her. Just before Marinette had placed the batter into the sheets she had to wash them from the last used so she didn’t have a chance to dry them off and some water dripped onto the floor. Marinette didn’t realize that’s the small drops of water had formed a scattered puddle and just when Marinette took another step away from the table her foot slipped on the splattered puddle sending her backwards and her arms flailed up sending the sheet pan into the air. The young girl desperately tried to regain her balance only to fail. The next thing Marinette felt was her head coming into contact with something hard and sharp. Pain spread like wild fire around the area of where her head come into contact with the table as she fell unconscious onto the floor.  
“MARINETTE!!” Was the last thing she heard as the darkness consumed her completely.

**Bel Étranger**

**─1:59p.m.─**

Nurses and doctors rush Marinette to the empty trauma room to examine her. As the nurses transfer from the stretcher to the other in the room they noticed a wide blood stain just where her head was laying. “Doctor, there’s seems to be a gash on the back of her head.” One of the nurse’s informed the doctor as she proceeded to apply pressure onto the gash. The doctor asked two of the nurse’s that where in the room to turn Marinette onto her side to examine the gash.

“Hm… it’s not a deep gash and it looks like the bleeding is subsiding but she will be needing three or four stitches to close it up.” He said as he allowed the nurse’s to place her back down on her back. “Anything else?” Asked the doctor as he turned to the rest of his staff.

“All of her vitals are normal. She also has slightly bruising across her chest and on her right bicep from the sheet pan she was carrying when the accident happened.” The doctor nodded.

“Alright let’s get her stitched up and in another room so she can rest.” The nurses nodded as they go into motion into gathering the supplies that they needed. “Are her parents here!” asked the doctor.

“Yes, they’re in the waiting room.” The nurse said as she guided the doctors towards where Marinette’s parents were waiting. The two reached the waiting and the nurses signaled the doctors who the parents were. The doctor thanked her for her assistance as he made his way towards the worried parents.

“No sweetheart don’t worry, you don’t have to come over. I’m sure Marinette wouldn’t want you to worry so much about her…. Yes I know…” Marinette’s father was on the phone while his wife was sitting looking up at his with worried eyes. “Yes, sweetie your mother and I will keep you posted on her-” But he was cut off by his wife who tugged at his shirt.

“Tom…” Marinette’s father –Tom- looked down at his wife to see her gesturing towards the doctor that was standing in front of them.  
“Ah, sorry sweetheart I’ll call you later the doctor is here.” With that Tom ended his call as he grabbed his wife’s hand, guiding her to stand up next to him. The two held onto each other as they waited for what the doctor had to say to them.

“Are you Marinette’s parents?” The doctor asked them.

“Yes, we are.” Tom answered.

“Tell us doctor… is our daughter going to be alright?” Marinette’s mother asked as she detached herself from her husband’s hold. The doctor gave the worried mother a reassuring smile before he answered her question.

“Don’t worry Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, Marinette is going to be alright. She only have a small cut on the area on where she hit her head so we will be needing to stitch that up. Besides that little detail your daughter is fine, however she will experience a few mild headaches for a couple weeks if not maybe even a few months.” Both Tom and his wife breathe a sigh of relief at the great news the doctor gave them.

“For now we will be keeping Marinette over night to monitor her condition.” The two nodded understanding at the doctor’s words.

“Ah… doctor is it alright if we can see our daughter?” Marinette’s mother asked.

“Not yet, but we’ll inform you both when you can.” The two nodded at the doctor walked away from them. Tom placed a hand on his wife shoulder trying to give her some comfort.

“Don’t worry Sabine, our little girl is a fighter.” Sabine lightly nodded her head at her husband’s words. She leaned into his chest as eyes followed the retreating back of the doctor that was looking after their precious daughter. The two loving parents took their seats once again when suddenly a phone ringtone cut off the quiet atmosphere of the room. Sabine looked down at her lap to see her daughter cellphone that the nurse had returned to her when they were ripping Marinette’s clothes to inspect her vitals. She looked at the phone screen to see it light up and displaying the name Alya –Marinette’s best friend- Sabine hesitated on answering her daughter’s call but under the circumstances they were in at the moment she had to she just couldn’t leave the poor girl hanging with worry as to why her best friend wasn’t answering her phone call.

“Hello?” Sabine finally answered.

“MARINETTE! FINALLY! Do you have any idea how long I’ve been trying to reach you!? Anyway─” Before Alya could continue on with whatever she had wanted to say to Marinette Sabine had cut her off.

“Whoa, hold on sweetheart this isn’t Marinette it’s her mother; Sabine.”

“Oh! Ms. Cheng I’m sorry,” Alya gave a chuckle as she continued on. “Is Marinette busy right now? I can call her back later.” Alya asked with a smile in her voice.

“Ah… actually Alya, Marinette can’t come to the phone anytime soon,” Sabine can feel her voice becoming quieter the more she continued to explain to the young girl. “She… she’s in the hospital right now. She’s─” Sabine didn’t have a chance to get the next words out of her mouth when Alya cut her off.

“WHAT?! IS SHE ALRIGHT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! OH MY GOD?! WHAT HOSPITAL IS SHE IN?” Sabine covered the mic of the phone while Alya was still asking questions; Sabine turn towards Tom mouthing that she would be right back. He nodded as she walked out the room.

“Alya, sweetie calm down please. Marinette’s fine, the doctor just finished talking with us. She’ll be emitted to the hospital so they can observe her overnight.” Sabine informed young girl.

“What happened?” Alya asked more calmly.

“Mari was helping us, at the bakery. She was in the back with her father filling in orders. Mari was working on a five tier cake order and had decided to put the last largest sheet pan into the oven alone but she didn’t notice the water that was spilled on the floor and she slip and hit her head.” Sabine explained to the worried pre-teenage.

“Mrs. Cheng is it alright if I can go see her right now?” Alya asked, Sabine could not help the small smile that was sketching itself onto her lips; she was happy to know that her daughter had friends such as Alya.

“Of course sweetie but at the moment she’s still unconscious.” Sabine informed the young girl.

“Sabine,” she turned at the sound of her name to see her husband and a nurse beside him. “We can see Mari now.” She nodded as she had cupped her hand over the phone again.

“Alya, sweetheart I have to go okay we’ll see each other in a bit.” The two bid farewell and Sabine made her way towards Tom so that the nurse could guide them towards where Marinette was located now. Marinette was transferred into a private room; doctors thought that if she was in a shared room she would not be getting much rest and she would had be in constant pain from the headaches she would be getting from all the loudness. When reaching the room Tom and Sabine thanked the nurse, in which the nurse gave them a tender smile as she turned on her heels and walked away to attend other patient’s. Tom and Sabine were left alone with they’re unconscious daughter who was laying in the bed, hooked up onto monitors. The two walked towards her bed; Sabine on one side and Tom on the other. They each held onto they daughter’s hands praying that she would wake up soon.

**Bel Étranger**

It had been less than an hour since Sabine and Alya were talking and true to her word Alya was running into the hospital entrance with two other people on her tail. Alya wasted no time and went to her front desk and frantically asked the nurse where her friend was located. “Whoa there sweetie, I first need your friends name to see what room she is in.” Alya bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded.

“Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The nurse nodded her head as she typed in Marinette’s name into computer. It took the nurse about a minute or so to see where Marinette was located but to Alya it felt longer than that.

“It looked like Ms. Dupain-Cheng is on the sixth floor room 307.” Alya was just about to take off when the nurse stopped her in her tracks. “Hold on miss, you’re not allowed to go beyond the front desk without these passes.” The nurse said as she placed the visitors badge on the counter for the three of them. Alya grabbed her badge and quickly thanked the nurse as she rushed towards the elevators. She frantically pushed the button to signal the elevators to come down from its last location. Impatient was written all over her as one of the two people who had tagged along with her placed a hand on her shoulder. Alya whipped her head towards where the hand was and saw the person in who she had forgotten was there with her.

“…Nino…” The male –Nino- gave Alya a reassuring smile as the three waited for the elevator to finally arrive. The three boarded the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. Nino turn to look at Alya once again and saw that she was fidgeting, he once again placed his hand on her shoulder grabbing her attention and gave her another smile.

“Everything is going to be alright.” Alya hesitated for a moment before she nodded to Nino’s words.

**─DING─**

The elevator doors opened to reveal a small waiting room; to the right and left side were two long hallways. The three looked from left to right debating on which direction to take. One of the boys noticed something that was plastered against the wall.

“It’s this way.” He said pointing towards the right. Alya and Nino looked at him and then each other and once again they turned their gaze back to him.

“Are you sure dude?” Nino asked him. While his friend nodded as he pointed towards the signs on the wall.

“Yeah, see the left side are rooms from 330 -361 and on the right its 300 -329.” Both Nino and Alya didn’t argue and started to briskly walk down the right hallway each looking from left to right in search of Marinette’s room. Until finally one of them found it. “Alya, Nino…I found her room.” The two didn’t waste time as they came to their friend’s side and saw that he was right standing inside the room were Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Alya made the first move and knocked on the opened door to give them warning of their presences. The two parents head’s turned in the direction of the knock as they saw the three young teenagers standing there. Alya walked in first and went to hug her best friend’s parents.

“I’m so sorry.” The two gave her a gentle smile appreciating Alya’s words for their daughter.

“Thank you Alya.” Said Sabine as her attention was then drawn towards the two boys who were still standing at the foot of the entrance of the room. “Oh, are you Mari’s friends as well?” Sabine asked as she gestured for them to come in.

“Ah, yeah dud─ I mean madam. I’m Nino and this is my best bud Adrien.” Nino said as he introduced both Adrien and himself.

“Oh you’re that young man that came to the house last time for the game tournament right?” Adrien gave a small smile at how Tom had remembered him despite the event being so long ago.

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s nice to meet you again Adrien…I just wish it was under better circumstances than this.” Said Sabine with a bitter smile. The room felt silent at Sabine’s words the five sat down at the chairs that were provided in the room or some sat down on the window bench. They discussed the event on how Marinette ended up there in the hospital and how Alya was with the guys when Sabine had informed her what had happened to her best friend.

**─RING─RING─**

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the ringing of a cell phone that was coming from Tom’s direction. The man took out his phone and checked the caller ID to see who it was that was calling him.

“Oh, I have to take this,” he said as he turned to Sabine. “I’ll be right back.” She nodded as she watched her husband walk out of the room. Alya took the chance to look over at her phone screen and saw that it was almost 11 p.m. The truth was she didn’t really want to leave, how could she when her best friend was laying on a hospital bed right in front of her.

“You kids should start heading back home it’s getting late and you all have school tomorrow.” The three looked over at Sabine and nodded their heads without arguing; they knew it would be useless if they did argue with the women. Alya walked over to Sabine, as the women stood up, they hugged each other slightly tighter than their first one as they bid each other goodbye. The boys were right on Alya’s heels as the three started their walk to exit the hospital. Tom came back about ten minutes later into the as he gave out a sigh his gaze turning to look at Sabine.

“What’s wrong Tom?” asked Sabine as she watched her husband walk over towards her. He glanced over at her unconscious daughter as he then looked straight into his wife’s eyes.

“She’s coming back home,” said Tom, he started to rub the back of his neck. “I tried talking her out of it since we know she’s busy with her work just as much as we are but she wouldn’t hear any of it.” Sabine’s eyes widened slightly to hear that the one person that has not come home –their home- in years was finally coming back.

“She will not hear the end of it once Marinette wakes up and finds her back home.” Said Sabine as she glanced over at her unconscious daughter once more for the night.

“Yes, just like how we won’t hear the end of it if we don’t get some rest.” Tom added as he started to guide his wife out of the room.

“Your right, Mari wouldn’t like it if were just here worried and not well rested.” The loving parents gave one last glance over to their daughter as they walked out of the room to head back home. As they walked down the hallway inside the room they had just left was a shuffling of fabrics coming from the bed that the young girl was laying on.

“Nng…Adrien…Chat Noir…”

**Bel Étranger**

**─5:30a.m.─**

“What do you mean you just woke up?! I told you that my flight would be landing in Paris at this time! C’est ridicule Clovis! You know I can’t exactly call a taxi here!” A women yelled into her phone as she walked over towards the luggage pick area. “Ne me dis pas de me calmer! (Don’t tell me to calm down!)” The area in which the women was now standing was completely empty; people were rather sane to know not to get a flight that would get them into another country in the early morning. The grip on the woman’s cellphone tightens when she heard the man to whom she was speaking to, chuckle at her reactions. “Tu es en train de rire!? Il n’y a aucune raison de rire, Clovis! (Are you laughing!? This isn’t a laughing matter Clovis!)” The women gave out a sigh in frustration as she started to walk away from where she was standing with her luggage in tow. She listened to what the man she was yelling at had to say as she continued walking.

“Oui, oui, je suis en train de marcher lá, mais s’il-te- plaît explique moi pourquoi je dois sortir de l'aéroport alors que tu n'es même pas ic─ (Yes, yes I’m walking, but please do explain to me why I'm walking out of the airport when you’re not even he─)” The women cut herself off when she finally reached the outside entrance of the airport to see a man holding a cellphone to his ear while he had a cocky smile sketched onto his lips. The women ends the phone call as she glared up at the man. “Espèce de petit…(You little…)” The man gave out a chuckle as he walked over towards the woman, meeting her half way; wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her closer towards him.

“À moi aussi tu m'a manqué ma chérie. (I’ve missed you too love.)” Said the man as he gave her a peck on the nose. However, the woman was in different towards the affection he was giving her. After a few seconds the woman finally gave into the man’s tender affection and returned the peck however, instead of the nose she gave him a peck on the lips.

“I’ve missed you Clovis.” The man –Clovis– gave the woman in his arms a cheeky smile as he shifted there position so that he would carry her luggage in one arm while his other arm was still wrapped around her waist and the two made their way towards his car.

“So where do I take you first, Angel?” Clovis asked. The woman –Angel– gave out a sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Take me to the office I still need to finish a few things before I head back home to see how papa and maman are doing. Plus if I don’t get everything in order before I see my sister she will never let me hear the end of it.” She said as Clovis opened the passenger door for her.

“Heh, well can you blame her, she’s only looking out for you.” Clovis said as he closed the door and place Angel’s luggage in the trunk, making his way towards the drivers seat.

“Yeah, I know but that’s my job not hers. For the love of spots I’m the older one here I should be looking out for her not the other way around.” Said Angel with a pout.

“Look, Angel your sister has every right to look out for you whether she’s younger, older, or even the same age as you. Your siblings and you each look other out for one another.” Angel gave out another sigh knowing the Clovis was right. She didn’t say nothing else on the matter because she knew that she was going to lose her fight against the tears that were threating to fall. Before Clovis started to drive he reached out towards Angel’s head and gently patted it earning him a glance from the confused upset woman. “It’s not your fault that she’s in the position she is in, d’accord?” Her body stiffen at his words as her eyes started to glaze over with unshed tears. She said nothing but simply nodded her head towards the man that was flashing her a gentle smile. With that the two set off towards the center of Paris. The drive was silent as Angel stared out the window to watch the scenery just pass on by; her hand cupped around her chin.

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

Angel glance down at her lap to see her cellphone screen displaying a text message. She quickly dismissed it and once again gave her attention back towards the window.

  **─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

She felt her eye twitch as the text messages started to come in one after another. “You should probably answer those…and your emails too.”

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

“ARGH! Alright already geez!” Angel finally gave up as she unlocked her phone and started to reply to each message and certain email’s that called her attention. Just when she was finishing tapping a message a call started to come through leaving her no choice but to answer.

“Hello.” Angel answered with a slightly dry tone. “What do you mean the fabric won’t be arriving in on time…”

“Non, non we won’t have time to replace it where is the location of the fabric’s right now?” The young woman waited for the person to reply. “Alright, that’s perfect have them send the fabrics to the Paris office and I’ll have them finish it there. So send all the information to the CEO and we’ll go from there d’accord?”

“Perfect, remember to send me the documents that I have to go over, I don’t know when I will be back. For now my sister is on the top of my list I’ll get my work done and sent to you as soon as I can if not I’ll have Clovis look over it for me and he will be in contact with you…Adieu.” With that Angel ended the call and gave out another sigh. _It feels like that’s all I’ve been doing since I got the call from papa,_ she thought as she massaged her temple.

“Want to get some coffee before we go into the office?” Clovis asked as he took a peak at the woman. She shook her head as she unlocked her phone once again and started to tap on the screen rapidly.

“No I don’t want detours right now, all I want is to get everything into order so that I could so see my parents and little sister. I’ll just call the Paris office and have them, prepare something for me…do you want anything?” She asked as she placed the phone on her ear.

“I’ll have what you’re having.” She nodded as she started to speak on the phone.

**Bel Étranger**

**─6:45a.m.─**

Alya was just walking up to the school when she saw Nino and Adrien standing at the foot of the stair talking to one another. She slowly walked her way towards the two as she greeted them with less energy than she usually does. “Hey, guys…” The two boys looked over at Alya and gave her a small smile.

“Hey Alya,” the blonde greeted back as he turn to face her.

“How are you holding up?” Nino asked her as he looked at her with concern in his words and eyes. Alya gave out a heavy sigh as she shook her head.

“Honestly, not so good. I wasn’t able to sleep last night and I would rather be with Marinette right now and not in school.” The distressed friend said as he racked her fingers through her hair in frustration. Nino rubbed her back as he listened to her words.

“Why don’t we go visit her during lunch who knows maybe, lady luck paid her a visit and she’s already awake when we get there?” Adrien suggested, Alya looked up at him as she gave him a tender smile, thanking him from her heart for thinking positive about her best friend’s condition.

“Yeah maybe your right, Adrien. Maybe she’s already up and about in the stuffy white room as we speak.” The three friend’s laughed at the comment as they make their way towards their classroom. It didn’t take long before class started and the teacher was taking roll.

“Marinette?” The teacher finally got to Marinette’s name, the female teacher looked around to see that she wasn’t there. Her gaze then shifted towards Alya. “Alya, do you know where Marinette is?” Alya gave the teacher and down casted look at the remembrance of her friend’s condition.

“Actually Ms. Bustier, Marinette isn’t going to come today,” Alya responded earning an ‘oh’ as a reply. “She’s currently in the hospital due to an accident that happened in the bakery yesterday.” The whole class gasped at Alya’s words.

“Oh my, is she alright? It’s not life threating is it?” Alya quickly shook her head at her teacher’s words.

“Of course not! I…I wouldn’t be here if it was.” Alya answered. Ms. Bustier pursed her lips as she nodded and continued on with class. There wasn’t much the teacher could do let alone her student at this point. Class went by much more slowly than it would usually feel but with know what was going on with Marinette the class felt a heavy weight had been placed on their shoulder. To where even the one girl that despises the young girl was worried about her well-being. Chloé Bourgeois was actually concern for Marinette, Marinette who was her rival, who she treated cruelly and takes any chance she would get to humiliate her was worried for her.

The day went on with everyone asking Alya if she was planning on visiting Marinette sometime later in the day, if not that they would ask her in what hospital she was located so that they would visit her when they had the time. Their lunch break was coming up soon and Alya was just itching to run out of her seat to go visit her clumsy best friend. Just as the bell rang to signal lunch Nathanaël walked over towards Alya.

“Hey, ah…Alya I know you might go see Marinette right now do you think I could come with you?” Alya looked over at Nathanaël and flashed him a small smile.

“Sure Nathan, Nino Adrien and I were just about to head out so caught me at just the right time.” Nathanaël smiled as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “Hey guys Nathan is tagging along as well.” Alya said as she looked over at the guys, they simply nodded their heads with a smile sketched onto their lips.

“Great we should get going now.” The four walked out of the classroom and started to head out of the school. Just when they reached the down of the school stairs there was a car already waiting for them. Nathanaël didn’t questioned it since he knew there was no way that four teenagers were going to be able to get to the hospital and back to school on time if there didn’t take a car. They climbed into the car as Adrien told his driver to head towards the hospital. From the school to the hospital it took about 11 minutes to get there had they walked it, it would have taken them double of that. When reaching the hospital Alya made her way towards the front desk and asked for badge for the sixth floor.

“Who is the patient you are going to visit?” The nurse asked as she started to collect the badges.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, she’s in room 307.” The nurse looked into her computer, verifying the information as she then nodded her head and handed Alya the badges.

“Here you go dear.”

“Merci beaucoup.” Alya said as she walked away with the boys in tow. She each handed them their badge as they waited for the elevator. It didn’t take them long this time to find Marinette’s room; the door was close so Alya peaked inside from the window to see that no one was there but that wasn’t what her ears were telling her. She knocked quietly opening the door to poke her head in. She heard voices –two of them- whispering to one another.

“Hello?” No one answer so Alya started to walk inside, once fully into the room Alya turned her attention towards the bed that had her sleeping bedridden best friend only to find her wide awake and sitting up with her back against her pillow. “MARINETTE! YOU’RE AWAKE!!” Alya quickly ran over to her best friend’s side and hugged her as if life depended on it. And in truth to Alya it really depended on her life. When hearing Alya’s scream the boys rushed into the room to see Alya hugging Marinette to death.

“Alya if you don’t let the poor girl go you might just be the real reason she goes into a coma.” Alya gave the male a glare as she loosen her grip on Marinette.

“That’s not a laughing matter Nino!” Alya hissed at the boy as she switched her glare over at Marinette who was laughing at Nino’s comment as will. “Same goes for you Mademoiselle.” Marinette gave her a small smile as she rolled her eyes.

“It wasn’t anything serious Alya,” Marinette said as she pulled away from Alya’s choking embrace. “It could have been worse.” Alya playfully punched her friend as she gave her a scold.

“Don’t say that what if instead of being unconscious you were actually in a coma! Huh!” Marinette gave out a sigh at her friend’s over reaction of the situation.

“Don’t over think it Alya, it didn’t end up that way now did it?” Alya gave a pout as she shook her head.

“Well no,” Alya looked straight into Marinette’s ocean blue-gray eyes. “But still don’t do something like that again, got it.” Marinette smiled softly at her best friend as she brought her back into an embrace.

“That’s a promise.” The two girls giggled as the three boys smiled at the sight.

“We-We’re really glad you’re okay Ma-Marinette.” Nathanaël stuttered out as she smiled graced his lips. Marinette returned the smile to the sweet shy red headed boy.

“Yeah, you had us all worried.” Adrien spoke out next to the red-head. When Marinette’s gaze turned towards Adrien, Adrien was met with confusion and nothingness. It was as if Marinette was a totally different person all together.

“Ah…mm…who are you?” Upon hearing Marinette’s words everyone’s eyes were widen in shook and slight horror.


	2. Chapter 2

**─1:25 p.m.─**

A nervous laugh filtered the high tension room. “Stop joking Marinette, you know who Adrien is.” Alya said almost trying to reason with her friend; however, when Alya looked into the girl’s ocean blue-gray eyes to see that Marinette was nothing more than serious in her question of the boy. Alya peeled herself away from Marinette to fully take in her appearance only to see once again the dead seriousness. “You’re not…kidding.” Alya quickly stood up and walked over towards the boys as she pointed towards one.

“Mari, whose this?” Marinette’s eye followed Alya’s finger.

“That’s Nino; he sits in front of you in class.” Marinette answered without hesitation.

“What about him?” Alya pointed towards the red-head skipping over Adrien on purpose.

“That’s Nathanaël, duh. He sits two seats behind me.” Alya nodded as she then moved on to the next person.

“…I don’t know him…”  They just couldn’t believe it Marinette the sweet, shy, clumsy girl that was head over heels over the blonde boy didn’t know who he was. Alya quickly made her way back towards Marinette’s side again.

“Mari, that’s Adrien, Adrien Agreste,” Alya paused as she leaned into Marinette’s ear and whispered the next words. “The guy you’ve had a mega huge crush on since he transferred into our class.” This time it was Marinette’s turn to be taken aback with her eyes widen from shock.

“WHAT?!” Marinette rapidly pulled herself away from Alya as she stared at her with disbelief. Marinette’s eyes darted from Alya’s to Adrien’s bright green eyes. It was like time had stopped for them seconds turned into minutes as they continued to stare at one another. “Adrien…” A small glimmer of hope flashed in the blonde boy’s mind as Marinette then winced in pain and her hand flew to grip her head.

“Ow, my head.” Alya panicked slight at the pain Marinette was getting.

“I’ll go get a doctor.” Alya said as she rushed out of the room with Nino right behind her.  Adrien didn’t know why but he felt hurt at knowing that Marinette knew everyone else in the room but him. Nathanaël took the chance to walk to Marinette’s bed side and hands her a cup of water that was set on her nightstand.

“Is there anything else you don’t remember Marinette?” Nathanaël asked as he watch Marinette take the cup of water from him once the pain in her head subsided.

“No, not that I can think of…” She responded as she took a small drink of her water.

“Do you know who the heroes of Paris are?” Nathanaël tried to ask her once again.

“What are you talking about Nath, There’s only one hero of Paris and that’s Ladybug.” Both Nathanaël and Adrien were shocked at Marinette’s responds to the question.

“Wh─ No Marinette, it’s not only Ladybug, she has a partner,” Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“What? Since when?” The young bedridden girl asked once again.

“Since….since well since they’ve both appeared. It’s always been Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Adrien was the one that answered Marinette this time. At this point his calm and collected composure was out the window; slight panic and wanting sink in. Both and Marinette stared at the blonde boy who was gripping at the ends of the bed sheets. Green eyes stared at ocean blue-gray eyes, Marinette’s mouth gapped opened slightly as she stared into his as if she knew those very same eyes. She looked through her archives of memories trying to figure out why these green eyes looked so familiar to her. However, just as she was getting to find an answer from her memories a sharp pain shot through her head making her wince in pain and her hand cradling her throbbing head.

“Ow…it hurts even worse…” Marinette said with a shaky breath just as the doctor walked into the room with a nurse at his side and not far behind Alya and Nino entered the room.

“Hello Miss Dupain-Cheng,” the doctor walked to Marinette’s side, Nathanaël moved aside to give the doctor more access to Marinette. “I’m Dr. Lebeau; it’s nice to meet you.” The doctor gave Marinette a small smile. The young girl smiled in return as she gave a nod of her head as she placed her hand back down on her lap.

“Hello Dr. Lebeau,” Marinette returned the greeting. Dr. Lebeau notice when he entered the room that Marinette was holding her head in pain. He looked her over to see that other than that she seemed to be fine. He looked over at the nurse that had come in with him to see that she was checking Marinette’s vitals.

“So, Marinette your friends tell me that you don’t remember something’s?” He asked as the nursed walked over towards his side and handed him the clipboard she was writing on just a few seconds ago. “Can you tell me, what exactly you can’t remember?” Marinette pondered on the question Dr. Lebeau had just asked her.

“Well, I don’t feel like I lost any memories,” Marinette stated. “But Alya tells me I’ve know the boy, Adrien, for quite a while now. And Adrien? Said that Ladybug has a partner ah…mm…” Marinette tried to remember what Adrien said his name was but she wasn’t able to recall.

“Chat Noir.” The doctor answered for her.

“Ah! Yeah, that’s his name.” The doctor nodded as he wrote down what he was hearing.

“Is there anything else?” Marinette thought over the question once again but in the end she shook her head as she placed her gaze back up at the doctor who was looking down at her chart.

“Hm…Alright then,” he continued to write down his final thoughts in the paper in his hands as he turns his attention back to Marinette. “This time I’m going to ask you a few common questions and I want you to answer them as best at you can remember okay?” Marinette nodded her head ready to answer the doctor’s question while the rest of her friends waited anxiously for what the doctor had to say about their beloved friend’s condition.

“What year is it?” He started off with a common question.

“2016.” The doctor nodded.

“Good, who are your parents?”

“Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.”

“Good, good who’s Paris famous fashion designer?” Seconds passed but Marinette didn’t show any signs in answering any time soon. The first two questions she answered in a heartbeat however, this question was different. The doctor looked up from the paper in front of him and saw that Marinette was holding her hand to her head as her face displayed pain. “Marinette don’t force yourself to remember if you can’t recall right away.” The doctor said as he place a hand on her shoulder. The doctor waited until the young girls pain subsided. Marinette gave out a labored sigh as she looked up at the doctor with a small frown.

“I’m sorry but I don’t know.” Dr. Lebeau gave her a considerate smile.

“It’s alright Marinette,” he said as he patted her shoulder. “Do you have any sibling?” He continued on with the questions.

“Yes, one.” Upon hearing the answer Alya was taken aback, she was about to butt in and correct her best friend on the answer but the nurse stopped her and placed her index finger on her lip asking Alya to stay quiet. Reluctantly Alya sealed her lips shut as she backs up to where she was standing before.

“Alright then, how many people are in your family, including yourself of course.” The doctor continued on with the questions.

“There are four.” Marinette answered with confidence. At this point Alya couldn’t take it anymore and before the doctor had a chance to ask another question Alya beat him to it and spoke up to correct her best friend.

“Wait, hold up girl! You don’t have another sibling and there aren’t four people in your family, there’s only three,” Alya said with a ‘matter of fact’ tone. “Tom, Sabine, and you.”

“And her sister making the family have four family members.” Dr. Lebeau added to Alya’s statement.

“Wait, what?” Alya stared at the doctor in disbelief. “But…but how I’ve known her for half my life and I’ve never met her sibling!”

“That’s because as soon as I graduated from high school, I left for North America.” A strong female voice broke through the crowded room. Everyone’s head turn towards the entrance of the door to see to see a spitting image of Marinette expect the female that was standing in front of them had Tom’s olive green eyes. “I’m sure that was the time Marinette was half way through elementary school. For the rest of her elementary school life I would visit almost four times a month but I soon became busy and I stopped coming at all back home.” The woman walked further into the room and stood in front of the doctor, nurse and sister.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” The Dr. Lebeau said with a smile along with a short curt of a nod.

“The pleasure is all mine,” The female responded. “So tell me Doctor…”

“Lebeau, Dr. Lebeau.” The doctor answered the unspoken question Marinette’s sister had asked of him.

“Right, Dr. Lebeau, What is wrong with my sister that you are asking her these questions?” Marinette’s sister asked as she looked straight into his eyes.

“Well it seems that your sister has a small case of post-traumatic amnesia.” The doctor said as he looked over Marinette’s charts.

“A small case? How so?” The female asked

“Well it seems that she can’t remember certain people like the young man right there,” Dr. Lebeau said as he pointed towards Adrien. “The young boy’s father, Gabriel Agreste, and Paris superhero, Chat Noir.” The female’s eyes widen in shook at hearing what the Dr. Lebeau had just told her. She turns towards her sister and continued off where the young bedridden girl’s friends left off; pressing her that she should know these people.

“You don’t know these people?” She asked while she looked into her sister’s ocean blue-gray eyes.

“Wait, Angel do you know them?” The female –Angel- jaw dropped at how her sister answered her question with a question.

“You do too! You’ve been following everything that Gabriel Agreste has done with Paris fashion! And don’t get me started on his so─” Before Angel was able to finish her sentence Alya came into her line of sight and singled her to not say anything. Angel questioned her a bit but the further she hesitated with her words she remembered that her little sister had not yet told the boy, Adrien, that she like him. Letting out a heavy sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose as she went on with the next name.

“But please explain to me how is it that you don’t know the one person everyone should know; Ladybug’s fighting partner. There wasn’t anything those two didn’t do for each other.” Everyone stared at Angel slightly shocked at her words for Chat Noir. However, that faded away just as quick when she turned to look at the Dr. Lebeau with a small glare. “Just exactly why did my sister only forget those three people?” Dr. Lebeau took one stepped back slightly scared at Angel now as he tried to answer her question.

“W-Well, your sister might have had a strong connection with those three people.” Angel thought over the statement that Dr. Lebeau had just given her.

“I can understand why, she wouldn’t remember the Agreste family, but what strong connection did Marinette have with Chat Noir?” Angel asked out loud to no one in particular. However, as much as she tried to recall anything that Marinette had mention in there long emails and short phone calls there was just nothing that rang a bell to her that Marinette had any contact with Chat Noir. A ringing cut her thoughts short bringing her back to reality and seeing that it was her own phone that was ringing. She glances at the screen and saw it was from the office.

“Is it the office?” Marinette asked as she saw her sister look at her phone. Angel quickly looked up at her little sister and gave her a small smile.

“No sweetie it’s just a text message from Clovis, but it is getting late especially for your friends.” At those words Alya and the rest looked at their phone and saw that Angel was correct it was way past their lunch break. “Don’t worries guy’s I’ll take you back and explain it to your teachers.” They smiled well almost everyone expect Adrien who was give Angel a forced smile which Angel caught notice of.

“Your leave already?” Marinette asked once again towards her sister. Angel gave her a small smile as she caressed her cheek.

“I’ll be back later with maman, and papa.” Marinette smiled at her sisters words. Angel turned her gaze over towards Dr. Lebeau. “I assume that my sister will be staying for a few more days to get tests done on her correct?” Dr. Lebeau nodded at Angel’s question. She gave a curt nod in understanding, with that Dr. Lebeau and the nurse walked out of the room to start prepping for the test’s they would be running on Marinette at once. Angel took this as a chance to started guiding the kids out of the room leaving Marinette a chance to rest. Angel gave Marinette another smile as she said a small farewell, however just as Angel closed the door a small red dot zipped pass the closing gap and hid itself in Angel’s bag that she was carrying.

**Bel Étranger**

Everyone piled out of the car once they reached the school. Alya, Nino and Nathanaël were the first to climb out and started to head towards the school’s double door entrance leaving Adrien and Angel behind and a chance to talk alone. “Adrien Agreste, there’s something bothering you,” were the first words that came out towards the blonde boy who froze in mid-step upon hearing them. “Do you want to talk about it?” Seconds passed but Adrien didn’t make a move to turn around to see the older woman who he had discovered was Marinette’s older sister. There was no doubt in the boy’s mind that he wanted to talk about it, but how could he…despite not knowing a lot on Marinette there was just something about her that brought him comfort and peace but now that was all gone since she can’t even remember who him. She didn’t know who neither of **them;** not Adrien, nor Chat Nori. Just how exactly was he supposed to tell this to the older women when she was an outsider and knew little to nothing about him.

“It’s nothing; really I’m fine Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien angled his body slightly so that he looked at Angel with a forced smile. Angel noticed it right away and only gave him a worried expression as she walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you really fine, Adrien…?” Adrien was taken aback at Angel’s words. “Look, you might not want to talk about it with me but don’t lie to yourself okay. You remind me so much of a person I once knew in the past and I really don’t want you to go through the same pain as he did okay.”  Adrien pursed his lips at Angel’s words as he nodded.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Angel gave him a soft small smile.

“And do me a favor, call me Angel ‘kay,” Angel said with a breathless chuckle. “I get enough of Ms. Dupain-Cheng at work…Here I’ll give you my card if you ever want to talk to someone shoot me a message or call it’s better to talk about them than keeping them bottled up. I’m sure if my sister wasn’t in the condition she’s in she would love to hear your problems and help you too.” Angel left Adrien with those words and card in hand as she continued to walk towards the school entrance. Adrien looked down at the card as he put it away in his pockets.

“Yeah, I don’t really think she would…” The blonde whispered under his breath as he followed Angel into the school. Once reaching the classroom he saw that Angel was talking to the teacher while everyone else in class was in whispers and mutters in surprise in who visited their class.

“Oh my sky, I can’t believe it! It’s her!”

“No way! I thought she was in New York?”

“Why is she in Paris?”

“More importantly why was she in our classroom.” Questions and comments were coming from left to right as to the appearance of their sudden visitor.

“Ah! Ms. Moon it’s such a pleasure to meet you! I’m sure it’s also a great pleasure for you to meet me too I’m sure!” Chloé was the first to approach the female visitor and of course she made it all about herself. Angel gave Chloé a once over as she gave her a disinterest look.

“…And you are my dear?” Chloé gave out a laugh trying to play off the question.

“I’m Chloé, Chloé Bourgeois, André Bourgeois is my father. He’s the Major of Paris you know.” Chloé boast as if she was a very important person. However, Angel’s disinterest expression didn’t change one bit.

“Oh you’re that Chloé, my sister talks much about you. You’re just as she says you are…” Angel gave out a sigh as she turn her attention back to the teacher she was speaking to. However, not before Chloé started to speak again.

“Oh! Really you have a sister; I must be best friends with her! Is she here?” Chloé asked as she looked around the classroom only to see Alya scoff at the ‘best friends’ remark and Nino trying to stiffen a laugh. Angel on the other hand gave out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose

“Mademoiselle Bourgeois, je suis à peu près certaine que ma soeur et vous n’êtes pas meilleurs amis. Et je suis sûr que votre père vous a enseigné qu’il ne faut pas interrompre les adultes lorsqu’ils évoquent des sujets importants donc, s'il vous plaît retournez à votre siège, rester-y et fermez votre bouche.  (Miss Bourgeois, I’m fairly certain that you and my sister are not best friends. And I’m sure your father taught you better than to interrupt adults when discussing important matters so please return to your seat, stay there and shut your mouth.)” When the words left Angel’s mouth everyone in the room were gapping in awe and dumbfounded by what the woman had just said to the young bratty girl. Chloé’s face was a bright shade of red from not only anger but from embarrassment.

“Argh! You’re going to hear from my father, Angel Moon!” Chloé said as she walked out of the room with her phone in hand as she started to dial her father’s number to complain. Angel simply rolled her eyes at the statement the Barbie girl made.

“What…Angel Moon, I’ve heard that name before,” Alya said as she held her chin in between her thumb and index finger. Angel gave a small smile to Alya.

“That’s my stage name in the fashion industry.” Alya looked up at Angel with confusion. Her concentration was then drawn back to her teacher who had cleared her throat to grab everyone’s attention.

“Class as you may have all figured out this is in fact, Ms. Angel Moon; World renown Fashion designer in America.” Alya, along with Nino, Nathanaël and Adrien’s eyes widen. “She is Marinette’s older sister and just like you all, she once studied here in this very same school.” The class fell silent; the words were caught in their throats. How was it that none of them knew that Marinette had an older sister, let alone know her older sister is a **Famous fashion designer**. Angel took this chance to step in front of the class to look at them all and gaining their attention.

“…As you all must have heard my sister, Marinette, is in the hospital due to a small accident at the bakery.” Said Angel as she looked at the pre-teens in their eyes. “She just woke up from her mini comatose state just a few minutes ago.” A spark of hope and smiles sketched onto the student’s faces upon hearing the news about their cheerful friend. However, Angel saw the sadness that was in a certain boy’s eyes as he looked down at his desk as if it was the most interesting thing right at that moment.

“Alright, everyone please settle down Ms. Moon is not done.” Said the teacher as she tried to hush her students back to its quiet state; Angel gave out a sigh as she continued on with her debriefing of her sister’s situation.

“My sister looks to be in perfect health all but the stitches on the back of her head and slight bruising on her forearms; however, because Marinette hit the back of her head she developed a post-traumatic amnesia. So there might be a slight chance that she might not remember a few selective people in her life….” The fashion designer said as she took a glance at Adrien when the words ‘selective people’ left her lips and saw him flinch at them. “For now she will be staying at the hospital for the doctors to monitor her and see if her condition gets any better. So please be patient with my sister once she comes back to her everyday li─” Angel cut herself off when she felt her cellphone vibrate in her back pocket pants. She pulled out as she glanced down to see it was from an unknown number. She stared at the screen for about a full minute before she looked up once again at the students and gave them a wary smile.

“Please excuse me I have to take this.” She said as she walked towards the corner of the room and answered in a hush tone. However, she didn’t even have a chance to utter a single word when a booming voice coming from her cellphone.

“HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA TO WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH! I CAN HAVE YOU─” Angel quickly pulled her phone away from her ear at arm’s length. Angel waited for the man to finish yelling. Once she heard nothing but panting coming from the other side of the phone she finally placed the phone about half an inch away from her ear in case the man decided to start yelling again.

“Good, you stopped yelling. Now, if you can kindly inform me who you are as a civil human and not a raging monkey that got its bananas stolen from him.” She heard a huff of frustration before hearing a sharp intake of breath. “Permettez-moi de vous interrompre Monsieur, je ne pense pas que VOUS savez à qui vous parlez, n’est-ce pas. Je vous parie que votre fille vous a tout simplement appelé et vous a raconté une fausse histoire. Je suis Ange Moon, célèbre styliste reconnu mondialement en Amérique et deuxième meilleur à Paris. Je ne me laisserais pas manquer de respect par une gosse de riche et un père qui ne peut pas voir que son enfant est tyrannique envers tout le monde autour d'elle. (Let me stop you there Sir, I don’t think you know who YOU are talking to, do you. I bet you that your daughter simply called you and she told you a fake story that isn't true. I'm Angel Moon, world renowned fashion designer in America and second best designer in Paris. I will not be disrespected by a whining brat and a father that cannot see that their child is a bully to everyone around her.)” Angel cut the man off with her perfect French. She knew exactly who she was talking to but she just didn’t really care that was something the states had taught her.

“An-Angel Moon…?” The man stuttered out over the phone; had the man been standing in front of the woman at that moment he would notice that the woman was glaring, this was where the saying ‘if-looks-could-kill’ played a part. The man gave a nervous laugh as he tried to clear his throat. “I-I’m sorry for that…that little outburst.” Angel rolled her eyes at the man’s words.

“A **little** outburst? My good sir that was not a ‘little outburst.’” Angel said as with a little force in her tone. “Look, I’m attending to a family emergency. If you wish to accuse me any further take it up to my office there and we’ll talk like **civil** human adult’s we are.”

“Yes, yes of cou─”

“Adieu Monsieur Bourgeois.” Angel had cut the Major of Paris by bidding him goodbye and ending the phone call as quickly as possible. Angel pinched the bridge of her nose as she shook her head as a frustrated sigh escaped her lips. Her back was still facing the class and when she finally gave them a chance to see her face she noticed that they were all staring at her in awe. No one had ever stood up to Chloé’s father like that before. Well they had however they would all fail miserably since they were too timid to ever get a word out of their mouth before the Major start talking down at them just like his daughter would do to everyone else. “I’m sorry you all had to hear that. However, I believe I made my point clear on my sister’s state. So I’ll take my leave for today.” Angel turned towards the teacher who was also in shell shook awe but quickly composed herself when she noticed Angel’s eyes on her.

“Th-Thank you so much for visiting us and telling us how Marinette is doing,” A smiled sketched on the designer’s lips as she gave her a small nod.

“It was no problem what so ever,” said Angel as she made her way towards the classroom door to leave. With a last wave of her hand Angel left the room and soon the building. It didn’t take her long before she was inside her car, once inside the young woman gave out a heavy sigh with a breathy laugh. “It’s as if that’s all I’m doing these days.” A small sweet giggle filled the car with a small cute voice following soon after.

“You were always taking your own worries on your own,” Angel’s eyes widen as she wiped her head around the car only to see that she was the only one until a small red streak flashed in front of her and was soon floating straight in her line of sight. “You still haven’t rid of that habit.” Said a small crimson creature with a large head, a tiny body, and dark blue eyes the small creature looked very ladybug-like in her appearance, having two antennas on her head, a large black spot on her forehead and each side of her head, and a short tail with three tips aligned vertically. It was like every emotion was passing through Angel as she stared at the small crimson creature until a small smile faded into her lips as she cupped her hands and brought the little creature to her face, into a hug that was only possible for the large human and little creature.

“Tikki, I can’t believe it. It’s really you!” The little creature –Tikki- giggle while Angel pulled back her cupped hands allowing Tikki to fully see the now tear stained face. “How did you find me? How are you? Is everything alright?” Questions were going from left and right to the poor little creature.

“Heh, calm down Angel everything is alright. I’m fine too, see?” Tikki said as she gave Angel a little twirl. Angel chuckled at the little creature’s action. However, that soon faded when a knock on the window knocked the two back into reality. Tikki’s small body flinched as she quickly hid into Angel’s long hair. Angel turned her head towards the window that was facing the school and her eyes met with green eyes. Angel pushed on a button and brought down her windows as she wiped away the dry tears on her face.

“Adrien…What is it? Is everything alright?” Angel asked as she leaned towards the open window to get a better view of the young boy who was staring at her with disbelief.

“You’re…you’re Ladybug…” Was the first thing that Adrien said making her eyes widening in horror.

“Please get in…” Adrien did as she told him and got in the car. She waited until he was in and buckled in as she sped off into the streets of Paris.

**Bel Étranger**

“Welcome back Ms. Dupain-Cheng, there’s waiting for you.” A male receptionist said as he greeted the fashion designer and her guest.

“A guest…but I didn’t─” Angel cut herself off when she remembered why she had a guest at this time of day. “Shit…” She uttered under her breath as she shook her head and racked her fingered through her black-blue hair.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng is everything alright?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes, yes, I’m fine. I’ll deal with him right now, where is he now?” She asked the man.

“He’s waiting for you in the conference room.” Angel gave him a nod as she then placed a hand on Adrien’s shoulder gaining the boys attention towards her however, her gaze was still towards the male receptionist.

“Alright, I’ll head over there and handle him. For now please guide my guest, here, to my office…” Angel paused in her words as she thought of something. “Are the buff brody guards here today?” The receptionist looked down at the notebook that was laying open on his desk.

“Yes they should be in the workout room right now...”

“Good have them wash and changed into their work uniform and have then guard my office door. No one is allowed into my office after you leave Adrien there, not even Clovis. Is that clear?” The male nodded his head. Angel slightly pushed Adrien towards the man as she turned her body towards the direction the conference room.

“I won’t take long, just make yourself comfortable and ask Gustave, here, anything you need and don’t say you don’t need anything. Just ask since he will not be able to come back into the room once he leaves the room.” Adrien nodded as Angel turn to leave. The male –Gustave- wasted no time and guided Adrien to Angel’s office; it took them a little while since the female’s office was on the top floor of the building. Once they reached the small lobby they saw another receptionist there however, this person was female.

“Hey Désirée,” Gustave greeted her. The female – Désirée- looked up from her computer screen when she saw Gustave a smile graced her lips.

“Hey Gustave,” her gaze strived away from Gustave and landed on Adrien. “Oh who’s this?”

“This is Adrien, Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s guest.”

“Oh! She’s here already?” Gustave nodded.

“Yeah, she’s in a meeting with the Major of Paris….and she asked to call the bodyguards from the work room and have them wash and changed into their uniform and have them guard her office door.” Désirée raised a single brow at what Gustave had said.

“Okay…? Anything else?”

“Yeah, the guards are not allowed to let anyone in once Adrien is inside…Not even Mr. Fortier.” This time Désirée’s eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights.

“Is it that serious?” She asked as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. While Gustave responded to her with a shrug of his shoulder.

“Not sure but that was what she ordered.” He said to Désirée as he started to guide Adrien into the office. She nodded her head as she was talking to the person that was on the other side of the phone. Both Gustave and Adrien entered the office and closed the door behind them. “Well, here we are, make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything? Water? Food?” Adrien slowly walked over towards the long black couch.

“Ah, water is fine…” Gustave nodded as he walked over towards a door that led to a small kitchen-like room. “Oh, by chance do you have camembert?” There was a moment of silence before a burst of a small laugh cut through it.

“I can’t believe I would ever meet someone else that likes camembert,” said the receptionist as he walked out of the room with a silver platter; a glass of water and a small plate of camembert place on it.

“Ahaha yeah it’s rare.” Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Monsieur Clovis is the only other person that likes it; that’s why we keep it in stock.” Gustave said as he placed the two thing’s on the coffee table in front of Adrien. “But I’ve noticed that every time he has the snack in front of him he has this painful expression on him but as fast as it appears it fades and he eats it and his face distorts in disgust.” The receptionist shook his head with a breathless chuckle escaping his lips.

“Thank you…”

“No problem, is there anything else I could do for you?” Adrien shook his head; Gustave flashed him a small smile as he gave a bow and walked out of the room without a word. Once Adrien was left alone a small black creature with a large head and small body floated out of his hiding place in Adrien’s bag and dashed straight to the camembert that was placed on the coffee table.

“Aw~ my gooiness~” Without a moment of hesitation the black creature started to devour the camembert. Adrien rolled his eyes at the creature’s action.

“You’re such a pig Plagg.” Plagg’s appearance is very cat-like, having cat ears, a tail, two cat fangs and green cat-like eyes, along with one whisker on his forehead and one whisker on each cheek. The blonde as he reached for the water that was next to Plagg and the camembert; taking a swing of the cup and gulped down the water. “I can’t believe I finally found out who Ladybug is…” He muttered under his breath as he pulled the glass away from his lips.

“Mm…What are you talking about…That’s not ladybug…” Plagg said as he took a small amount of time to stop stuffing his face.

“What? But she had the little red kwami with her.”

“That might be true however, Plagg is right I’m not Ladybug…” A voice rang out into the quiet large office as both the boy and creature turn to see the older woman had return to them. “Well, at least not anymore that is.” Tilting his head in confusion at Angel’s words Adrien looked her straight in her olive green eyes.

“Anymore? What do you mean?” Angel walked over towards where Adrien was sitting and took a seat right across him; an armrest black leather chair.

“Exactly what I said, years ago back when I was still yours and Marinette’s age. I was chosen to be Ladybug.” Adrien’s mouth drop open with shock gaining a giggle from the American fashion designer. “And from what I am seeing you are the current Chat Noir.” The women gestured towards the black kwami.

“Ah yeah…” A small smile sketched onto Adrien’s lips.

“Heh, it’s nice to see you again Plagg.” Plagg ate the last piece of camembert as he floated towards Angel and landed in her opened hand.

“Likewise, girly,” Angel rubbed Plagg’s head with her index finger gaining a small purr from the kwami. “You always did know where to scratch.”

“You never change Plagg.” A tiny voice spoke out from Angel’s shoulder. Adrien’s eyes looked around Angel to see a red creature floating out from her hiding place in Angel’s hair.

“Adrien I would like to introduce you, Tikki, the kwami that gives the chosen holder of her Miraculous the powers to become Ladybug.” Angel gestured towards the red kwami who seemed more calm, collected, optimistic, kind, and encouraging; the complete opposite of Plagg who was spiteful, lazy, and grumpy. Never really helpful and doesn’t take situations as seriously as he should. “Now before we go any further, I don’t know who the current Ladybug is and I’m more then certain that Tikki won’t say who she is now that your here. In which I much agree with her, its best that you don’t know yet who she is.” Adrien hesitated but nodded his head nonetheless.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Adrien, like Angel said I’m Tikki, the kwami that gives Ladybug her powers.” Adrien smiled at the red creature.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” Adrien looked from Tikki’s blue eyes to Angel’s olive green eyes. “So you really aren’t Ladybug…” Angel shook her head.

“No, I’m not,” Angel brushed back the front strands of her hair behind her ear to show her ears was adorned with Burmese Rudy and diamond earrings. “As much as I wanted to continue on with holding on the responsibility with being the protector of Paris, I had to give it up in order for me to continue on with following my dreams.” Tikki sat on her shoulder while Plagg continued being pampered by Angel.

“How did Tikki find you after all these years?” Adrien asked.

“Believe it or not, I myself don’t know that.”  Tikki took this chance to explain herself as she went to float in between the two humans.

“Angel was close by to the current Ladybug and when I sensed her energy I took a peek and saw it was really her. My girl doesn’t know where I am and it’s best that way for now.” Tikki said with a sheepish look on her tiny face. “But actually, the reason why I sought out Angel was because my current Ladybug got into an accident and well…I just want to see how it plays out when she meets up with you Adrien as Chat Noir. If it worse then what I’m hoping it’s not then I will be forced to reveal who she is in order to get your help.”

“Is it that bad?” Both Adrien and Angel asked only to gain a nod from the red kwami. Angel gave out a thoughtful sigh as she thought over what might have happened to the current Ladybug for Tikki to seek out her help. Shaking the thought out of her head Angel turns to look at Adrien.

“So Adrien aside from learning who I was, was there a reason as to why you came to look for me?” Adrien hesitated when Angel confronted him with the question.

“Well, I couldn’t shake off what you had told me earlier and your right…there is something bothering me.” Angel leaned back in her chair.

“So you wish to talk about it with me?” The boy nodded as he turns his gaze to the floor. Angel smiled sweetly toward the broken boy. “You can start when you’re ready, I’m all ears and you can trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel-chan: I want to give a HUGE thanks to Aslea for fixing my horrible French into Purrfect French that actually native speakers can understand. Hopefully We can continue to work together until the end of this story...and well if we can't well at least Aslea was SUPER SWEET to help out a dork like me. 
> 
> Well that's it for now if you wish to know more information please don't forget to leave them on the comments down below and I'll get back you as soon as possible.
> 
> And I will see ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**2:59 p.m.**

“I’m worried and scared.” Adrien muttered under his breath. Had Angel not trained herself into focusing her ears to everything around her there would have been a chance that she would have not heard Adrien’s soft words.

“Why?” Were the first words that left the older woman’s lips. “Is it because of what my sister said?” When hearing those words Adrien sunk further into the couch. Angel’s eyes widen for a second at seeing the boy’s reaction but soon soften to a soft tender gaze.

“I don’t know why but it hurts to know that she actually doesn’t know who I am… both as Adrien and Chat Noir…” Adrien drop his head as rejection started to eat at his emotions. Angel looked at the boy in front of her and she could see him, so visibly clear… her old partner. She had to place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling at the remembrance of him. However, it was pointless she had no control over herself and a small fit of giggles escaped through the opening cracks of her fingers. Adrien’s head shot up to see the woman trying so very hard trying to detain her giggles. Angel held up her hand trying to ask him to give her a minute. Once she gained control of herself she breathes out a sigh of relief as she straightens herself in her chair and looked at the boy in front of her.

“I’m sorry but you looked so much like the old Chat Noir.” Adrien was taken aback not really expecting that she had just said. “Look, Adrien I won’t tell you shouldn’t feel the way you do at this moment because let’s face that’s just how reality is; a world filled with fear, hate, worry, etc. However, it’s also filled with safety, love, and relief.” Adrien stared at Angel as she calmly spoke her words.

“But…But what if she doesn’t remember me again…” Angel snorted at his words.

“Trust me Adrien, that girl will remember you. There just simply no way she will not remember you once this whole amnesia passes over.” Angel said as she stood up from her seat and slowly walked over to Adrien.

“You think so?” Adrien asked as he looked up to stare into the woman’s eyes as she stood in front of him. Angel gave him a kindhearted smile and patted his head.

“I know so.” Adrien looked into her confident eyes as a tiny smile graced his lips. Angel took the chance and sat next to the boy as they chatted with one another for a bit longer until the two heard a ruckus outside of Angel’s office door. The woman raised a single brow wondering exactly what is happening out there. Before she had a chance to get off of her seat to check what was going on her office phone started to ring. Giving out a sigh she knew she had to answer it before she checks out the situation outside her office. “Bonjour, ici Moon (Hello, Moon speaking.)” When she answers all she was able to hear were yells from a man in the background.

“Je suis désolé Mme Moon mais il y a un homme qui exige de vous voir … quelque chose au sujet de son fils (I’m sorry Ms. Moon but there’s a man that is demanding to see you… something about his son.) ” Angel was confused at what she was hearing. _A man wanting to see me because of his son,_ Angel thought. She allowed the words to sink in when it finally clicked. She turned her head towards Adrien who in return turn to face her.

“It looks like your father came to pick you up personally Adrien.” The blonde boy’s green eyes widen in shock when hearing Angel’s words. “Tell the guards to let him pass but no one else but him.” Angel said nothing more as she hanged up the phone and waiting for her office doors to open. When they did they opened only wide enough for one person to walk in; the male walked in with a huff of frustration.

“Ah! Father…” The young boy called out. “What are you doing here?” His father glared at his son as he walked into the room standing in between both Adrien and Angel.

“That is exactly what I would like to ask you, Adrien.” Adrien sinked into his seat as he looked away from his father’s hard glare.

“I asked Adrien to come with me Mr. Agreste.” Angel said as she stood in between Adrien and his father. Shielding the poor boy from his father’s cold glare.

“Exactly why did you ask MY son to accompany you here?” Angel stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the man and went for the next best thing she thought was appropriate for the situation; shrugging her shoulders.

“Let me be perfectly clear Mr. Agreste reasons as to why I asked your son to accompany is simply to talk about my sister. Who may I enlighten you is your son’s classmate.” Angel said with a ‘matter a fact’ tone as she crossed her arms across her chest. Adrien’s father raised a single brow as he looked straight into Angel’s olive green eyes. “And I’m sure you’re going to ask due to the expression you are giving me. My sister is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she is currently hospitalized with a head injury.”

“I see,” was all Adrien’s father said.

“I’m sure you are well aware of how busy one such as us, are when being the top brands in Paris, Gabriel Agreste, which I had to have him come along with me in order for me to answer his questions.” Gabriel’s frown grew fouler from the hidden meaning that Angel was stating in her words towards the man.

“Are you implying that I do not make time for my own son?” Angel’s expression faded into nothingness.

“You said it not me,” she answered with a shrug of her shoulders. “Just saying you know.” This only angered the designer more. Gabriel took a deep breath in order to calm himself down.

“I think we’ll take our leave now,” Gabriel said as he turned his body towards the direction of the door. “Adrien let’s go…” Adrien gave a dejected look at the female that had protected him of his father so far but knew that once he left her office that would soon end. He stood up and started to follow his father, he was just about to walk pass Angel when she whispered something to him.

“You’ll be fine, trust me.” Adrien looked up at her to see her smiling down at him as she then pointed towards his pants pocket. He took that as a sign and digged his hand into his pocket to feel a small rectangular card. That’s when he remembered that she had handed him her business card with her information. He looked back at her with hope in his eyes. As she mouth something to him.

_‘Call me anytime.’_

A smile started to spread on the young boy’s lips as he nodded silently. “Now, Adrien.” Gabriel said in a harder tone as he was tired of waiting for his son. Adrien waved goodbye to Angel once more with a brighter face as he ran over to his father side and exiting the room together. Once hearing the door clicks notifying the woman that it was completely close she gave out a heavy sigh.

“Seriously that man is going to end up pushing his own son away.” Angel said as she walked towards the wall that was made out of glass allowing her to see the city outside the office. She raked her fingers through her long black-blue hair. “That’s the last thing he needs; first his wife…and now…I don’t even want to imagine it.”

“He’ll be fine, Angel I’m sure of it.” Angel didn’t turn to look over at the little red kwami.

“I know Tikki I just can’t help but worry.” Tikki looked up at her old companion as she understood what she meant.”

**-Knock-Knock-**

Tikki quickly took cover upon hearing the knocks coming from the door. “Yes, Clovis…” The door opened to reveal the tall man with dark indigo hair. “What is it?” She asked as Clovis closed the door behind him.

“Nothing,” was all he said as he made his way towards Angel. Once he was standing right behind her he allowed his head to lay on her shoulder. “Why were both Adrien and Gabriel Agreste in your office?” A small smiled decorated the designer’s smiles as she glanced over at his head.

“So it is something then…” Clovis’s body stiffens as a small cat like pout sketched onto his lips.

“Shut up…” He muttered as he buried his face into the hollow of her neck only earning him a chuckle from the black-blue headed woman. Angel brought her hand to Clovis’s hair as she started to run her fingers through it.

“It was nothing, Adrien just wanted to talk about my sister and a few problems he has at home. However, he didn’t exactly ask his father’s permission so it ended with Mr. Agreste coming here.” Angel explained. “Satisfied?” Clovis peeked up at Angel’s profile as he considered her words for a second. He knew she wasn’t completely telling him the truth but the fact that it was someone else’s problem he could not blame her for not telling him the whole story…it was not hers to tell.

“For now,” he replied as he lifted his head from her shoulders and stood up straight allowing her to turn around and face him. Once she did he wasted no time and snaked his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him; placing a sweet tender kiss on her forehead. “Why don’t we go see your sister, I’m sure she’s missing you already.” That’s when it click

_MARINETTE! Oh no, how could I have forgotten,_ Angel thought. “Yeah, your right we should.” Clovis nodded as she gave Angel another kiss on her forehead and followed it by releasing his hold on her.

“Alright let me get my things and well head on out to the hospital.” Angel smiled as she nodded to his statement. Just as Clovis was about to reach the door it opened to reveal Désirées.

“Oh good you’re still here,” she said with a sigh of relief. She gave them a smile as she directed her attention to Clovis. “Mr. Clovis you are going to be late for your meeting with Mr. Jagged Stone if you don’t leave right now.” Clovis face palmed himself as if just recalling his meeting with the said king of rock n’ roll.

“Shit, I had completely forgotten all about that meeting,” he muttered. He slowly looked over his shoulder give Angel an apologetic expression. “Je suis désolé chérie mais tu vas devoir y aller sans moi (I’m sorry love but you’re going to have to go without me.)” Angel smiled as she nodded and cheered on the inside.

“Ne t’inquiète pas Clovis, rejoins-moi dès que tu as terminé avec ta réunion, ok ?  (It’s okay Clovis just meet up with me once you’re finished with the meeting, okay.)” Clovis smiled as he too nodded back to the woman.

“D’accord.” Clovis gave her one last wave as he left the office with Désirées in tow. When the door closed once again Angel gave out a sigh of relief as she placed a hand over her chest.

“That was a close one Tikki. Had he not knocked on the door he would have found out about you.” Tikki came out from Angel’s hair and came to float in front of her.

“I take it you haven’t told him that you were Ladybug have you.” Angel gave a shook her head as she looked down at the ground a bit shamefully. However, before she started to pity herself she shook the negative thoughts out and looked at Tikki. “Right before he head out to see my sister. Will you tell me why exactly did you come to me when your current holder is badly injured?” Angel asked as she stared straight into the little kwami’s bright blue eyes. Tikki hesitated for a bit but she knew she needed to tell Angel everything. Tikki gave out a large sigh as she slightly prepped herself for what was to come from her former holder.

“My new holder is...” Tikki paused for a moment as she allowed Angel to steal her nerves. “Marinette…your sister.” Angel’s eyes widen as her mouth gaped opened from the shock. She allowed the words to sink in as she processed it all.

“Marinette…My sister is…is Ladybug…” Tikki only nodded to the broken sentence Angel was saying. Angel placed a hand on her forehead as she allowed her fingers to slightly run through her hairline as she gave out a breathless chuckle. “I should have known…The only one she was able to actually remember was Ladybug and not Chat Noir. All the absents during school and her sudden disappearance.” Tikki gave her a worried look.

“Are you mad?” Angel looked at Tikki as she gave her a small smile.

“Just a little, but I can’t blame you Tikki.” Angel said as she rubbed Tikki’s cheek with her index finger. “She was the chosen one that the Master chose to be the next miraculous holder.” Tikki didn’t say a word and just nodded at Angel’s words.

“I’m sure you didn’t tell her where you were going, now did you?” Tikki sweat drop as she rubbed the back of her head. “I thought so…Come on let’s get going.” Angel said as she gave one more glance down the window and headed out of her office.

 

**Bel Étranger**

**3:25 p.m.**

“I don’t know about this Tikki I think it’s best if Marinette doesn’t know that I was the previous Ladybug,” Angel whispered loud enough only for the little red kwami to hear. “It won’t help her in anything if she knew of this information now will it.” Said the woman trying to reason with the red kwami; shaking her little head Tikki looked up from her hiding place in Angel’s hair to see her old holder’s concern olive green eyes.

“I think it **will** help her, Angel. We can even get Alya to help her in remembering a few things about her Ladybug life.” Tikki said with confidence in her voice. Angel stopped in mid stride at Tikki’s suggestion.

“Are you crazy? Alya, you want the number one fan and dedicated blogger of Ladybug to help her in remembering her other life?” Tikki smiled as she nodded her head.

“Oui! Tu l’as toi-même, elle est si consacrée sur Ladybug qu'elle a même des vidéos de d’elle ET Chat noir luttant contre les Akuma  (Yes! You said it yourself she's so dedicated on Ladybug that she even has videos of her AND Cat Noir fighting against the Akuma’s.)” Angel’s eyes widen upon hearing Tikki’s words.

_Of course, how she could have forgotten something so major like that,_ Angel thought as she reached her sister’s room. “Alright, I take it back your right Tikki I guess I will tell her and have her look at Alya’s Ladyblog while we’re at it, but,”  Angel took a hold of the door handle as she started to open the door. “I think it’s best if we start off with the Ladyblog and slowly make our way in telling her about me, d’accord?” Tikki smiled as she agreed with Angel.

“Oui, d’accord.” Just as Angel opened the door her ears were filled with laughter that was filling the hospital room. She slowly made her way inside the room so she could see who it was that was inside and take them by surprise. The first thing that came into her vision was long red hair. Walking in further into the room Angel took in the scene that was laid out in front of her. It was one of Marinette’s classmates; Nathanaël, he was sitting beside her bed with what looked like a sketch pad in his hands. Marinette calmed down from her laugher giving her a chance to catch sight of her sister.

“Ah, Angel! You’re here.” Marinette said with a big smile on her lips. Nathanaël turned around to face the older woman as he gave her a shy smile and waved hello at her.

“Bonjour mademoiselle.” Angel gave a sigh as a small smile appeared on her lips.

“Oh my dear just call me Angel, Ang or Ange take your pick.” A soft pink dust tinted the boy’s cheeks as he nodded at Angel. The older woman made her way to the foot of the bed as to not come between the two. “I see that you two are having fun.” Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, Nathan was just telling me what happened in school and what you told Chloé when you went to drop off Nathan, Alya, Nino, and the other boy.” A small frown appeared onto Angel’s lips upon hearing how Marinette was addressing Adrien.

“You mean Adrien, Marinette.” Marinette tilted her head as she looked at her older sister.

“Oh, right Adrien that was his name.” Angel’s shoulders slumped in disappointment as she sees her younger sister not remembering her crush and partner. Nathanaël was sensing the tension in the air as he took that as a sign for him to leave.

“Ah, I think its best I leave for today Mari.” Nathanaël said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting. Marinette looked over at him as she gave him a slight frown.

“Do you really have to go?” Nathanaël smiled softly at the bedridden girl and he touched her folded hands gently.

“I promise to come back tomorrow, okay.” Marinette smiled brightly upon hearing him say that.

“Alright it’s a promise.” She said as she stuck out her pinky towards him. He intertwined his with her and shook on it leaving soon after he had finished making his promise to the young girl he bid farewell to Angel and he was gone out of the room. Angel waited a couple of seconds before she began to move towards the chair Nathanaël had used just moments ago.

“Mari, have you remembered anything since this morning?” Angel asked trying to see if she really didn’t need to know about her being Ladybug back in the past.

“No I haven’t,” said the young girl bringing despair to the young woman. “But,” Angel’s head perk up upon hearing her younger sister’s ‘but’.

“But what?” Marinette caught her chin in between her thumb and index finger as she tried to remember something.

“I keep having these dreams of a boy with golden blonde hair he’s always standing next to me. Helping me fight Aku─” Marinette stopped herself before she finished her sentence realizing what she was just about to say to her older sister. Letting out a nervous giggle to the older woman Marinette waved it off. “I’m sure it’s nothing so just forget about it Ange.” Angel gave out a sigh of frustration she knew that the only way she was going to be able to help her sister was in fact to reveal to her that she knows about her other life and that she actually once lived it just like she was right now. But before that she needs to show her the videos of her –Marinette- and Chat Noir fighting side by side. Angel pulls out her cell phone and starts tapping away at the screen.

“Here I want you to see these videos.” Angel said as she handed her phone off to Marinette. Marinette took the phone and tapped on the screen to press play.

“What is it?” She asked just as it started to play and what she saw shocked her. It was a video of her and another person standing next to her, helping her, fighting alongside her.

“It’s you and Chat Noir fighting together to capture and defeat the akuma that had possessed the innocent civilian.” Marinette’s eyes widen when she heard the words her sister had just spoken to her. Tearing her eyes away from the phone screen and into her sister’s olive green eyes.

“M-Me,” Marinette gave out a nervous laugh as she waved off her sister. “What are you talking about Ange I’m not Ladybug. I’m too much of a klutz’s to be Ladybug.” Angel rolled her eyes at Marinette’s words.

“You’re kidding me right. I was ten times more of a klutz’s than you and I got along fine being Ladybug.” Marinette’s eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights. She looked at her sister in disbelief not really believing that she heard her right. She was about to open her mouth but closed it right away when Tikki appeared from Angel’s long black-blue hair.

“Marinette…” Was all the little red creature said. Marinette’s blue bell eyes looked from Tikki to her sister.

“You…were…Ladybug…?” Angel gave her sister a wry smile as she nodded her head.

“Before you I was Ladybug but as you know I had to leave to America so I had to give up my Miraculous and return it back to who had given it to me.” Angel took Tikki from her shoulder and brought her in front of both Marinette and herself. “Of course to both Chat and my luck we had already defeated the previous Hwakmoth. So there wasn’t really much danger, well at least I thought…I guess we should have looked harder to find Hwakmoth’s Miraculous.” Angel said as she softly pushed Tikki towards Marinette. Giving out a sigh Angel looked up at her sister to see her stunned and taken aback by all the information that the older woman was giving her.

“I can’t believe it…how I never noticed…” Marinette whispered under her breath as she started to recall all of her sister’s crazy excuses and the emotional train wreck she would become sometimes. “Wait so Ladybug does have a partner?” Marinette asked as she finally pulled herself away from the fact that Angel was the previous Ladybug.

“Yes, you have a partner –Chat Noir- you both can’t be without the other.” Angel said as she slightly recalled her times as Ladybug. Marinette looked down at the phone screen to see one of Alya’s video’s playing; the scene where both Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumping for defeating the akuma. Upon seeing that a flash of memories passed through Marinette’s thoughts making her flinch and cradling her head. Angel took notice and stood up and went to Marinette’s side. “Mari, what’s wrong? Do you want me to call the doctor?” With a struggle Marinette shook her head towards her sister’s question about bring the doctor.

“I’m fine; it’s…just a headache.” Both Tikki and Angel eyed one another with concern written all over their faces as they glanced back at the young girl withering in pain.

“Didn’t this happen last time when she was trying to remember certain things?” Tikki said as she recalled watching the young girl holding her head when she was staring at Adrien and trying to answering Dr. Lebeau’s questions. Angel’s eyes widen when she looked down at the phone laying on top of Marinette’s lap and sees that the video had been paused right when both Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s fist touched. Angel looked back up at her sister now understanding she was forcing herself to remember the memories she once had of these people. Angel extended her arms out towards the young girl and brought her into a tight embrace.

“Mari, close your eyes and slowly breathe in and out,” Marinette followed Angel’s words; once she did her headache was slowly fading away, when Angel finally felt her sister’s body calm down she loosen her embrace but never released her from it. “Marinette, I get that you want to get your memories back from the people you can’t remember but you have to let them come to you not the other way around…do you understand?” Angel asked as she pulled Marinette away enough for the two to face each other.

“Yes,” Marinette said in a soft voice. “I understand.” A soft smile sketched onto Angel’s lips as she placed a kiss on Marinette’s forehead.

“Bien (Good.)”

**─Knock─Knock─**

Tikki quickly hid while the girls looked up towards the door. They hear the door open as a few pair of feet followed suit. A head popped out from the corner and flashed the girls a smile. “Clovis,” Angel said as she returned the smile. “I thought your meeting was going to take you longer.” She said taking a peek at the wall clock in the room.

“Yeah well I made it end a little faster.” Angel eyed him knowing exactly what he meant by ‘a little faster’.

“You showed up to the meeting quickly presented whatever it was to the client and then had told your secretary to come into the meeting making up an excuse about a family matter to get you out of the meeting faster. Not really allowing the client to argue since it was… a family matter.” Marinette voiced out exactly what her older sister was thinking.

“You know what; it’s scary to know that you can actually know exactly what your sister is thinking,” Clovis said as he walked into the room. “Oh, and I ran into your parent’s…” He added as he pointed behind him and out walked out Tom and Sabine. The two loving parents rushed towards their two girls and wrapped them up in their arms.

“We’re so glad you’re awake Marinette.” Sabine said with tears threating to fall. Marinette gave them a small smile as she returned the tight embrace. Tom pulled away with Sabine following soon after. He looked down towards his bedridden daughter’s eyes.

“Don’t you ever do something like that again?” Marinette gave out a breathless chuckle as she looked back at her father and nodded.

“Promis, papa (I promise, dad.)” Tom smiled and patted her head. Angel had by then peeled herself away from Marinette and made her way towards her lover. Clovis smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. She lean into him and laid her head onto his shoulder. Marinette noticed the two and shook her head with a smile sketched into her lips. “Seriously, Clovis when are you and Angel just going to get married, geez. Just tie the knot already.” Clovis’s cheeks flushed a bright pink as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Marinette is right my boy, you two have been together for about seven years now. I’m surprised you actually haven’t asked her yet.” Tom said as he wrapped an arm around Sabine’s shoulders bringing her closer to him.

“Papa! Laisser Clovis tranquille! Tu l’embarrasses! (Dad! Leave Clovis alone! You’re embarrassing him!)” Angel said as a soft pink blush dusted her cheeks.

“We’re just stating the truth here Ange, seven years is a long time already. Truthfully I thought he was going to pop the question about four years ago.” Marinette said as a smirk appeared on her lips, earning a glare from her sister. Marinette shrugged caring less for her sister’s glare towards her. “I’m just saying.”

“Ouais, et bien ne dis rien  (Yeah, well don’t.)” Angel said as she crossed her arms across her chest. Clovis simply gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed Angel’s back and looked up at his lover’s family.

“Trust me Tom, Sabine, Mari…I already want to place a ring on that small finger of hers,” Angel blushed at Clovis’s words. “But now isn’t the right time; the company is still new and I’m sure Angel wants to put all her focus into the company until its stable economically.” Angel stared up at Clovis in awe.

“But isn’t the company stable enough?” Sabine asked.

“Yeah, I mean you did open a second location here in Paris.” Marinette added.

“Well, yes but we’re barely making deadlines.” Clovis answered. “Once I know we’re stable I won’t hesitate to ask her to become mine.” The Dupain-Cheng family gave Clovis a warm smile while the woman standing next to him was burning red with embarrassment but it quickly faded upon hearing a knock coming from the door. Everyone’s attention turned towards the opening door to see Dr. Lebeau coming in with a nurse right behind him.

“Hello everyone,” the doctor greeted the family as the nurse walked over towards the heart monitor to check Marinette’s vitals. “How are you feeling Marinette? Any changes?” Dr. Lebeau asked only to be answered with Marinette shaking her head.

“I’m feeling great but I still can’t remember who those three people are.” Everyone’s shoulders dropped in dejection upon hearing Marinette’s words. Angel had informed her parents about Marinette’s condition when she had come to visit the younger girl in the morning.

“Hm…Well I’m not surprise,” Dr. Lebeau said as he stared down at Marinette’s charts. “We just got your test results along with your MRI and CT scans; it looks like the left side of Marinette’s brain is swollen from the hit she got when she slipped. This explains why Marinette can’t remember certain people since the swollen area is right in the temporal lobe; where all her memories are held.”

“Is there anything that you can do to help her remember the people she had forgotten?” Tom asked as he placed a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. Dr. Lebeau shook his head as he placed the clipboard under his arm.

“I’m afraid not Mr. Dupain; memories are a fickle thing and the medical field hasn’t discovered a cured to deal with amnesia as of yet. In fact there is a 50/50 chance that Marinette might or might not get her memories back about these people,” Dr. Lebeau said bluntly not wanting to give the family hope by sugar coating his words. “For now I think it is best to have Marinette resume with her daily life. That way she’ll have a higher chance of regaining back her memories; studies show that amnesia patients regain back their memories if they return back to their daily routine.” Tom and Sabine nodded understand what the Doctor was explaining to them.

“So, does that mean that my sister will be discharged today?” Angel asked as she looked at the doctor.

“Yes,” Dr. Lebeau said with a smile sketched onto his lips. “We’ll be getting the discharge papers ready; so if you would follow me Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” The two nodded as they followed the doctor out of the room. The nurse had left long before so the only people that were left in the room were Marinette, Angel and Clovis.

“Finally it was getting really boring in here.” Marinette said as she lay back on the propped up bed. Both Angel and Clovis gave out a chuckle.

“Why didn’t you just call me or even text me if you were that bored?” Angel said only to gain a pout from the younger girl.

“I would have but maman and papa have my cell phone.” Angel blinked a few times before recalling that the doctors handed all of her sister’s personal belonging to her parents.

“Oh, right I forgot.”

   **Bel Étranger**

**7:25 p.m.**

A young boy was lying on his bed as he stared up at his ceiling. It had been less then fifteen minutes since he had gotten home from a photo-shoot. The young lad let out a sigh as he propped himself up on his bed and sat at the edge of the large bed. “Okay spill it, what’s wrong kid?” Plagg asked as he actually took a moment to stop eating his precious camembert.

“I just can’t help but wonder how Marinette is doing…” Plagg rolled his bright green eyes as he devoured the last piece of his camembert.

“Then why not call her sister to see or that Alya girl.” It took Adrien a minute to actually take his kwami’s words into consideration. “I mean pinky did give you her personal number as well didn’t she.” Adrien raised a single brow at Plagg’s words.

“Pinky?” Adrien questioned the nickname his little black kwami had just used.

“Angel, duh,” Plagg said with a ‘matter a fact’ tone.

“Why do you call her that?” The young boy asked as he took out the woman’s business card. Plagg gave out a smirk as he started to recall the memory of the event that led up to the said nickname.

“Oh, kid if you only knew,” Plagg said as he started to chuckle. “But she made me swear to never speak of that event ever again.” Adrien let out a sigh as he shook his head; his eyes started to scan over the small card. However all he was seeing were office numbers from her company. He turned the card around hoping to find something besides the numbers in the front of the card. That’s where he saw the well written number.

“Hey, this must be it.” Adrien said as he started to dial the number onto his phone. The blonde boy’s thumbed hesitated just he was about to tap on the little green icon. He was wondering if it was such a good idea to call the older woman. Plagg noticed his hesitation and gave out a sigh as he floated in front of his holder’s view. 

“What now?” Ask the little black kwami. Adrien stared down at the now dimming phone screen.

“What if she’s busy, I wouldn’t want to bother her.” Plagg shook his head as he gave out a sigh.

“Wasn’t she the one that told you to call her anytime?” Plagg stated as if making the young blonde remember the black-blue haired woman’s words.

_“Call me anytime.”_

Nodding his head at her words that ran through his head Adrien was seconds away from tapping at the green icon to send out a call towards the female designer, however, just before he did his phone – **ding-** singling the boy that he had gotten a message. “It’s a message from Alya; actually a group message.”

**Alya, Nino**

**A: Hey guys! Marinette just texted me**

**Looks like they let her out of the hospital!**

**She’s back home now!**

**N: Thts gr8t!**

**Yeah! Really glad she’s back home**

**Does that mean she’s regained back her memories?**

Adrien asked hoping that, that was the reason as to why the doctor’s discharged her from the hospital. Adrien was practically staring holes into his phone screen which was now becoming dim but then it lit up as a new message popped into his screen.

**Alya, Nino**

**N: Yeah? Did she??**

**A: …No**

**Doctors told the fam that there wasn’t really nothing they can do medically to treat amnesia**

**The best treatment for it is for her to resume her daily routine.**

**That if she did that there would be a good chance she’ll remember…**

Adrien groaned as he allowed his body to drop down to his bed, draping an arm over his eyes trying to hold back his emotion’s from spilling out. Plagg noticed his boy was trying to hold it all together but the little kwami knew better. Looking down at the now dim phone the little black kwami floated down to see what exactly it was that made his boy so upset. Tapping his little finger onto the screen –allowing it to brighten up- he read over the messages that he had gotten for both Alya and Nino. Once reading what they had said a small frown set upon his little mouth. Plagg glances over at his boy, “You want to talk about it kid?” Adrien shook his head not saying a single word to his kwami because he knew that if he did then he would lose all control of his emotions and that’s the last thing he wanted right at that moment. “If you won’t talk to me about it then talk about it with someone at least…your letting this eat you and believe it or not Adrien it hurts me to see you like this.” Adrien didn’t make any signs of moving from his position. Plagg glared at his stubborn blonde boy as he flew to the young boy’s phone and started to tap away at the screen. Taking notice of the constant movement in his hand, Adrien sat up to see what his kwami was doing, only to see him tapping one last time on his phone screen.

“What are you doing Pl─” Adrien’s voice cuts off when he heard a voice coming out from his phone.

_“Hello?”_ Looking down at his phone he noticed that Plagg had actually dialed a number, not just any number but Angel Dupain-Cheng’s. _“Hellooo~”_ Snapping out of his daze Adrien turned a glare towards the black kwami as he quickly answered the other person.

“Ah…h-hello,” Adrien’s words stuttered out.

_“Adrien…is something wrong?”_ Angel asked in a more hushed tone.

“Ah…mmm…not really…”There was a pause as Angel considered the boy’s words. Adrien was able to make out whispers in the background.

_“Who is it?”_ Asked a male that sounded to be right beside her.

_“It’s Adrien seems like something’s wrong.”_ The older woman answered the male. _“Mari, I’m going to use your terrace. It’s an important call ‘kay?”_ Adrien was able to hear Marinette’s faint voice replying. “ _Okay”_ towards her sister. After a few minutes of shuffling, rustles and a clank Angel finally directed her attention back to the phone call.

“Okay, so spill it blondie, what wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing since I’m more then positive that Plagg was the one that dialed me for you.” Angel said as Adrien can only imagine her crossing her arm across her chest. A small smile sketched onto his lips.

“Marinette is really lucky to have you as a sister.” Angel was slightly taken aback by Adrien’s words but a tender smile worked its way into her lips as her shoulders slightly relaxed.

“You know you can also consider me as a sister too Adrien,” Angel said as she made her way towards the railing of the terrace. Adrien’s eyes widen at Angel’s words not really expecting her to say that. “Now really what’s going through that mind of yours? That even Plagg though you need to talk to me.” Adrien bit his bottom lip as he tried to form the words he wanted to say to the older woman.

“I heard that Marinette was released from the hospital…but she still doesn’t remember…” Angel blinked a few times before she finally connected the pieces.

“Oh, chérie (Oh, sweetheart),” Angel said as she turned her body around allowing her back to rest against the railing. “Just because she still can’t remember doesn’t mean she never will. I’m sure Alya told you and Nino that the reason as to why Dr. Lebeau discharged Mari from the hospital; it wouldn’t do her any good if she were to stay there since there wasn’t anything there to help her remember about your father, you and your other alter ego.” Adrien allowed the words to sink in understand what Angel was trying to tell him. However, it didn’t change the fact that it worried him that there would be a chance, that slight chance that she would never remember him. Not only as Chat Noir but as him, Adrien Agreste, the lonely boy that no one seems to care about –Or so he thinks-.

“But what if she doesn’t,” Adrien said in a whisper trying to force the words to come out of his mouth. “What if she doesn’t remember me?” Angel gave a down casted look as she stared at the ground. She understood what the boy was going through…well semi understood.

“Well, then create something new,” Angel said with a soft voice as she turned her gaze up into the dull illuminating stars that were painted on to the night sky of Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel-chan: I want to give a HUGE thanks to Aslea for fixing my horrible French into Purrfect French that actually native speakers can understand. Hopefully We can continue to work together until the end of this story...and well if we can't well at least Aslea was SUPER SWEET to help out a dork like me. 
> 
> Well that's it for now if you wish to know more information please don't forget to leave them on the comments down below and I'll get back you as soon as possible.  
> And I will see ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**7:55 p.m.**

Adrien’s words were stuck in his throat upon hearing those words. “Something…new…”

“Think of it as if you and Marinette are meeting one another for the first time again.” Adrien started to rub the back of his neck, remembering that day. Marinette getting mad at him because she had assumed that he had been the one that placed the gum on her seat. When in fact he was simply only trying to remove the gum from the seat, because Chloé thought it would be such a great idea to teach Marinette and Alya a “lesson”; Marinette was the first person to actually treat him like he was an actual person –a human being- not a god because he was Gabriel Agreste’s son or because he was Adrien the model but as Adrien Agreste, the young lonely boy that has very low self-esteem. His breath hitched just thinking of the chances that Marinette might hate him again. His hand tightens around his phone knowing there was a good chance of that happening.

“No, that’s not possible,” said the blonde as he allowed his bangs to cover his eyes as he muttered the words out into the phone. “She’ll only hate me…again…” Angel blinked in confusion not quite understanding what he meant by ‘again’. The older woman was fully aware of her little sister’s attraction towards the young Agreste boy but the time’s that Marinette and Angel had talked with one another there was never a time the young girl said anything about hatred towards the Agreste boy, was she missing something?

“Look Adrien, I’m not sure how or what the situation was when both you and Mari first met but I’m sure by what happened in the end you two became friends,” Angel took a pause as her olive green eyes looked out to the breath taking scenery that the terrace had to offer. “Or no? I mean sure it turned into an awkward friendship I’m sure.” Angel was able to hear a dry chuckle leave the blonde’s lips.

“Yeah, your right.”

“Adrien, things happen for a reason that’s why we must expect the unexpected.” Angel placed her warm hand on the cold railing allowing a shiver to go through her body. “I’m not just saying it because you’re the hero of Paris, mind you.” Angel said as a small giggle escaped her lips making Adrien chuckle at the comment.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Angel smiled as her gaze turned towards the stars again.

“Now from the impression you gave me on yours and Mari first encounter wasn’t your greatest to start off with so…Why not make this ‘chance’ better than the first.” The black-blue haired woman suggested. “Another chance to make a good impression right?” Hope started to fill the boy’s body as he considered the older woman’s words.

“Okay! Your right I’m getting a second chance to make things right.”

“Bonne Chance, Adrien (Good luck, Adrien.)” Adrien smiled at the encouraging words Angel was giving him.

“Merci Angel.”

“Quand tu veux mon cher (Anytime my dear.)” Adrien’s smile widen as they both ended their call. Angel let out a sigh as she let her arms dangle of the railing, her phone still in her hand. “I don’t know how this boy has made it this far in life without having done anything stupid yet,” thinking through her words again Angel scoffed as she rolled her eyes. “Then again with a father like his who would be able to…He must have become more fragile since his mother just up and vanished from this world…” Her olive green eyes looked up towards the sky feeling the cooling air against her skin she closed her eyes enjoying the cool breeze hitting her warm skin; it was almost like she was once again running up top rooftops and swinging up to top of the Eiffel Tower looking over the city of Paris.

**─Clack─**

Angel looked over her shoulder not moving from where she was standing to see Clovis climbing up to the terrace. “Everything alright?” He asked as he softly closed the hatch and made his way towards his lover.

“Yes, everything is fine. Adrien just needed a little push.” Angel said turning her gaze back out to the scenery. Only to return her gaze back at Clovis who in return took her hands into his own.

“I didn’t mean about Adrien,” Angel gave him a questionable look. “I meant about you.” Angel’s eyes widen as she was taken aback from his words.

“Of…course I’m alright why wouldn’t I be?” Angel asked the tall dark indigo haired male who in return started back at her. Sapphire blue stared down at olive green eyes, neither dared to look away from each other.

“Because I know you,” Clovis said breaking the silence between them. “You’re hiding something from me…” Angel fought against her emotion’s that were daring to give her away to the man she deeply loves.

“I’m not hiding anything, Clovis,” said the designer, her eyes never leaving Clovis’s, because she knew that if she averted her eyes then he would know her words were a lie. His mouth opened ready to speak out his emotions once again however before even a single word slipped out of his lip’s he was cut off by the opening hatch. The two looked towards the trap door to see Marinette’s head pop out.

“Oh, did I interrupt something?” Marinette asked as she stood in place not wanting to climb up to the terrace in case they did want to continue on with their conversation.

“No, you didn’t Mari,” Clovis answered as she dropped one of his arms to his side as he kept a hold onto Angel’s hand interlacing their finger’s together. “It’s not like it isn’t something we can discuss another day.” His sapphire eyes glance down to his lover who in return smiled and nodded. Despite the fact that in the inside she was thanking Marinette for coming when she did but also dreading for the time when Clovis and her have to once again return to the topic later.

“Yeah,” Angel leaned into Clovis’s warmth as she looked at her sister. “So, what is it Mari?” 

“Oh, well maman wanted to know if you both are going to stay the night.” Both Clovis and Angel looked at one another as they glanced down at Angel’s phone screen to see ─ **8:21 p.m.─** it wasn’t so late into the night however, being owners of a bakery, Marinette and Angel’s parents had to go to sleep early in order for them to wake up at 5 a.m. and get everything ready to open up the bakery. The couple looked at one another and then at Marinette.

“No, I think we’ll take our leave now,” Marinette looked at Clovis and then at her sister.

“Are you staying at his place?”

“Well yeah it is **our** apartment,” said the older woman as both Clovis and her made their way down the terrace and into Marinette’s room; Marinette backed away from the trap door allowing them to climb down.

“Quoi! Depuis Quand? (What! Since when?)” Marinette asked as the two were now standing in front of her.

“Since Clovis moved to his condo about three years ago.” Marinette didn’t push the topic any further and guided the couple to the door.

“Oh, Angel, Clovis, will you two be staying the night with us?” Sabine asked as she saw the three walking down from Marinette’s room. Clovis smiled at the woman and shook his head.

“No, Sabine we’re just going to head home now.” Sabine nodded as she walked back to the small kitchen. She came back out with a container.

“Here take some goodies with you.” Clovis took the container from Sabine’s hands.

“Thanks maman,” Angel said as she smiled at her mother and father –who had come out of the bath-. The young couple bid them goodbye and left the small apartment. Marinette made her way towards her room, once closing her door she walked over towards her desk sitting in her pink office chair. Tikki came out of her hidden room, which the young designer had made for her, to see her holder sitting in front of her desk and being quiet. Quietly the little red kwami floated towards her girl only to see her sketching into her sketch book. Tikki moved closer to see it wasn’t a design in which she’s used to seeing the girl do but it was a sketch of someone and not just anyone but of someone the young girl should know **very** well.

“Qu’est ce que tu dessines Marinette (What are you drawing Marinette?)” Tikki asked despite in knowing the answer to her question however the little kwami just wanted to know if by chance her girl had actually regained her memories of said person that she was drawing him.

“Huh?” Marinette shook her head allowing her eyes to focus and look down at her sketch book. “Ah…I…I don’t know…” Tikki’s small hope was quickly crushed upon hearing the girl’s words.  

_She was subconsciously drawing him,_ Tikki thought as she stared down at the half finished sketched of Chat Noir, and all that was needed to finish the sketch was the hero’s eyes which looked to be redrawn countless times.

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

The two looked over towards Marinette’s phone, which was right beside her, to see the screen light on. Marinette took the phone in her hand and brought it in front of her. It was a text message; Marinette read it and a small smile started to paint its way onto her lips. Tikki noticed and floated up her shoulder to take a peek to see who the message was from. “Nathanaël?” Tikki questioned not really asking for an answer.

“Yeah, I texted him and Alya that I’m out of the hospital,” The young girl answered as she started to reply to the message. Tikki wasn’t sure what exactly she was supposed to tell her as she sees her continue on replying to the red headed classmate. The text messages continued on until Marinette noticed that the young boy was dozing off to sleep since it was taking him longer to reply to the girl. She bid him goodnight and ended their conversation. The young girl placed her phone next to the still opened sketch book and sees the unfinished sketch of a person she was drawing. She stared at it for what felt like forever and without her knowing she traced her fingers against the page. She took noticed of what she was doing, shaking her head and stood up from the chair and walked up the small stairs to her bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed Marinette gave out a sigh still trying to figure out who the person she drew in her sketch book was. Tikki had left her be a while back warning her not to stay up late since she was going to school in the morning. She opened the covers and slipped under them pulling them over her body and placing her head onto the pillow Marinette started to slowly drift into sleep but before sleep fully consumed her a question slipped out of her lips.

“Who…are you?”

**Bel Étranger**

**6:30 a.m.**

It was early morning and a certain young black-blue haired girl was already up and about. She was moving back and forth making sure she had everything. Due to all the constant moving and loud noises the girl was making it stirred the small little red kwami awake from her sleep; floating out of her make shift room rubbing the sleep out of her eyes Tikki stared at the wide awake Marinette in slight shock. “Marinette…What are you doing?” Tikki asked sleep still evident in her speech. Marinette turned her head towards the sleep floating kwami.

“Oh! Je suis désole Tikki, est-ce je t’ai réveiller ? (Oh ! I’m sorry Tikki did I wake you up?)” Marinette took Tikki in her hands allowing the little kwami to sit in her palms and look up at her holder with tired eyes.

“It’s alright, but why are you up so early? That’s rare since it’s you.” Marinette pouted at the comment her kwami made towards her. However even she knew it was true letting out a sigh Marinette smiled down at Tikki.

“Well, Uh…” Tikki looked up at the girl in confusion not understanding why she wasn’t able to answer her question. “I actually don’t know…well I do, I wasn’t really able to sleep last night. I kept having these weird dreams of these guys.” Marinette said as she looked up and stared out her small window.

“Guys? Do you remember what they looked like?” Tikki asked as she tried to get Marinette’s attention back to reality. Marinette’s expression fell when hearing the question; closing her eyes she shook her head and turn to face Tikki again.

“All I can remember is blonde hair,” Tikki held her eyes with Marinette’s blue bell eyes. “They both had blonde hair…”

“Anything else?” Tikki tried to push but knew to hold back a bit.

“Ahm…well one of the blonde’s was wearing a black leather suit…and I think he had…cat ears…?” Marinette questioned herself towards the end of her sentence. “Ahm…and his hair was messy like…he just got out of bed or something. And the other boy…was wearing normal clothes but his hair was a bit neater…” Marinette said trying to remember her dream. Her memories of the boys were there it was just being blocked.

“Anything else?” Tikki tried one more time.

“Oh! Ah…I had a dream of winning a contest…something about a derby hat that…Chloé tried to take credit for,” Marinette’s voice started to gain some confidence in it as she continued on with telling her dream to the little red kwami. “But of course she didn’t get away with it because she didn’t know about my hidden signature, that is until I was explaining everything to my favorite designer, Gabriel Agreste.” Marinette said with a triumphal smile as she recalls the memory of the event. Silence befell the two as the words sinked in to the two; eyes widen as they both realized exactly what the black-blue haired girl had just said.

“Marinette, what did you say?” Marinette looked at the floating Kwami as she opened her mouth to answer her.

“Gabriel…Agreste…is my favorite designer!” Marinette yelled out the last word as she stated her sentence with more confidence and delight as she finally remembered something…someone. The bright smile that adored her lips soon turned upside down as something came to her allowing a small gasp to escape her lips. “Oh no! There was another contest and it was due **today!** ” Marinette quickly dashed over towards her desk to look at her sketch book leaving her poor little kwami floating in the air.

“Marinette attends, est-tu sȗr? (Marinette wait, are you sure?)” Tikki asked in confusion, not recalling anything about any contest the young girl was planning on entering. Marinette’s movements started to slow down as she tried to remember if there really was a contest that she was supposed to enter that day.

“Yes…? Ah…No I-I mean…I don’t…remember…” Tikki giggled as she patted Marinette’s shoulder as she tried to comfort her holder.

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

The two heads turned towards the vibrating cell phone.

**─VRRHH─VRRHH─**

It vibrated for a second time, before Marinette had a chance to even grab hold of her phone another message had come in. Marinette unlocked her phone and started to tap onto the screen to get to her messages. “It’s a message from Alya and Nathan.” Marinette said as she opened Alya’s text message first.

**Alya**

**Hey girl are you coming to school today or not yet?**

Marinette smiled at her best friend’s message as she tapped on the screen to reply to her message.

**Of course!**

**I want to be with everyone already**

Once finishing replying to Alya’s message Marinette went on to check the other unopened message she had left.

**Nathanaël**

**Hey Mari are you coming back to school today?**

Marinette gave a tender smile down at the message, it might be the exact same thing Alya had asked but coming from Nathanaël well it seemed more…sweet. Replying back to the boy Marinette placed her phone into her back pocket and glanced over at her open sketch book that was left opened to the last sketch she had drawn the night before. “I have a feeling that I’m going to meet you…soon.” Marinette muttered to herself as she closed the book and placed the sketch book into her backpack. The young girl glanced over to the clock to see the time.

  **─7:22 a.m. ─**

“I think I have time for some cereal…what do you think Tikki?” Tikki floated up beside the girls head and smiled with a nod of her head. Gathering her things, Marinette opened her little purse for the kwami to hide in and descended down the stairs to be welcomed by two people.

“Morning Mari,” The male was the first to greet her which alerted the woman in front of him. Looking over her shoulder, olive green met with blue bell eyes, the two sisters gave each other a smile before Marinette covered her mouth to stiffen a laugh. Raising a single brow perplexed at her sister’s change in action turning to look at Clovis, he gave her a teasing smile before gesturing towards her upper lip. Not quite understanding what her lover was trying to say to her, Angel took out her phone to stare at the black screen to see her reflection and that’s when she finally got why her lover and sister were acting the way they were, pouting Angel gave a glare to Clovis. “Dammit Clovis and you couldn’t have told me about this before Mari came down from her room~” said the female in a slightly whining voice as she proceeded to wiping the milk mustache which only earned herself a fit of giggles from her sister and a smirk from the man she loves.

“Because it was too cute.” The older woman rolled her eyes while Marinette took a seat right next to Clovis. Angel handed Marinette a bowl which she took and thanked her sister as she went on to serve herself some cereal.

“Hey Angel how’s your new collection coming along?” Marinette asked as she poured in the milk into her bowl. Angel gave out a frustrated sigh at just remembering of the situation her Spring/Summer collection is in.

  
“We’re behind schedule…The fabric’s we had ordered were not going to be delivered on time, over at the New York branch. Turns out that the person that was in charge in ordering the fabric’s decided to forget to order them the day of which I had instructed them to…” Angel glared at nothing in particular just recalling the said worker. “Luckily, thanks to the company being in China and a small push of persuasive conversation with the owner─” Before Angel could continue on with her sentence Clovis decided to voice out his thoughts on the matter.

“More like yelled out the poor guy’s ear off.” Angel scoffed as she pointed her spoon towards the man.

“I wouldn’t have yelled if the guy had just simply agreed to what I was proposing to him.” Angel stated as Clovis only rolled his eyes and drank the rest of his coffee. “Anyways~ I had him agree into finishing the fabrics in less than five days; still in high quality and to send the fabric’s to the Paris branch instead of the New York branch…Of course I had to add a few more dollar signs into the mix to make it actually happen.” Angel said as she gritted out the words through her teeth.

“You think you’ll make it for fashion week?”

“Hm…maybe…” Angel said as she popped the spoon into her mouth, while the two people sitting in front of her raised an eyebrow at Angel’s response. They weren’t use to the woman saying something so negative in fact it was strange to say the least. Angel Dupain-Cheng was always positive even at the worst of times just like Marinette however, at that moment it was different.

“We will,” Angel looked up, olive green meet sapphire blue. “We will make it for fashion week.” Angel blinked but didn’t utter a single word as a small smile displayed onto her lips.

“Hey Ange, will you ever do a collaboration with Gabriel Agreste?” Marinette asked. Silence befell the small counter table as it took a few seconds for the words to process into the two adult’s minds before it final clicked.

“You remember him!” The two said in a yelling union, which only made Marinette jump in her seat.

“What else did you remember?” Angel asked as she leaned into the counter.

“Nothing else,” Marinette replied as she slowly got out of her seat. “I just remembered Mr. Agreste because I had a dream of the time I entered the derby hat contest he held at school.”

“Wait, I remember Ange mentioning that you told her about it,” Marinette nodded as she gave Clovis a smile. “Didn’t that Bourgeois girl try to pass off your design as her own?” Both Angel and Marinette gave out a sigh recalling Chloé.

“Don’t remind me,” The girls said in union. Marinette set her bowl down in the sink as she sneak three cookies into her bag.

“Alright I’m off to school.” Marinette called out as she grabbed her backpack and headed towards the door.

“Hold on there kiddo,” Clovis called out stopping Marinette in her tracks. “Do your maman and papa know?”

“I’m sure they do,” Marinette said with a shrug of her shoulder.” I mean I was going to pass by the bakery.” Clovis gives her a pointed look as he turned towards Angel and gestured towards her sister.

“Aren’t you going to stop her?” He questioned the woman. All she did was give him a blank look and a shrug of her shoulders.

“Why? The doctor did say she should go back to her daily life, so why stop her from doing just that?”

“Because she just got out of the hospital, she should be in bed resting not out and about.” Clovis said as he turned all his attention to Angel, when Angel noticed that she signaled Marinette discreetly to leave which she didn’t hesitate on doing and sneak out the door.

“You really think my sister is going to stay in bed when that’s all she did in the hospital for pretty much three day’s straight.” Angel stated as she gave a flick of her wrist. “Plus it’s not like she’ll be wondering around the streets of Paris. She’s going to be **in school**.” Clovis gave out a huff as he took in her words and he knew she was right but could you blame him, the young girl was like a sister to him but even he knew there was a limit to where he can actually tell Marinette what to do and what not to do.

“Oh, and just to let you know Mari left already.” Angel added as she turned back around to her bowl of cereal leaving a dumb founded Clovis to stare at the now empty space where the young black-bluenette haired girl once stood.

**Bel Étranger**

Marinette walked out from the back into the front of the bakery to be greeted by her parents. “Good morning, sweetie.” They said as Marinette gave them a smile.

“Good morning maman papa,” Marinette replied as she pulled her backpack on her shoulder allowing her parents to take notice of it.

“Where are you going Mari?” Sabine asked her daughter. Marinette was half way towards the bakery door but stop to answer her mother.

“To school I’ll be late if I don’t leave now.” Marinette said as she headed towards the door once again. Sabine’s expression showed worry, she didn’t want her daughter to be exposed to the outside world just yet…at least not after what had happen here inside of the bakery. Sabine extended her arm forwards as she tried to stop her little girl from walking out of the store but was stopped by a large hand that softly landed on her shoulder. Looking up, grey-blue eyes stared up at olive green. The man shook his head ever so slowly as he gave her a reassuring smile that their little girl was going to be alright. Sabine looked back at where her daughter was just standing seconds ago only to find that the door was opening and in came costumers.

“Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, elle ira bien. (Do not worry my love she will be fine.)” Tom said as he rubbed her back tenderly as he then went back into the kitchen. As Sabine gave out a sigh the door to the bakery chimed open, glancing up her eyes met with the blue bell eyes of her little girl.

“Oh maman, I forgot to tell you, I’ll see you during lunch time, okay?” With that the young girl left leaving a small smile on her mother’s lips. As Marinette made her way to school she glanced down at her phone to see it read **─7:54─** she had less than six minutes to get to her class and into her seat. The street light changed from the red hand into the white walking figure. Marinette crossed the street and continued on to school in a jog. The young girl had just made it to the classroom when the bell rang, signaling the beginning of classes. There she stood in front of the closed door staring down at the door handle; placing a hand on her chest she let out a sigh, steeling her nerves preparing for what was to come. Marinette grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door, upon doing that all the attention was turn towards her. Eyes lit up with joy when they saw the sweet and clumsy girl well everyone but Chloé and Sabrina.

“Marinette do you remember me?” Rose asked.

“Yeah! Do you remember me?”

“What about me?” One after another asked the poor overwhelmed girl as they continued to cage her in the small circle they formed.

“Alright, class I think that’s enough with the welcome back,” Ms. Bustier said as she parted the sea of students to get to Marinette. “If you all continue on crowding Marinette you’re only going to overwhelm her and she’s going to end up fainting. I’m sure that’s not what you want.”

“No!” Ms. Bustier gave a nod on her head as she gestured them to return to their seats.

“Alright then, so please all of you return to your seats and you all can ask Marinette what you wish during your break in a more calmly matter.” The student’s nodded as they each turn on their heels and returned to their seats. “It’s good to have you back Marinette.” Ms. Bustier said as she gave the girl a sweet smile and gestured her towards her seat next to Alya.

“Thanks Ms. Bustier.” Marinette returned the smile and made her way towards her seat. The rest of class continued on as it normally did. Ms. Bustier lectured asking questions and the students were but of course either taking notes or being distracted by something else; Adrien in particular was being distracted quiet a lot. There was not a moment when the boy was sneaking glances at the girl sitting behind him. He was trying to find ways to start a conversation with the said girl.

_  
“…then create something new.”_

The words kept playing in his thoughts like a broken record.

**─RING─**

The bell rang signifying the students to move on to their next class. “Alright kids don’t forget to do your homework. Oh! And Marinette please stay behind for a bit.” Marinette was placing her belongings into her backpack when Ms. Bustier asked her to stay behind.

“Do you want me to wait for you?” Alya asked as she draped her strap onto her shoulder. Marinette smiled at her best friend but shook her head at the question.

“No, you go on ahead,” Alya nodded as she started to walk down from her seat with Marinette in tow. “Just let Ms. Mendeleiev I’ll be a tad late.” Alya let out a snort as she rolled her eyes at what her best friend had just said.

“Yeah, well what else is new?” Marinette playfully punched Alya’s shoulder as the girl walked out of the classroom leaving Marinette alone with Ms. Bustier.

“Yes, Ms. Bustier?” The teacher set down the stack of papers she had just finished gathering and tapped them onto the desk to straighten them; looking up at Marinette with a hint of worry in her eyes.

“Are you doing alright Marinette?” She asked as she set down the papers. “You didn’t have any trouble in following the lesson today right?” Marinette gave the older woman a sheepish smile as she scratched the back of her head.

“Well, actually I was having a little bit of trouble in understanding the lecture today.” Ms. Bustier let out a sigh with a nod of her head.

“I thought so…hm,” Ms. Bustier leaned onto her desk as she thought over what she could do to help out her dear student. “Hm…Why don’t you ask Alya for her notes and see if she could explain it to you. I think that when student teach each other they seem to understand the material much better. And if you are still having trouble in understand the material then please come see me.” Marinette smiled and nodded.

“Okay Ms. Bustier.”

“Oh, one more thing,” Ms. Bustier shuffled through her papers before finally finding what she was looking for.

“Here I had passed out a few handouts yesterday, I’m sure these will help you in understanding the material as well.” The older woman said as she handed the handouts to the young girl. “Alya should be able to help you with those as well and if she can’t then my door is always open.” Marinette took the papers and placed them into her bag as she gave Ms. Bustier a smile.

“Thank you, Ms. Bustier.” The young girl said with a smile and walked out of the classroom. To her surprise someone was waiting for her. Marinette stopped at the foot of the door as she stared at the person in front of her. Blue bell eyes met with green eyes; the young boy gave her a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Hey,” was all he said with a wave of his hand. Marinette raised a single brow as she did the same and returned the wave.

“Hey…ah…Adrien, right?” Adrien slightly jumped ay Marinette’s words as he quickly nodded.

“R-Right,” Adrien didn’t know exactly what he should do next he wasn’t exactly expecting to get as far as he did. “Ah, it’s…it’s nice to meet you Marinette.” Adrien said as he extended his hand out, waiting, for (maybe) Marinette to take it. However, the young girl did the exact opposite; she stared at it. Her eyes darted from the boy’s face to his out stretched hand. Adrien was losing his confidence as time kept passing by and started to retreat his hand until a small delicate hand reached out for it, his green eyes looked up to see the blue eyed girl hesitating slightly before she finally took his hand into hers. When their palms came into contact they felt a jolt of what felt like electricity run through their arms. Blue bell met with green once again, at that moment a flash of a memory passed through Marinette’s mind; hands slightly touching as one of them was handing over their umbrella to the other. As they once again stared at one another. But before Marinette had a chance to get a good look of the owner of the umbrella a sharp pain spread throughout her head like wild fire. Gripping her head with her free hand Marinette winced as her head throbbed in pain.

“Hey are you alright?” Adrien asked his voice laced with worry and panic. Coming to the girl’s side he wrap his arms around her shoulder as he started to guide her down the hallway. “Let’s take you to the nurse’s office.” Not waiting for her to response to his suggestion Adrien was well under way to taking the girl towards the nurse’s office.

“N-No…” Marinette forced the words out as she forced her feet to stop moving forward which made the blonde stop in his tracks as well. “I-I’m fine, I swear.”

“Marinette you’re in pain.” Adrien stated as he tried to make her move again.

“No it’s okay the pain is fading,” the girl looked up at the boy staring straight into his eyes. “S’il vous plaît (Please.)” Adrien bite the bottom of his lips debating against himself whether or not to listen to the girl’s request. However, the longer he stared into her mesmerizing blue bell eyes the more he caved into her words.

“Alright,” he said reluctantly not really liking his choice. “But if you feel like this again I’m taking you to the nurse’s office got it.” Marinette blinked but let out a breathless chuckle as she nodded at the blonde boy.

“Je l’ai (Got it).” Adrien gave out a sigh as he looked down at the girl who was still wrapped in her arm. Quickly Adrien dropped his arm around the girl’s shoulders and processed with rubbing his arms.

“Well we should probably get to class before Ms. Mendeleiev scolds is even worse than she already will.” Adrien suggested earning him a giggle from the girl.

“Yeah you’re right I get enough of that after coming back from defeating the latest aku─” Marinette quickly cut herself off before finishing her sentence.

“A what?” Adrien asked as he peered into her face. Letting out a nervous chuckle Marinette backed up a bit allowing some personal space for the both of them.

“Fashion design! Finishing designing my latest design. Yeah that’s what I meant to say ehehe.” Adrien tilted his head in confusion but shrugged it off. The two continued on making there way towards there physics class. Adrien kept glancing down at the black-blue haired girl that was walking right next to him without a care in the world. His head was working overtime as he tried to figure out how to deepen his friendship with the girl.

“H-Hey do you ah…maybe want to hang out during lunch time?” Marinette turn to look at him as he feet started to slow down until they were both facing one another. A blush emitting onto the boy’s cheeks. “I-I mean if you want to I-I mean.” Marinette’s eyes were staring holes into the blonde’s face only making him more nervous and self-cautious.

“Sure,” that all melted once he heard her reply. He blinked not quite sure he heard her correctly.

“Huh?” Marinette giggled as she shook her head.

“I said sure, but I did promise my maman that I was going to be home for lunch so if you don’t mind we can hand out at my house.” Marinette suggested as she pointed towards the direction of her house. Adrien couldn’t believe it, he simply couldn’t believe how far he had gotten to talk with Marinette let alone actually ask the said girl to hang out with.

“Ouais, ouais ça me va (Yeah, yeah that perfectly fine with me.)” Marinette smiled at the boy and nodded as she turn towards the door that Adrien had not even noticed that they had reach.

“Great, well we’ll meet at the stairs then?” Adrien nodded as they both walked into the classroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your guy's question's or anything else in the comment down below and I'll get back to you ASAP. Or you can always look for me at tumblr; pinkxblue. To ask me anything else in regards to this story.
> 
> And I will see ya~


	5. Chapter 5

**─12:58 p.m.─**

Morning classes were nearing there end and break was approaching ever so closer. Everyone was on edge just itching to ask their beloved classmate ─Marinette **─** if she remembers them. However, they knew that was probably not the greatest idea they should do at the moment. The girl just returned to her usual life routine it was best to just leave her be until the end of the school day.

There was five minutes before the bell rang to signal the students that it was lunch time. “Alright everyone please remember to study for tomorrow’s quiz,” The student’s math teacher called out as he looked to see his student’s starting to pack their belongings into their backpacks. “Of course, Marinette, you will be excused from the quiz, however please do still go over the notes with your friends so you can understand the material.” Marinette looked at the man who was standing in front of the classroom and gave him a nod.

“Yes, Mr. Durand,” Marinette replied back to her teacher as she placed the last of her belonging into her bag.

**─RING─**

With that the students rushed out of the classroom to enjoy their break. Majority of the student wasted no time to leave the classroom so they would settle their hunger in their stomach. While the rest of the student took their time, and walked out of the classroom. Alya and Marinette were one of those few, as they walked out of the classroom the two started to engage one another in some small talk about the notes in which every teacher was telling her to get from her friends. “Thanks Alya, I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Marinette said as Alya handed the said girl a copy of all the notes.

“You would have pretty much have drown in your worries, knowing you.” The girls giggled at Alya’s comment as they leisurely made their way towards the entrance of the school. “So that’s all the notes for all the classes minus gym of course.” Alya said as she pointed towards the small stack in the young girl beside her was holding.

“Okay,” the girl’s stopped at the foot of the stairs as Alya looked at her phone screen and Marinette skimmed the notes.

“Damn,” Alya muttered under her breath grabbing Marinette’s attention.

“What’s wrong?” Alya looked up at her friend as she gave her an apologetic look.

“Sorry girl, looks like I won’t be able to help you out with the notes later, I have to look after my brother’s and sister’s after school.” Marinette gave her a smile as she shook her head.

“C'est très bien, je vais gérer de quelque façon Alya (It’s fine, Alya I’ll manage somehow.)” Marinette said with a reassuring smile to her best friend. Alya returned her smile as she glanced back at her phone and gave out a sigh.

“Okay,” Alya locked her phone and placed the phone in her back pocket. “I have to get going, I’ll see you back at class later?” Alya said more as a question. Marinette gave her best friend a sweet bright smile as she nodded her head.

“Of course,” Alya nodded and was about to head off to her house. Until she noticed a certain blonde heading in the two-girl’s direction, and soon coming to a stop in front of them.

“Hey Marinette,” the boy waved towards the said girl which brought a small smile to said girl; as she waved back in response. Adrien’s gaze shifted and noticed Alya to the side. “Hey Alya,” Alya dumbfounded-ly waved back, wondering just why exactly Adrien Agreste was talking to Marinette **─** her best friend **─** though the biggest shock to the girl was the fact that her best friend wasn’t stuttering or blushing like the an ‘idiot in love’ she would always become.

“Ah…Hey Adrien…do you need something?” Alya asked turning her attention fully back at the pair in front of her.

“Oh, non pas vraiment. Je suis juste là pour rencontrer Marinette réellement. (Oh, no not really. I’m just here to meet up with Marinette, actually.)” Alya blinked several times trying to register the words, Adrien had just said to her.

“Attendre, quoi? (Wait, what?)” Was the only thing that Alya could get out of her mouth.

“Well─ Adrien wanted to hang out. So we’re having lunch together at my house,” Marinette explained to Alya while Adrien took the chance to stand right beside her. “It also gives us a chance to get to know each other a bit better.” Marinette said with a smile as she and Adrien turn on their heels in the direction of the girl’s house. Just as they walked passed Alya, the black-blue haired girl turned and opened her mouth.

“And who knows I might even come to remember him in the process,” Alya looked at the two retreating pre-teens who were making small talk as they waited got the street light to change.

“J’espère vrament que c’est vrai (I really hope that’s true.)” Alya muttered as she heads in the direction of her own house. Marinette looked up at Adrien who seemed a little worried, well more like nervous as they came upon the bakery entrance.

“You really think your maman won’t mind me being here?” Adrien asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Making the girl giggle as she took hold of the door handle of the bakery’s door, slowly starting to open it.

“No, of course she won’t in fact if my hunch is correct, then there’s going to be plenty if not extra food for everyone.” Marinette reassured the boy as the two walked in; they were greeted by the cozy warm atmosphere that the bakery gave off and a smiling woman, who then turn to look at the kids.

“Oh, Alya isn’t with you today?” The woman asked as she bid the guest farewell.

“No, she had to look after her brothers and sisters during lunch,” the woman nodded as she walked out from behind the counter to stand in front of the two young people.

“Well it is nice to see you again Adrien,” the blonde boy smiled up at the older woman.

“It’s nice to see you too Mrs. Cheng,” Sabine smiled tenderly at the boy.

“Oh, sweetheart just call me Sabine you don’t need to be so formal.” Adrien smiled at Sabine as he gave her a nod.

“Maman you know Adrien?” Adrien’s shoulder’s fell upon hearing the girl’s words. Sabine took notice and place a hand on the boy’s shoulder, making him look up at the woman who gave him a reassuring smile.

“Of course, I do sweetie.” Sabine said. “He came to the house once when you two were training for the game tournament; you know for that game you and your father would always play all the time.” Marinette tried to recall that day. She could remember playing…well training with someone however the person seemed to be blurred out in her memories.

“Hm…Je me souviens j'étais la formation avec quelqu'un pour la tournoi de jeu…mais je n'arrive pas à se rappeler qui exactement. (Hm…I remember I was training with someone for the game tournament…but I cannot seem to remember who exactly.)” Marinette was able to remember the event of that day without as much trouble as other times, but it something…right?

Sabine looked over at both her daughter and the young dejected boy as she decided to change the topic when she noticed the blonde’s shoulders drop even further than what they were before…if that was even possible.

“So Adrien are you staying for lunch?”

“Oh…ah yes! I hope I’m not intruding.” Sabine smiled down at the boy as she shook her head.

“No, no of course not Adrien. You are always welcome here,” the bell to the door chimed, Sabine looked up to see a group of four. “Well go on upstairs, Angel should be there by now with Clovis.” The two nodded and started walking pass the counter towards the stairs. As they made their way up, Marinette decided to make small talk.

“See, I told you it was alright.” The girl said as she locked over her shoulder and flashed him a grin in which he returned with a smile.

“Yeah, I should have believed you,” he said just as they reached the door to the girl’s apartment. Marinette was just reaching for the door knob when a loud – **CLANK-** sound came from the other side of the door.

“You ass! Je vous ai dit que je déteste les champignons ! (I told you I hate mushrooms!)” Marinette shook her head when she heard the voice. Before opening the door she sent an apologetic look towards Adrien; making their way through the door. The two young pre-teen were greeted by a couple –one glaring at the other while the other was giving their lover an indifferent expression.

“Vraiment si vous déteste tellement du champignon pourquoi est-ce que vous pouvez manger eux quand il s'agit de plats japonais et coréen? (Really if you hate mushroom’s so much why is it that you can eat them when it comes to Korean and Japanese food?)” The bluenette countered back at his lover. The black-blue haired woman pursed her lips knowing fully well that he had the upper hand on the argument.

“Th-that’s different!” Clovis rolled his eyes at the poor comeback and continued on with preparing the food for the family.

“Why is it that you two fight for the smallest things each time I walked in on you two?” Marinette said as she closed the door once Adrien walked in. “Can you please just behave for now we have a guest.” The couple turned to look at the young girl and boy who were standing at the door, with an indifferent look.

“No,” was all the couple said before Angel went back to trying to get the mushrooms out of the soup Clovis was making. In which she failed miserably; with a puff of her cheeks she crossed her arms and turned towards the kids. Marinette was giving her a look that pretty much said ‘Act your age’.

“What! It’s not like Adrien isn’t going to see this sooner or later,” then the young girl gave out a frustrated sigh, while Adrien gave out a small chuckle.

“Whatever, Adrien and I will be in my room call us when the food is ready.” Angel waved them off as she herself returned to Clovis’s side.

“Yeah, yeah.” Marinette climbed the stairs that led to her room with Adrien in tow. Once they were in the comfort of the girl’s room. Marinette placed her belongings next to her chaise but not before grabbing the notes Alya had given her.

“Sorry for my sister’s actions.” Marinette said as she turned to him only to find him standing at the center of the room doing a 360 degree around the room.

“Its…okay,” Adrien said slowly as his eyes were still examining the girl’s room. “Your sister is really nice and supportive.” His green eyes landed in the girl’s desk and its surroundings. It looked like any normal pre-teen girl’s desk should look like ─well what he expected a girl’s desk to look like in his eyes. He was about to continue on with wondering his eyes but something caught his eyes from the corner. Multiple magazine clipping of himself mounted onto the wall, some looked to be dated back a year or two before he started attending Francois-Dupont middle school. While others looked fairly new Marinette tilted her head in confusion wondering what it was that caught the blonde’s attention. Following his line of sight she saw just exactly what he was seeing…her face quickly flushed as her mouth dried up and she stood frozen in place. Adrien glance over at her trying to see what her reaction would be. The blonde opened his mouth to say something however, he was cut short by the trap door opening revealing Clovis.

The food is ready…” Clovis said as he turns to face the two young pre-teens. He noticed the heavy tension between the two. “Did I interrupt something?” Marinette cheeks was painted a crimson red as she quickly shook her head and walked over towards where Clovis was standing.

“No, no you weren’t.” Clovis raised a single brow as he eyed the young girl and boy, who in turn scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. Clovis was ready to ask another question but was cut off by Marinette pushing him down the stairs, hurrying him down. “Come on, you know how Angel gets when someone takes long.” Biting back his words Clovis nodded and did as Marinette pushed him on doing. While she returned shyly gestured Adrien to follow. When he walked down to where the living room and kitchen became one; he was greeted with s large enough table to fit all six people. They had moved the small coffee table and couches to the side to make room for the table. As Adrien walked towards the table he watched as Tom, Sabine, Marinette and Angel set up the table. Clovis had tried to help the family only to be scolded by the mother of his lover. Adrien simply stood next to the older young man as they watch the family set the table. The blonde raised his hand as his mouth slowly opened to say something; however, he was quickly cut off by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up to the owner of the hand ─emerald green eyes met with sapphire blue. Clovis said nothing but simply shook his head at the boy’s attempts to help the family with table preparations.

“Alight everyone take a seat,” said Sabine with a smile as she turned towards the boys. Clovis dropped his hand from Adrien’s shoulder and went to take a seat next to Angel, while Sabine and Tom took a seat at the ends of the table leaving the seat next to Marinette the only one left opened. They ate the food as they made small talk every so often. Adrien commenting on how delicious the food was. Soon enough lunch was over and both Adrien and Marinette had to go back to the school. On their way back Marinette was glaring down at the papers in her hands, until she finally let out a sigh in frustration.

“What’s wrong, Marinette?” The girl looked to her side and gave the boy a wary smile.

“It’s nothing, really.” Marinette said with a small pout sketching its way into her lips which made Adrien smile as he shook his head at Marinette’s poor attend to hide her worries from him.

“I highly doubt that, especially with you pouting like that.” Adrien said pointing out her expression. Marinette eyes widen slightly as pink started to dust her cheeks. “Come on, you can tell me.” Giving in into Adrien’s words Marinette told him what it was that was bothering her.

“I just can’t seem to understand the math and physics notes that Alya gave me to look over from yesterday’s lessons.” Marinette said as she held out the notes towards Adrien. The boy took the notes from her hand to examine the content of the notes. As he was looking over the papers he noticed that it was pretty much straight forward to him at least. Though he would understand that the black-bluenette wouldn’t understand since she wasn’t there for the lecture. The notes on their own were rather difficult to understand.

“If you want I can help you.” Adrien blurted out, which surprised him.

“Oh, no. I couldn’t bother you with something like this.” Marinette said as she took back her notes from Adrien. “Plus, I’m pretty sure you’re busy. I wouldn’t want to add on to your plate.” Taking out his phone, Adrien looked through his planner to see that he was actually free after school.

“Actually, I’m free after school so I can totally help you.” Adrien insisted.

“You don’t have to Adrien, really its fine.” By then Adrien placed a hand on the girl’s shoulder making her stop and turn to stare up at him. A smile was sketched onto the boy’s lips.

“I want to Marinette.” The two stared into each other’s eyes; a soft blush dusted the young girl’s cheeks as she quickly avoided his eyes. 

“O-okay, thank you for helping me Adrien,” Marinette said as she flashed him a smile which brought a dust of pink to the model’s cheeks.

“No problem Marinette,” the two continued on walking towards the school. “What are friend’s for.” The two smiled at one another.

**Bel Étranger**

“Amandine! They’re beautiful!” A girl cried out as she gushed over a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers. Amandine smiled brightly as she held the bouquet closer towards herself.

“Thanks Louisa,” the two-girl’s smiled at one another as they started to make their way towards the back of the school. “I hope everyone in class will like them.” Amandine said as she looked down at the bright lively flowers.

“You’re kidding right? They’re going to LOVE them!” Louisa said as she used her arms to express her words even more. Amandine giggled at her friend’s action.

“Heh, you’re right.” The two-girl’s giggled in union but it was cut off when Amandine bumped into someone. “Unff─ I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Amandine quickly apologized as she glanced down to look at her flowers to see that they were okay but the next thing she heard made her body stiff frozen.

“Argh! You can say that again you numbskull!” The girl’s eyes darted up from her flowers to come into view with bright ocean blue eyes and honey blonde hair. Amandine’s eyes widen in horror as she noticed who it was she bumped into ─Chloé Bourgeois. “Do you know how much my clothes are worth!?” Amandine started to back away like a scared little puppy as she muttered ‘sorry’.

“Of course you don’t! I bet your parent’s would have to sell their dinky little flower shop to afford my clothes.” Chloé said with a smirk, but that’s when she noticed them –the flower bouquet in Amandine’s hands.

“Hey! She said she was sorry!” Louisa jumped in between Amandine and Chloé which in returned earned her a glare from the blonde haired girl. Louisa slightly flinched at Chloé’s cold stare.

“Who asked you Miss nosey?” Chloé pushed Louisa away and stood in front of Amandine. Without out warning the blonde swatted the flower bouquet out of Amandine’s hands. “Oops, sorry I just allergic to ugly thing’s.” Chloé gave out a laugh as she walked passed Amandine and Louisa but not missing to step on the flower bouquet making sure she smashed them into the floor. The two-close friend’s gasped in horror as they watched the blonde finish trampling on the defenseless flowers and continue on her way. Tears started to cascade down Amandine’s cheeks as she dropped to her knees to picked up what was left of the flowers; cradling them close to her. Louisa tried to comfort her but before she could Amandine shot out into a run towards the back of the school only having one destination in mine, her safe haven; the school garden. When reaching the garden, Amandine broke down into tears letting out all her emotions; anger, sadness, hate. As Amandine continued to cry, out in the city of Paris a dark force started to awaken to the anger, sadness and hatred emotion Amandine was harvesting.

“Such a horrid tragedy, hatred and negativity,” a man spoke as a wicked smile sketched onto his lips. “Oh, how it fills my heart with pleasure.” Extending out his hand he allowed a pure white butterfly land on his palm, cupping it with his other hand he fused it with dark energy.

“Fly away my precious akuma and wrap her up in our evil vines.” The purple butterfly fluttered its wings and flew away towards where Amandine was hiding away. It didn’t take the purple creature long to locate her as it drew closer it weaved its way through her arms and went straight towards the young girl’s rose pendent choker; gasping Amandine lifted her head and glared at nothing as the tears continued to cascade down. A purple butterfly silhouette formed in front of her face.

“Are you tried of having your spirit wither away and everyone stepping on you? La Fleuriste, I’m your friend and I’m here to offer you support but I just don’t give this power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.” A cynical smile bloomed onto the girl’s lips as she stood up and within seconds she was consumed in a purple fog and transformer into someone else.

**Bel Étranger**

The young girl parted her lips as she was about to say something but louds screams cut her off. The two pre-teens snapped their heads towards the screams to see their schoolmates rushing out of the school building. As they were rushing to escape the school, you were able to see vine’s and flowers chasing after the scared students and faculty. Both Adrien and Marinette stood frozen in peace as they watched the scene unfold before them. Until Marinette noticed a vine out of the corner of her eye coming straight towards them. Her eyes widen as her legs started to move on their own. Just as the think thorny flower vine was about to strike two, Marinette threw her body towards Adrien pushing both of them away just in time. They landed onto the hard concert ground with an “unff”; Marinette laying on top of Adrien. Pushing herself up from the boy’s body Marinette looked down to see that boy’s emerald green eyes.

“Adrien étes-vous bien? (Adrien are you alright?)” The young blonde looked up at the girls blue bell eyes. He nodded unable to say a word as he soon came to realize the position they were in. Trying to fight off the blush that wanted to paint itself onto his cheeks; Adrien looked around his surrounding to assess the damage as much as possible from the angle he was in. Marinette pushed herself further so that she could stand on her feet; looking down at Adrien she noticed that he had yet to move from where he was laying. The dark bluenette extended her hand out towards him snapping him out of the trace he had put himself in. Accepting her hand Adrien pulled himself up with Marinette’s help.

“Nous devrions laisser, il n'est pas sécuritaire ici (We should leave, it’s not safe here.)” Marinette nodded at Adrien’s words.

_“I need to transform,”_ They both thought as they ran away together. The two kept glancing over their shoulder’s to keep an eye on the vines. Just as they both turn to look they saw a vine heading their way again. They split apart from one another making the vine hit nothing but an empty space. Green met blue as they look at one another with concern and pain as they decided to go their separate ways. Marinette quickly ran towards the park and Adrien ran to the left down the street of the school to find an alleyway.

“Damn, I knew it was too good to be true,” Adrien said as he turn sharply towards the first alleyway he found. “It was getting to peaceful for Hawkmoth not to make a move.” Opening his white button down collar shirt for Plagg to come out from hiding.

“What about the girl?” Plagg asked.

“I need to transform so that I can get her out of harm’s way.” Adrien said while he looked at his surroundings making sure no one was there to see him. “Plagg! Claws Out!”

**Bel Étranger**

“Tikki time to transform.” Marinette opened her small bog to allow the small red kwami to float out.

“Are you sure Marinette?” Tikki asked, despite knowing that Marinette, regardless needed to transform to defeat the Akuma, capture it and purify it. Shen was still concern for her holder.

“Of course Tikki. If I don’t do it then who will?” Said the dark bluenette, Tikki smiled brightly at the young girl and nodded. “Tikki! Spots On!” It didn’t take Marinette long to transform; rushing towards the school Marinette noticed a figure walking out from the entrance of the school.

“WHERE IS CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS!?” Marinette had to stop herself from face palming herself and just settled for a sigh.

“What did she do **now?** ” Without the spotted heroine noticing a girl had ran up to the akumatized victim.

“Amandine! Please don’t do this!” Marinette snapped her head up to see one of the student’s from Collège Françoise-Dupont.

“I’m not the pathetic pushover Amandine anymore! I’m now La Fleuriste!” La Fleuriste gave out a dark laugh as she commanded her rose vine’s to attack the defenseless student.

“ **KYAAA!”** Marinette quickly unlatched her yoyo from her waist and threw it around the girl’s waist just in time for someone else to stop the thorny vines from touching the female student.

“Talk about having a thorn on your side.” Said a blonde who was dressed in a textured black skin tight cat suit with a metal details and a golden bell on his chest. Marinette had pulled the girl towards her keeping her at a safe distance.

“You can’t stay here it’s too dangerous.” The spotted mask heroine said.

“But─” Marinette shook her head.

“No ‘buts’. You won’t do your friend any good if you get hurt in the process.” The young girl but her lip as she nodded reluctantly.

“Please save Amandine, Ladybug.” Marinette gave her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, my…partner and I will do everything in our power to save her. Now go…” The girl rushed off leaving Marinette to face with her thoughts and task at hand.

“Ladybug! I could sure use your help right about now!” Marinette snapped out of her daze as she ran to her partner’s side throwing her yoyo in the process to stop a vine from attacking the blonde from behind.    

“Sorry…Ah…” Marinette struggled to remember her fighting partner’s name.

_“Yes, you have a partner –Chat Noir-”_ Her sister words echoed in her mind.

“Chat Noir…I had to see to the girl, and get her to a safe location.” Chat Noir –Adrien- noticed the hesitation in his lady’s voice and was about to comment on it when a large rose charged towards him. The two superheroes quickly dodged the attack.

“What did Chloé do this time?” To have caused this Akuma.” Ladybug said, voicing out her thoughts.

“Not anything good, by the looks of it.” The Akumatized victim made her way towards the two hero’s.

“I won’t let you stop me, Chloé will pay for what she did and then all my flowers will make everyone happy!” The vine she was standing on; like a podium, shot up into the air and mobilized her to continue forward leaving Ladybug and Chat Noir to deal with her thorny vines─ she left behind.

“Ah! We can’t let her get away.” Ladybug said as she used her yoyo to shield herself from the vine attacks. “Chat Noir, Go! Find Chloé I’m sure that, where La Fleuriste is heading to. I’ll take care of this and catch up to you later.” With only a simply nod Chat took off and did exactly what Ladybug had asked him. While she stared face to face with green and petals.

“How am I going to do this…?” She muttered under her breath as she dodged another attack, she continued to dodge and flung a few attacks of her own.

  **Bel Étranger**

“Maman, papa they’re you two okay?” Angel called out as she ran down the stairs into the bakery with Clovis right behind her.

“We’re fine,” Sabine called out. Angel looked at her parents and sighed in relief. “But Adrien and Marinette are out there.” Sabine said as she started to head towards the door. The young woman’s eyes widen as she quickly reached out to stop her mother.

“No! It’s too dangerous for you to go out there.” Sabine looked at her daughter with worry in her eyes as she pleaded with her eldest daughter.

“I have to look for your sister. She could be hurt!” Angel glared at her mother as her grip on her arm tighten.

“Tell me! Do you really think that Marinette wants you out there?! For you to get hurt as well!” Sabine stood frozen under her daughter’s words and gaze. “I get it, it’s a mother’s duty to protect their children but it is also out duty as your children to protect you as well.” Sabine dropped her head in defeat. Angel stared down at her mother as her gaze soften, a sigh escaped her lips as she brought her hands to cup the older woman’s face bringing her to face her. Unshed tears glimmer in Sabine’s eyes as she looked up at her daughter’s olive green eyes.

“Maman, est une forte et Marinette smart fille elle sera parfait. (Mom, Marinette is a strong and smart girl she will be just fine.)” Angel mentally sighed as a small smile spread through her lips. “Mais s'il vous apporte la tranquillité d'esprit je vais scout ou de sa terrasse. Pas pour des motifs mais haute motifs acceptables? C'est mieux que rien... et c'est plus sûr. (But if it brings you peace of mind I will scout or her from her terrace. Not on grounds but high grounds okay? It's better than nothing...and it's safer.)” Sabine nodded with a reluctance as Angel smiled gently down at her. Turning on her heels she walked back towards the stairs that led back to her family’s home. Clovis has not that from behind but was quickly stopped by the female’s whisper.

“No, you stay here and keep an eye on my parents Heaven knows if they’ll do something reckless again” Clovis said nothing as he stopped and watched her go. He knew that she was right especially after the little stunt her mother was about to pull just as they got to them.

“Marinette, you little bug…you better be fine.” Angel gritted through her teeth as she tried to reach her sister’s terrace faster. “Dammit! It’s been to long since I’ve last had to run!” Pushing through the trap door that led to the terrace Angel was greeted by a gust of fresh air and the beating hot sun. Rushing to the railing Angel wasting no time to search for the people she looking for. But to what she saw was not what she was expecting. There at the front of the school were tangles of vines covered in thrones and others with heads of roses; fighting with a lone. Spotted red bug.

“No this can’t be right…where Adrien ─Where is Chat Noir is!”

 ─ **BANG─**

Flesh met with iron as Angel’s fist came into contact with the railing. The red bug heard the young woman’s outrage and glance at her direction, but quickly brought her eyes back to the task in front of her. “I sent him off to protect a civilian!” She responded as she dodged another attack. Angel knew her sister won’t be able to defeat the creature in front of her without using lucky charm or Chat Noir’s cataclysm. It also didn’t help that the red bug is still recovering from her head injury that put her memories in wack. Angel looked and tried to find a way to help the spotted heroine, until she notices something…

“I can’t believe it…” Angel said as she found a way for her sister to “defeat” the green creature. “I can’t believe I’m even about to say this…Hydra! Ladybug think of those vines as a Hydra from the Disney movie Hercules!” Ladybug turn to give Angel a look that she knew all too well.

“Really?!” Ladybug whispered under her breath until she understood the bigger picture Angel was painting for her. With a smirk sketching onto the spotted heroine’s lips she leaped into action and started to tangle the vines into an unbreakable knot with one another. When making sure that was don’t she quickly searched for the source of the vines life. It wasn’t hard to fine; with a shovel that was close by she cut the vines from its roots making it wither and die. “Great, not I have to hurry, that cat is going to need help saving Chloé.” Ladybug said as she latched her yoyo to a building and swinging off towards La Grand Paris; not before she waved to Angel who in returned waved back with a sigh escaping her lips.

“This girl will be the death of me before the fashion world does.” Angel looks off into the distance in the direction Ladybug went off to. “I hope, everything goes okay for those two.” Angel said as she turned around to head back to the bakery.

“Haaa~ now to come up with a lie for maman and papa about Marinette and Adrien…” Angel said as she placed her hand behind her head and gave out a sigh.

**Bel Étranger**

Ladybug could see the hotel come into view. Well what she assumed was the hotel; the building was covered in vines and flowers. Concern filled the girl’s eyes, wondering if Chat Noir was doing fine without her so far. Just as Ladybug reached the building, a loud shriek split through the sir making Ladybug rush towards an opening to the building. Twirling the yoyo –ready in case of an attack- Ladybug inspected the room only to see Chat Noir coiled in vines next to La Fleuriste and Chloé Bourgeois was pulling her hair as she stared at her empty closet. “Do you know how expensive my clothes are?!” Chloé said. As she turn to glare at the Akumatized victim. “You’re going to pay every last penny for my clothes!” La Fleuriste glared daggers at the blonde female.

“I would gladly replace your clothes…with my **FLOWERS!** ” The flower vines covered in thorns charged towards her.

“Chloé! Get out of there!” Chat Noir called out as he struggled to break free from the tight hold of the vines.

“KYAA!” Chloé only dropped to the ground as she flung her arms over her head to shield her head. Ladybug quickly threw her yoyo towards Chloé; latched it around her wrist and pulled her towards herself.

**─CRACK─**

“Run and Hide!” Ladybug said as she shields another attack. Chloé hesitated as she stood frozen in her place. “Go!” Snapping out of her frozen state and rushing out of the room. As La Fleuriste watched Chloé escape, gritting her teeth as the purple butterfly silhouette appeared in front of her face.

“If you want to continue to bring happiness to the people of Paris with your flowers, bring me **LADYBUG’S MIRACULOUS!** Or I’ll remove your power!” La Fleuriste glared at Ladybug as she gave a silent command to her vines to attack. Ladybug dodged and blocked each attack; flipping over a table Ladybug hid behind it.

“Lucky Charm!” Calling out her special power, an item fell into the heroine’s hands. “A fire extinguisher?” Ladybug asked herself in confusion but quickly snapped out of it when she noticed out of the corner of her eye a vine heading straight towards her. Jumping to her feet Ladybug dodged the attack as she also took in her surroundings. Chat Noir was still trapped in the vine’s coiling grip, if the spotted heroine wanted to defeat this villain than she’s going to need his help. But how exactly was she going to get him free? Just as she was trying to figure out a plan to help Chat Noir, a flash of memory passed through.

“You’re Miraculous! Give it to me! And I’ll let your precious cat go.” La Fleuriste said as she gestured towards the struggling cat fighting to break free from the vines grip.

“Don’t do it, Ladybug!” Ladybug looks back from La Fleuriste, to Chat Noir, to the vines and finally the fire extinguisher. Resolve filled her eyes as she looked up as La Fleuriste.

“In you r dream’s Fleuriste!” The red bug turn her gaze towards Chat Noir. “Chat Noir! Use your power!” For a split second Chat’s eyes widen at how Ladybug mentioned his Cataclysm as “power”. He shook it off and wriggled his hands to pop free from in between the vines.

“Cataclysm!” Chat touched the vines and they quickly dried up and withered away setting the cat hero free and jumping to Ladybug’s side. Ladybug flashed him a smile.

“Great job Chat Noir,” Chat’s ears fell when he heard his lady’s comment. He knew there was something off with Ladybug, but he just couldn’t ask now. “Now, follow me lead okay?” Taking a frim hold of the fire extinguisher Ladybug released the safety lock on it and pointed it towards La Fleuriste and pushed down on the trigger to release the freezing cold mist causing the rest of the vine’s to freeze in place and die.

“Chat Noir! The Akuma is in her rose choker! Grab it!” Ladybug called as she continued to extinguish all of the vines fleeing from her. Chat wasted no time and launched to grab La Fleuriste’s choker; distracted he extinguisher. Using his claws he ripped the fabric and grabbed hold of the choker.

“Milady!” Throwing the choker to the red spotted heroine. Out of habit Ladybug turned and caught the choker in her hand and soon enough slammed it to the floor. With a stomp of her foot the rose pendent shattered, the purple butterfly fluttered out; taking out her yoyo, Ladybug slide her finger in the middle allowing it to split open.

“No more evil doing for you little Akuma.” Twirling the yoyo to get momentum Ladybug swung it towards the purple akuma. “Time to de-evilize!” In a swift motion the akuma was captured; Ladybug caught the yoyo in her hand.

“Got’cha,” a small smile formed on the heroine’s lips as she tapped on the yoyo to release the now purified butterfly. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” Watching the white butterfly flutter away Ladybug grabbed the fire extinguisher and threw it up in the air.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” The swarm of little Ladybugs spread throughout Paris and repairing the damaged that La Fleuriste had caused. The akumatized victim sat on the floor as all the evil energy left her body. Blinking in confusion the girl looked around her surrounding wondering where exactly she was.

“What happened?” Ladybug smiled as she turned towards Chat Noir.

“Good work Chat No─” However, Ladybug cut herself off when she noticed Chat Noir holding out his fist. Ladybug stared at it wondering what it was he was doing or asking for that matter. Chat Noir knitted his brow knowing now that there was definitely something wrong with his Lady. Ladybug copied Chat Noir and brought her fist up to his and shyly fist bumped his in returned. Nothing was said making Ladybug slightly fidgety. She walked away from Chat and over towards the confused girl and helped her.

Once they were finished with helping the girl and a little press time; Chat quickly pulled Ladybug aside, to talk to her. “Are you alright?” He asked not sure how else to ask the red bug.

“What are you talking about Chat Noir?” Knitting his brows once again looked at Ladybug in disbelief.

“Well your acting strange, Milady,” tilting her head to the side in confusion Ladybug didn’t exactly know how to answer him.

“Strange how?”

“Like that right there, you would have counter back with something other than that. And you keep calling me Chat Noir **all the time** you hardly ever call me that. It’s usually Chaton, minou, or just chat. Tell me Ladybug are you really okay?” Ladybug bit her bottom lip not know what to tell Chat.

_“Should I tell him the truth?”_ Ladybug thought as she considered her options. Letting out a sigh Ladybug steeled her nerves and looked Chat in the eyes.

“Well Chat Noir, the thing is that…I got in an accident in my civilian form and I got post-traumatic amnesia because of it.” Ladybug said as she looked at her feet not able to look at Chat Noir. “Because of that I can’t remember certain people…apparently I can’t even remember my own crush or so my best friend tells me.” Chat listened to what his red lady was telling him and he just couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“So…am I also one of those people that you can’t remember?” Chat asked in hesitation afraid of the answer. Ladybug looked up to stare at Chat’s face; emerald meets with sapphire. Not trusting her words Ladybug nodded her head. Upon seeing that Chat Noir felt all emotions leave his body as his eyes turned hollow and slowly dropped to the floor.

“I-I’m sorry Chat Noir,” Ladybug said as she placed a hand on Chat’s shoulders. “In truth the only reason I sort of remember you is because…my older sister talked to me about you.” When Chat’s heard Ladybug say the word ‘sister’ his ear’s perked up. Looking up at Ladybug again, Chat looked her dead in her eyes.

“Sister? You have a sister?”

“Yes I do,” Ladybug said as she dropped her hand from his shoulder. “Nobody really knew since she was in the states and well she’s a lot older than me.” The cat superhero’s eyes widen upon hearing that.

**─Beep─Beep─Beep─**

“Ah,” Ladybug touched her earring as she noticed she had two minutes left before she transformer back to her normal clumsy self. “Sorry Chat Noir got to bug out before I change back.” With that Ladybug swung away from the rooftop both the red bug and black cat were on top of. Just as she went out of sight Chat Noir opened his mouth.

“…Marinette…?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**─3:20 p.m. ─**

Classes were canceled due to the Akuma attack; the black cat superhero jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

**─BEEP─BEEP─BEEP─**

He had seconds left before he de-transformed; leaping into the air he managed a backflip midair and landed in a dark alleyway as a flash of green consumed the dark alley. The blond boy leaned against the cold brick wall as everything started to fall into place. Plagg looked up at his holder with worry. “You okay, kid?” The little black kwami asked softly as he slowly floated closer to the blonde boy. Adrien nodded his head absentmindedly.

“Yeah **─** Yeah I’m fine,” he said but as quickly as the words left his mouth Adrien started to shake his head. “No, I’m not fine Plagg **─** Not only did I find out who Ladybug is, I can’t feel excited because She doesn’t even remember who I am; in both my forms!” Adrien didn’t know what to do let alone what to think. His mind was running a mile per seconds; he just didn’t know what to feel.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Plagg asked. Adrien was about to shake his head ‘no’ when he remembered something, someone told him.

_“…do not lie to yourself okay…”_

_“…if you ever want to talk to someone shoot me a message or call it’s better to talk about them than keeping them bottled up…”_

Taking out his cell phone Adrien started tapping away at his screen. Scrolling through his contacts in search of a certain name. It didn’t take him long to find it. Staring down at the name, his thumb hovering over the call icon. Debating whether or not he should call her or message her. Shutting his eyes close Adrien tapped on the screen again; seconds passed and he didn’t hear the ringing of his phone, looking down at his phone screen he noticed that he had actually tapped on the message icon instead. He mentally sighs in slight relief as he decided to send the person a message.

**Hey can we talk?**

**─SENT─**

It didn’t take long before Adrien got a response back.

**Angel**

**Of course**

**I’ll call you in 3 minutes**

**No I mean can we talk**

**…in person**

**In private? Or no?**

**Private**

**Hm… it’s too dangerous to talk here in my office**

**Is this about your other side?**

**Yes**

**Okay, I have a studio nearby my office that no one knows about we can meet there. Here’s the address: …**

Adrien looked at the address knowing exactly where it was. The blonde placed his phone away and looked up at Plagg. “Come on Plagg,” opening his white collar shirt allowing the little black kwami to hide in. As the two set off towards the studio of the one person he can trust at the moment. It took Adrien about half an hour to get to the location. When standing in front of the building the blonde boy took out his phone and texted Angel telling her that he was there already.

**Angel**

**Have Plagg get you in**

Adrien raised a single brow not understanding how Plagg would be able to help; looking over at his kwami. “What?” Was all the little black creature said.

“Angel said to ask you to get me in. You think you can?” Plagg scoffed at Adrien’s questionable tone.

“Of course I can just who do you think I am anyways,” Plagg said nothing more before he zoomed past his holder towards the locked door; phasing through it.

**─CLICK─**

Phasing back through the door Plagg grinned with a triumphal look; proud of his handy work.

**─BUZZ─BUZZ─**

Adrien looked down at his phone screen and saw he had gotten another message from the older woman.

**Angel**

**Once Plagg unlocks the door, go ahead into the building and make yourself comfortable I’ll be there just as soon as I finished things on my end.**

**Okay**

Before walking through the door Adrien patted Plagg’s head and handed him a piece of camembert. The little black kwami’s eyes shined as he took the piece of cheese and started to devour it. The two entered the building; stairs greeted the two. Having no choice Adrien started to walk up the stairs with Plagg floating right next to his head. Reaching up to what Adrien assumed was the first floor; the two stood in front of a door, trying to open the door and to his luck, it was unlocked. Pushing the door open the two were greeted with a breathtaking design studio. Sketches and colored illustrations covered the right side of the wall on the left were dress forms; the majority were empty and the rest had muslin draped on them or completed looks or dresses on them. “Wow,” was all the young blonde boy could say. Adrien explored furthered into the studio and noticed that it actually was more than one floor. Climbing up the stair Adrien found himself on the second floor which was where all of the young designer’s sewing machines were from a single needle to an embroidery and to top it off they were all industrial machines.

“Heh, I see you found yourself at home.” A female voice said as she stood at the foot of the entrance to the second floor. Adrien turned his head in shock to see the woman he was waiting for.

“Ah, sorry.” Angel walked furthered into the room and waved her hand in dismissal.

“Don’t worry, I’m actually glad you did. It just means your trusting me more.” Leaning against her overlock machine Angel turned to face the blonde boy.

“So you want to talk here? Or somewhere more comfortable?” Adrien gave Angel a smile as he slowly walked towards her.

“Any place is good.” Clapping her hand Angel pushed herself off the machine.

“Great! So comfortable it is.” Angel walked out of the work room. Adrien took that as a sign to follow her as the older woman was making her way up the flight of stairs; passing the third, following the fourth as well.

“How many floors do you have?” Adrien asked as they were halfway to the fifth floor.

“Oh, just your typical eight floors,” the blonde boy’s eyes widen. Sure, he was well off however there were just some things that shocked him.

_“What in the world could she have in all eight floors?”_ Adrien thought.

“The first floor is where I have all my sketches and fleshed out illustrations. The second floor, as you saw is where all my construction takes place along with the making of my patterns. The third floor is where all my fabrics are located, fourth floor is where I hold mini photoshoots. And the fifth floor is my lounge.” Angel finished saying as she opened the door to the fifth floor. The whole floor was very chic and monochromatic theme. On the right, the wall was split in half; the top half of the wall was clear glass window that reached from one end of the wall to the other end. While the bottom half was black wooden titles walls. In the center of the room there was a black leather lounge couch with a white wooden coffee table; the left wall was decorated with picture frames and photo shots of models walking down the runway; on the other side of the room was a large bookshelf that went from one end of the wall to the other. Not only was it adorned with fashion books and references but it also held literature and novels. Of the side of the bookshelf there was a vintage white chaise lounge couch with a black wood frame. The whole floor looked simple but comfy and warm. Angel walked over towards the corner of the room to make coffee; looking over her shoulder she called out to Adrien.

“Would you like something to drink? I have tea, coffee and water…” Her voice trailed off as she poured a hot cup of coffee into her mug.

“Tea, actually.” Angel nodded as she prepared a cup for him.

“Take a seat on the couch.” Angel said as she turned to walk towards him with two mugs in her hand. That’s when he noticed that one of the mugs she was holding was blue and had a little face in the front of the mug. Angel noticed his stare and smile as she handed him his mug. “It’s a Tsum Tsum Stitch mug, I bought it in Disneyland back when I was in the states.” Nodding Adrien looked at his cup and saw that it looked similar to hers.

“Oh, I had that one made so it’s more like a knock off Tsum Tsum black cat.” Adrien gave out a chuckle.

“Hey what about me?!” Plagg cried out.

“Heh, I didn’t forget about you Plagg. Your cheese is over there.” Angel pointed towards the other side of the room. “Sorry but I can’t stand the smell of camembert.” Angel added. Plagg said nothing and dashed towards where his beloved cheese was. Adrien took a sip of his mug and soon felt a wash of relaxation over his body.

“What kind of tea is this?” Angel was taking a drink from her mug when the blonde asked.

“Its chamomile; a calming tea.” The older woman said with a smile. “I noticed when I saw you that you looked a little shaken up and tense─ I take it, it has something to do with why we’re meeting?” Adrien looked down at his tea and nodded. Silence befell upon the room. Angel said nothing as she waited for Adrien to say something. She took a sip of her coffee just as she did Adrien spoke up.

“Marinette…” Angel’s face contorted making her stop mid-air from taking another drink from her mug, placing her mug on the coffee table the black-bluenette turn to face the young lad. Raising a single brow Angel looked Adrien straight into his eyes; Olive green meeting emerald green. Angel eyed the blonde boy as she waited for him to continue on. “Marinette is Ladybug─” Shock, shock is what Adrien expected to see from the older woman in front of him but what he saw was the exact opposite, she had a glint in her eyes that screamed out excitement, however, that was soon replaced with widen eyes.

“Are you sure?” All Adrien could do was nod his head. Angel’s voice seemed slightly shaky, she had to play along and make it seem to Adrien that she had no clue that her sister was Paris’s super-heroine. “Bu-But how…did you…?”

“Hwakmoth…He had released another Akuma,” Adrien said trying to fill her in on how exactly he came to find out about Marinette.

“Yes, La Fleuriste,” Angel stated, Adrien, nodded as he continued.

“When Ladybug and I were fighting I noticed that something was wrong with her.” He looked broken as he recalled the moment. “She kept calling me Chat Noir…” Letting out a sigh Angel shook her head knowing exactly why that simple gesture hurt the boy.

“She usually calls you: Chat, Chaton or Minou right.” The blonde nodded his head as a small frown sketched onto his lips.

“And when I went to give her our usual fist bump she completely stood there staring at me. She totally forgot about our fist bumps…Not only that but she called my Cataclysm “my powers” we haven’t said that to each other since the first day we started out as Ladybug and Chat Noir! ─ That’s when she told me…” Disbelief was written all over the woman’s face.

“She─ told you?”

“Yeah, she told me about her accident at her family bakery and how her older sister,” he said as he gestured towards her. “Told her about me…and that’s when everything started to fall into place.” Angel placed a hand on the blonde’s knee making him look up at her.

“I’m sorry Adrien. I wish you could have found out about **this** differently.” Unshed tears were building up in his eyes.

“You knew?” Adrien asked as he started to notice Angel’s calm towards the whole topic; Angel shook her head.

“At first I didn’t, remember, when we first talked back in my office that was the first thing I told you. A little after you left I asked Tikki to tell me who the current Ladybug was in order for me to help her with the situation.” Angel pulled back her hand and straighten her back. “Don’t get me wrong Adrien, I was slightly mad to know that the next chosen one to be Ladybug was my sweet klutzy little sister but I can’t do anything about it since she was the one that the master had chosen to be Ladybug just as you were chosen by the master to be Chat Noir.” Adrien nodded knowing nothing more than to do that.

“Yeah…”

“Now that you know─what will you do? Are you disappointed that it’s Marinette?” Emerald green eyes widen as Adrien shot up from his seat and looked down at the older woman.

“No! Of course not!” Angel was caught off guard at Adrien’s out lash but she soon burst out into laughter.

“Hahaha calm down kitty. How about you save the rest of your speech for Marinette hm~.” The blonde blushed at the older woman’s words. “Now all you have to do now is to help her remember you, and I mean **all of you**.” Adrien looked up at the older woman with determination.

“You’ll help me?” A smile sketched onto Angel’s lips as she took a sip of her coffee and nodded.

“Of course, I’m going to help you along with Tikki of course.” The black-bluenette smile grew as she lifted up her left leg and draped it over her right. “We just have to take big baby steps because it seems you might possibly have a rival walking into your path sometime soon.”

**Bel Étranger**

**─3:59 p.m.─**

“Alright then, remember I’m always here if you need someone to talk to Adrien,” Angel said as Adrien climbed out of the woman’s car.

“Yeah, thanks, Angel.”

“Are you **sure** you don’t want me to drop you off at **your** house instead? I don’t want your father scolding you because you’re here.” Adrien gave her a smile as he looked over his shoulder to see the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.

“Yeah, it’s fine really. Thanks for worrying about me. Plus I promised Mari I was going to help her study her notes.” Angel grinned as she eyed the boy knowingly that was not the only reason why now.

“You sneaky cat, I doubt that you even need my help at all.” A dust of pink covered the blonde’s cheeks as he closed the car door with a –thud.

“Bye Angel~” Turning to give her his back he walked straight towards the entrance of the bakery. Angel giggled as she watched the young boy enter her childhood home.

 ─ **Ring** ─ **Ring** ─

“Hello,” the young designer answered her phone as she pulled away from the bakery. Adrien poked his head out from the bakery door and watched the woman drive off. Giving one more wave of his hand he walked completely into the bakery to be greeted by a smiling Sabine.

“Hello, Sabine,” the older woman gave the young boy a tender smile.

“Hello Adrien, are you here to see Marinette?” Sabine asked as she started to clean the counter.

“Yes, I promised her I would help her with studying yesterday’s lectures.”

“Oh, that’s so nice of you,” Sabine said with a bright smile on her lips. “And here I thought I was going to have to ask Clovis to help her. Well anyways, Mari should be up at the house, go ahead and make yourself at home I’ll bring you two some snacks in just a bit.”

“Thank you, Sabine.” Sabine smiled and hurried him up the stairs that led him to the apartment. Adrien gave out a small chuckle as he walked up the stairs leading to the Dupain-Cheng’s home. When reaching the front door of the Dupain-Cheng’s residence Adrien’s hand was about to grip on the doorknob when he heard voices coming from the other side of the door.

“Marinette, people will think it’s strange if they see Ladybug out and about in broad daylight when there isn’t an **Akuma to fight.** ” A small cute little voice called out to the black-bluenette. “Plus, you should be studying your notes for your classes tomorrow.” The little voice continued.

“It’ll be fine Tikki, I’m just going to see if I can find Chat Noir.” Upon hearing his alter ego’s name the boy’s body froze. “And I can study later when Clovis and Angel come over, you know I don’t get anything from those two classes and Clovis was always good at physics and math.”

“Why do you even want to talk to Chat when you can’t even remember him Marinette?” Adrien winced at the mention of that topic. “Anyways, didn’t Adrien already offer to come and help you study your physics and math notes already?” There was a gasp before a small slap emitted from the other side of the door.

“ **Ah!** That’s right I completely forgot about that.” Marinette muttered but it was still auditable enough for Adrien to hear it clearly. “Hmmm…Well, I’m sure Adrien has better things to do than to help out a simple plain girl like me.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you had your memories back.” Tikki said with an “ _as a matter a fact”_ tone. Adrien steeled his nerves as he decided he had heard enough of the girl(s) talk and completely changed his mind on opening the door and went for a formal knock on the door.

─ **Knock** ─ **Knock** ─ **Knock** ─ **Knock** ─

Adrien heard the two “people” gasp as he soon heard a whisper, “ _Hide Tikki”,_ follow soon after. Adrien could hear the girl shuffling as she went to answer the door. “ _Coming!”_ The young girl called out as she slowly opened the door. When she fully opened the door only to reveal a boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes, who was smiling at the slightly shell-shocked black-bluenette and gave her a small wave.

“Hey Marinette,” the blonde said with determination laced into his words and voice. “You ready to study?” Adrien didn’t wait for an answer as he allowed himself into her house. Marinette, finally able to find her words turned as she closed the front door to stare at Adrien.

“A-Adrien!? I-I wasn’t expecting you to come so soon after the –the…” Marinette’s words faded as she started to become a loss of words.

“After the Akuma attack?” He finished for her. “Yeah I would have come sooner but I had to inform my father that I was alright, you know.” Adrien lied as a smile placed onto his lips.

_“Not like he cares anyways,”_ Adrien thought.

“Ye-Yeah, right! Of course! Hahahaha.” Marinette laughed nervously as she started to play with the hem of her shirt.

“So where do you want to study? Here in the living room?” The boy asked as normally as possible. It was taking everything in him to not cry out to the girl in front of him, that she didn’t have to look for Chat Noir because **he was** Chat Noir. However, he knew better. He knew that Marinette wasn’t quite ready nor in a state where he could do that.

“Adrien?” Marinette said as she waved a hand in front of him bringing him back to reality.

“Ye-yeah?” Adrien shook his head as he tried to shake himself out of his thoughts and see what was right in front of him. “Sorry I spaced out a bit there.” Adrien gave out a nervous chuckle towards the girl and in returned Marinette giggled at him while she shook her head.

“No, it’s alright. I do that a lot too.” She admitted as she smiled at him. “Anyways I was saying that we can study in my room. There’s more space and we can take a breather up at my terrace when we get overwhelmed. How does that sound?” Adrien mentally sighed as he tried to calm his nerves and reply to her.

“That sounds great.” The boy flashed her a smile in which the girl returned and gestured for him to follow her up to her room. The two wasted no time and dived into studying. Adrien explained and reviewed each subject and every question and answers the bluenette had to throw at him. Adrien even took the time to review her work and corrected her whenever he found a wrong one. It got to a point where Marinette was gradually doing better without his help that the blonde started to work on his own homework. Adrien noticed that while he was doing his own work Marinette was staring at his work and as she did she grabbed a better hold of the material when she saw it be it done in front of her instead of doing it herself.

 ─ **Knock** ─ **Knock** ─ **Knock** ─ **Knock** ─

The two young pre-teen’s head snapped up and turned towards the trap door that led to the living room and kitchen to see a smiling older young woman. “Time fly’s when you’re having fun, but unfortunately it has to come to an end,” the young older woman said with a sad smile. Adrien pulled out his phone to see it was **-7:35 p.m. -** He had been in the Dupain-Cheng’s residence for nearly four hours. “Before I forget and get my head bitten off by maman; Adrien would you like to stay for dinner?” Adrien gave out a chuckle as he flashed the young woman a smile.

“I would love to but I should be getting back home.” The woman nodded in understanding.

“Do you want me to give you a ride to your house?” Adrien pondered on the offer but in the end, he shook his head.

“No it’s alright, my house isn’t that far from here. I can walk,” the boy looked down at his ring and smiled. “Thanks anyway, Angel.” Angel eyed the boy knowing exactly what he meant; a smile sketched onto her lips as she gave a roll of her eyes with a slight shake of her head.

“Whatever you say, dude,” were the final words Angel said as she waved him off as she descended the stairs. “Hey, Ma! Adrien said no!” Angel’s American accent came out as she called for her mother earning her a fit of chuckles from the two young teens. The young girl playfully rolled her eyes at her older sister’s actions before she shifted her gaze towards Adrien who was collecting his belongings. Marinette followed his actions and placed her belongings onto her desk to work on them sometime later. Turning to look back at Adrien she noticed that he was actually finished gathering his things.

“You got everything?” The young girl asked as Adrien slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Yup,” the blonde nodded with a smile sketched into his lips making Marinette smile in return. The young girl guided the blonde out of her house and into the streets of Paris, but, not before he bid farewell to the Dupain-Cheng family. The two walked down the stairway towards the door that led to the open streets of Paris and the front of the bakery. The small walk was silent but comfortable. Marinette looked up at Adrien as she then shifted her gaze towards the empty dark streets.

“Are you sure you don’t want my sister to take you home?” The bluenette asked concern laced in her words. Adrien turns to face his beloved classmate/Lady and flashed her a smile. The young girl didn’t know why but when she saw that smile her heart skipped a beat as she felt her face heating up.

“Yeah, it’s fine really Marinette,” the boy said as he readjusted his bag. “My house isn’t that far from here.” Marinette bit her bottom lip as she then let out a sigh –resigning herself from insisting further.

“Alright.” Adrien noticed the worry in the young girl’s eyes which brought a warmth throughout his chest. Without thinking Adrien pulled out his cellphone; his eyes shifted from his pocket as he slightly struggled to get the device out and back towards the girl staring at him.

“Ahm…let’s exchange numbers…? That way I can call you to let you know that I made it home, safe and sound…Yeah?” Marinette blinked being slightly taken aback at the sudden suggestion. Seconds passed before she regained herself and fumbled to get her cell phone out of her back pocket. Marinette wasn’t confident enough to tap into the blonde boy’s number so she handed her phone, Adrien out of instinct did the same and handed his phone to her. With hesitation, Marinette took the boy’s phone with ever so much care and started to tap away her phone number on the screen. Adrien did the same but with much more excitement with each tap he made. Letting out a sigh of satisfaction Adrien looked back up at the girl that was standing at arm’s length waiting for her to do the same. The two gave one another a shy smile as they handed each other’s cell phone back. Adrien wasted no time and looked down at his phone screen to see Marinette’s contact information saved into **his** phone.

“Great! I’ll send you a message when I get home, alright?” Adrien asked Marinette smiled as she let out a giggled.

“Alright,” the two gave a final smile before the blonde finally departed from the bakery. Adrien walked down the street in the direction of his house, Marinette stayed out up until she was not able to see Adrien anymore; letting out a sigh as a smile sketched onto her lip Marinette walked back into her house. However, unbeknownst to the young designer just when the bluenette walked into her house the blonde ducked into an alleyway and quickly transformed into his alter ego. Using his baton to get up on top of the roof, Chat was about to take a leap when he stopped his body. Heaving out a sigh he turned is a body at an angle and looked to his right in which was the direction of his house, closing his eyes Chat let out another sigh as he then unconsciously turned his head towards the left. There at a distance, he was able to see the Dupain-Cheng residence ─ his head was telling him to head home _‘Don’t make it worse for yourself’,_ while his heart was telling him to go back, back to the warmth and love that the family gave without hesitation. Back to **his** Lady, **his** Princess. It was as if his body had a mind of its own, Chat took one step in the direction of Marinette’s house. Before he could continue Chat stopped himself, balling his hands into a fist, the superhero closed his eyes and looked away from the loving home. He knew better than to head back ─ not only was it due to the fact that it was late and his father would have his head for not even informing him about his whereabouts but also for the fact that Marinette actually doesn’t know who **he** is…she doesn’t remember who **Chat Noir** is…yet. Turning his back to the house he wish he could return Chat mutters his parting words into the empty streets of Paris.

“I will get you to remember me, **my Lady** … **my Princess.** ” With a flick of his tail Chat Noir leaped towards another roof heading straight towards his house. True to his words Adrien arrived at his house in no time, in fact it was about three or four blocks away from Marinette’s house ─in a walking distance that is. Adrien looked for a place for him to hide so that he would be able to de-transform. When he was back into his civilian form Adrien made his way to the front of his gate –with hesitation he rang the doorbell. He didn’t have to wait long before a camera popped out from the hidden door on the wall. The robot-eye camera looked at Adrien before it recoiled back into the wall and hid behind the metal “door” that concealed it. The large gates opened, Adrien took in a deep breath before he steeled his nerves and walked through the gates knowing quite well what was to come when he walked through his front door.

  **Bel Étranger**

─ **8:11 p.m.** ─

**Adrien**

**Hey Marinette! I’m home**

When the bluenette saw the message, she sighed in relief

**I’m glad to hear Adrien**

**Well get some rest see you tomorrow**

**Goodnight**

**Goodnight Marinette**

Smiling down at her screen without the bluenette noticing Angel had taken advantage and sneaked up behind the young girl. Lightly sucking in a deep breath Angel parted her lips and released the bottled up air. “What are you smiling at?!” Poor Marinette jumped as her hand loosens her grip on her cellphone making it fall to the wooden floor. “Pfft, Ma-Marinette~” The older woman burst out in laughter. Marinette tried to regain her wits as she turns to face her sister with a glare.

“Angel! You asshole!” Angel had an arm wrapped around her waist while the other one was supporting her on the chaise.

“I’m─I’m so-sorry hahaha!” The young bluenette’s bluebell eyes harden knowing that her sister was anything but sorry. Crossing her arms across her chest, Marinette, waited for her sister to calm down. “I-I didn’t think you were going to react like that. Hahahahaha!” Marinette’s glare grew sharper as well as harden even more as she sees that her sister’s laughter wouldn’t die down anytime soon. The young girl’s patience’s was running thin as her elder sister wasn’t showing any signs of subsiding her laughter. It was over five minutes now and Angel was no closer to stopping from laughing, without warning Angel forced her laughter to stop by sucking in a sharp breath of air and holding it in for five seconds before releasing it out slowly. Wiping away the trails of tears from her cheeks, Angel gave out a sigh of content as she looked up at her little sister with a wide smile placed on her lips.

“Okay, okay…I’m good now,” Angel noticed Marinette’s phone still on the floor and decided to pick it up for her, however not before glancing at the screen that had yet to be locked. A smirk sketched its way onto the older woman as she handed the device back to her younger sister. Marinette raised a brow wondering what her sister was smirking about. “So you were smiling because of Adrien~ Huh~.” The young girl’s eyes widen in horror as she as she snatched her phone back from her sister and held it close to her chest. A bright blush painted her cheeks as she tried to form words.

“I-It’s not what it looks like.”

“Oh, I’m sure it isn’t. But do tell me, my dear sweet little sister…how did you get his number then?” Marinette’s blush seemed to deepen even more as Angel started to stare her down.

“I’m n-not te-telling!” Angel’s smirk grew wider, as she simply shrugged her shoulder at the answer.

“Fine by me I have my ways of finding out.” The older woman said as she dropped her body onto the chaise. “Changing the topic now how are your memories coming along?” Angel asked in a much more serious tone. Marinette allowed her arms to drop to her sides as she walked to take a seat next to her sister.

“Well, I found my yearbook of last year and saw that I couldn’t remember two or three people apart from Adrien,” Angel didn’t cut in and waited for Marinette to continue. “Hm… one of them was this girl –Mylène Haprèle- she’s short and a bit chubby with these beautiful golden brown eyes and blonde hair, with some strands, dyed green, blue and magenta there put in dreadlocks. Then there’s a boy –Lê Chiến Kim- he’s muscular and taller than the rest of the boys at school; he has olive skin and dark brown eyes. He styles his hair which is black with the ends dyed off in gold, into a sharp quiff.  Then there’s that perky girl –Rose Lauillant- She’s petite with a blonde pixie cut hairstyle and the cutest periwinkle eyes.” Angel nodded, of course, she knew who she was talking about but she decided to let her speak in hope that she might trigger something in her memories when speaking of her friends.

“Anyone else?”

“Oh, maman did mention this little girl…What was her name again…?” Marinette tapped her index finger against her chin as she tried to recall the name. “Manman? No, no Momo?” Angel raised a brow as she tried to stiffen a laugh at the ridiculous name’s she was giving the little girl.

“Yo-You mean Manon?”

“Ah! Yes that’s her name, Manon!” Angel gave her younger sister a shake of her head as a small smile decorated her lips. “I’m actually going to be babysitting her this Saturday.” Angel’s smile faded into a frown as she gave her sister a concern expression.

“You think it’d be a good idea to look after someone else’s child when you’re in the condition you are in at the moment?” Angel asked as her words were laced with worry for not only Marinette but for little Manon as well. Marinette on the other hand simply waved her older sister off.

“It’ll be fine I’m going to have Alya come and help me that day,” when hearing Marinette say that an idea popped into the woman’s head and a small smirk started to sketch onto her lips without her sister noticing. “Anyways enough about me ─can you tell me stories about your time as Ladybug?” Angel was slightly taken aback by the sudden request but softly smiled as she started too reminiscent on those times as the black spotted heroine.

“Well I can tell you that I didn’t have a blog all dedicated to both Chat and I, like you do that’s for sure.” The two girls giggled at the comment.” But…I can tell you that I actually had two Chat Noir’s during my time as Ladybug.” Marinette knitted her brows in confusion.

“Two? But how? Is that even possible?” Angel lean against the back of the chaise as she began to recall her times as Paris’s heroine.

“Well when I first started out as Ladybug my Chat Noir was more like your Chat, I suppose…he was sweet and kind…truth be told, I actually…” Her words faded, Angel could feel her throat starting to dry up and her mouth clamped up as she just couldn’t form the words to fall from her lips.

_“I actually fell in love with him rather hard…He charmed and of course wooed me,”_ Angel thought as she decided to voice out her hearts thoughts in her mind and not vocally.

“You actually what?” Angel was brought back to her senses as she looked over at her sister and stared into her bluebell eyes. Seconds passed before she shook her head and flashed her a small smile.

“Ah, nothing I just lost my train of thought there for a second,” Marinette eyed her sister knowing that there was a high chance that she was lying to her but brushed it off for now. “Now then, where was I…Oh right so then one day after a fateful night he ─vanished. Days…weeks passed by and there were just no sighting of him anywhere, there was no news….nothing. It was as if he was never there, never existed. Until finally after a month or two had passed –he- reappeared ─or so I thought.”

“What do you mean?” A soft sad smile graced itself upon the woman’s lips as she recollected the night.

“Chat had returned back to Paris but ─he…was not my Chat Noir…”

──

_The black spotted heroine gasped as she tried to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall. “Ch-Chat is that…is that really you…?” She could no longer hold back her emotions, her tears won the battle as they cascaded down her pink cheeks. Rushing towards the black leather cat hero Ladybug wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as she allowed herself to cry in his chest. “You stu-stupid cat! Why did yo-you leave m-me?!” Arms hesitated, they didn’t know whether they should show comfort towards the crying red bug. Though knowing why the black cat felt guilt run through his body; he wasn’t the Chat Noir she was waiting for. He wasn’t the Chat Noir she was actually crying for, yet here he was standing in front of her allowing her to believe that he was **her** Chat Noir, that she had been waiting for, for the past month or so. Finally, after letting his guilt eat him away the young man decided to let his right hand hover over her head and gently start to pat her as if trying to sooth her while his left hand rested on top of her shoulder. Parting his lips he tried to voice out his thought but words simply wouldn’t fall from his lips. He knew he had to say something…_

_“I-I’m sorry,” that’s all it took for Ladybug’s tears to stop. The words replayed in her mind as she tried to connect the two different voices together. She knew just when she heard his voice that he was not **her** Chat. With eyed widen she peeled herself away from his arms and eyed the black cat in front of her up and down. Their suits were similar ─but she knew they were different. _

_“Wh-Who are you?” Ladybug asked her eyes shifted into a glare as she extended her hands out towards him and grabbed hold of his collar slightly lifting him off the roof’s ground. “What did you do to the **real** Chat!?” Angel asked once more her words laced in anger. Without thinking Angel’s gaze flickered towards the male’s hand to see the Miraculous of the black cat. There she saw the ring –a black band with a bright green paw print in the face of the ring._

_“Th-The ring…it’s ─it’s…”_

_“The curse was broken, the ring had to reform itself…that’s why it took so long for a **new** Chat Noir to appear and fight alongside you Ladybug.”_

──

“Cursed? What curse?” Marinette asked Angel placed her index finger on her chin.

“Oh, that’s right you didn’t know about that did you,” the young girl knitted her brow’s in confusion not understanding her sister.

“Know what? And what is this curse you’re even talking about?” Tikki took this chance and floated towards the girls.

“Before you became Ladybug, Marinette, many centuries ago one of the most powerful miraculous’s ─the ring of the black cat, the power of destruction was placed with a curse making it change its true appearance,” Tikki took a pause allowing all the information she had just said to soak into her current bearer’s mind. “It was around the time when witches and magic were such a taboo thing to talk about…let alone, use ─I really don’t know much about on how it came to be or what happened to have been led to the outcome of it but someone placed the curse on the ring; as opposed to the current Chat Noir, Angel’s first Chat Noir’s ring could not have been taken off at any given moment unless he got a kiss from his Ladybug. Not only that but while the bearer of the black cat Miraculous wore the ring, bad luck followed them everywhere they went; true to the black cat’s nature.” Marinette was in complete shock. Her thoughts were going a mile per second before they finally landed on one thing…her sister’s feelings. Looking over towards her older sister whose eyes were showing a speck of void in her once bright vivid olive green eyes. Marinette stood up from beside her sister and made her way to stand in front of her; kneeling down in front of her she placed herself in between her legs giving her a chance to wrap her arms around the woman’s waist and burying her face into her stomach.

“Marinette…?” Angel was shaken from her daze state when she felt her little sister’s actions. Turning her head to the side the young girl parted her lips as she permitted her words to flow out.  

“You─ You loved him didn’t you,” olive green eyes widen as they looked down at the young teen. “The curse could only be broken by a kiss from Ladybug…I know you Angel and you wouldn’t just kiss anyone ──you…you loved him.” Angel listened to her sister’s words as she closed her eyes as a small soft smile painted itself onto her lips, out of habit her hands lifted and began to run her fingers through the young girl’s hair.

“I-I did, I did love him─that’s all in the past now,” Marinette lifted her head to see her sister’s olive green eyes staring down at her with such a tender loving gaze. “I found my love with Clovis and I’m more than positive that both of my Chat’s have found their true loves.” The two sister’s smiled at one another before Marinette finally peeled herself away from her older sister. Angel glanced around the room in search of the time.

“Marinette, you seriously need to get a clock in your room, girl,” Angel said with a breathless laugh as she pulled out her cell phone. ─ **8:59─** “I should get going, Clovis will be getting home in about an hour or so…” Angel stood up from the chaise, giving her body a long stretch to relief herself from the stiffness that was starting to set in.

“Are you sure you don’t want to just stay over tonight?” Marinette said as she settled herself on the floor with her legs crisscrossed.

“No, I want to go home and spend as much time with Clov,” Angel admitted as she began to fish out for her car keys. “Who knows how much longer I’ll be here in Paris before I have to head back to the states. The office needs me over there you know.”

“Yeah but what about your office here don’t they need you too?” Marinette said as she tried to hide her true emotions. In truth, Marinette didn’t want her to go back, she’s missed her even though she tried to tell herself other wised during the older women absents.

“Yes, but they have Clovis to lead them in the direction I─ we both want, whereas the New York office has a man who played his cards right became my VP and got on his high horse and thinks he owns my company,” Angel said with a shake of her head letting out a sigh slipped out of her lips. “Good thing I have a few spies in the company to be my eyes and ears to stop anything he thinks I wouldn’t notice.”

“Is it really that bad?” Marinette gave a worried look at her sister.

“Heh, nah…but with everything he’s doing we’re just letting all the evidence pile up before I make my move.” The older woman said as she made her way towards the trap down that led to the rest of the house. “I’ll see you tomorrow Marinette~”

**Bel Étranger**

**─Wednesday 6:03 a.m.─**

The morning sky was as dull and blue as it was fading into its brighter color by the rising sun. A black sleek car has pulled up in front of the Collège Françoise Dupont. A young boy climbed out of the car as he looked up to the tall school building and then shifted his gazed to the bakery in the corner on the other side of the street. Emerald green eyes traveled up the bakery building to the top terrace. A small smile slowly sketched onto the boy’s lips, turning his head towards his driver he thanked him and waved him goodbye. The car sped off leaving the boy to do what he pleased with the rest of his time until school started. _“I have two hours to kill before school starts,”_ Adrien thought as he continued to stare up at the terrace. “ _Maybe…I could.”_ Adrien shook the thought out of his head before it even formed.

“How could I when she’s still getting used to me as Chat,” the boy racked his hand through his hair in frustration. “I really want to see her…” Adrien voiced out his thoughts as his fingers started to fiddle with his ring. Adrien’s eyes widen when he came to recall something Nino had shown him.

_“My day starts at 4 a.m., every morning. Seeing as my bakery opens at 7 a.m. You’d think a baker’s life is rather monotonous, always making the same pastries, the same cakes. But no two days are the same!”_

Due to the fact that the blonde had to step out of the class to call his father Adrien had missed Marinette and her father’s presentation, but luckily Nino had recorded it and let Adrien watch it the next day. Glancing down Adrien dug his hand into his pant’s pocket and plucked out his phone to see the time ─ **6:10 a.m.─** just an hour before the bakery opens. “I wonder if they wouldn’t mind me helping them out,” Adrien said as he looked over towards the bakery windows. Placing his phone back into his pocket Adrien summoned all his courage and decided that it would not hurt to ask right…? Adrien’s legs started to move before his courage faded away and he would just end up just sulking away at the step of the stairs of the school thinking of how he lost the opportunity in hanging out with Marinette. With a spring in his step Adrien made a beeline to the bakery within a minute Adrien reached the bakery and peeked into the windows to see no movement what so ever.

“Adrien?” The blonde boy jumped slightly at hearing his name being called out suddenly. Slowly looking over his shoulder he saw the owner of the voice.

“Ah! Clovis…? What ─What are you doing here?” Clovis raises an eyebrow at the boy as he dug his hands into his black dress pants.

“I could ask you the same thing. Doesn’t your school start at eight? Why are you here two hours early?” The boy rubbed the back of his neck with slight embarrassment.

“Ahmm… I─I…” The boy couldn’t come up with an excuse as he looked anywhere but at Clovis’s piercing sapphire blue eyes. Clovis looked down at the down and could picture himself at his age oh so well. With a small smile, Clovis lightly shook his head at the boy’s struggles to find his words.

“Come on, I’m sure Tom and Sabine would love some help in the bakery,” Clovis said as he walked towards the side door that leads to the Dupain-Cheng’s house and the back door to the bakery. “I came to pick up some pastries for the company and Angel’s favorites. She’s not in the best mood at the moment.” Clovis said as he made his way through the door with Adrien trailing right behind him.

“I take it she’s not a morning person?” Adrien commented as he looked up at Clovis. The older man chuckled at the boy’s words and shook his head.

“My dear lad, that is the understatement of the century,” Adrien chuckled. “On top of not being a morning person she not a person that bears bad news so well either.”

“Oh, I see.” Clovis nodded as he reached out his hand to grab hold of the door knob that led to the bakery kitchen.

“Yeah, though I’m not aware of the situation yet I’m sure we’ll get through it...we always do.” Pulling open the door the two males walked into the bakery kitchen to be greeted by the Dupain-Cheng’s and their lovely daughter. “Well, well this is a sight to see~,” Clovis said with a smirk painted onto his lips. The three Dupain-Cheng’s heads turn towards the open door and smiled brightly at the older male.

“Ah! Well, look who we have here!” Sabine was the first to take notice of the young blonde. “Adrien, good morning.” Adrien waved shyly towards the two adults along with the girl he was just thinking about not too long ago.

“Good morning Sabine, Tom,” his gaze flickered towards the young bluenette who was completely dumbstruck. “Good morning Marinette.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I have for you all today my lovely's. I hope you all like it and it was worth the 6 months and 13 days you all had to wait...Okay, let's be real here no it wasn't and I'm sorry about that. I will tell you these things are going to start getting heated for Angel Dupain-Cheng and Adrien is going to have to get Marinette's attention much more not that Nath is making himself known to Marinette. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your questions, comments or anything else in the review box down below and I'll get back to you ASAP. You can also find me over at Tumblr; pinkxblue . tumblr . com 
> 
> With that I will see ya!


	7. Chapter 7

**─Wednesday 6:13 a.m.─**

Shaking out of her dazed state, Marinette smiled up at the blonde boy and greeted him. “Good morning Adrien.” Adrien’s lips sketched into a bright smile as he returned Marinette's greeting. Clovis took a small glance over at the golden-haired child as he took into account on how nervous he was acting in front of the young girl.

_“Could it be…?”_ Clovis thought as he let his gaze linger a bit longer on the blonde. 

“So, what brings you boys here so early in the morning?” Sabine asked bringing Clovis back to reality.

“Ah, I came to pick up the order Angel had placed with you guys about two days ago.” With a smile, Sabine nodded her head. "Oh! And if you have some of your famous hot chocolate already made then I'll take some in a large cup please, to go.” Sabine tilted her head before understanding the reason behind his request.

"Rough morning?" The older woman asked as she and Tom started to gather the large order their eldest daughter had asked of them in the meantime Marinette was placing the hot sweet liquid into the disposable cup. Clovis gave out a soft chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck and answered his girlfriend's mother's question.

“More like rough rising,” the three Dupain-Cheng’s looked at Clovis with a questionable gaze. “She only got about two and a half hours of sleep when a call came in from the main branch. Since that call, she hasn’t gone back to sleep.” Worry and concern began to embed into the faces of the Dupain-Chang’s.

“What time was it when the call came through?” Marinette asked.

“It was 3:32 a.m. when she got the call.” Marinette placed her chin in between her thumb and index finger.

“That would mean that it was 9:32 p.m. over there.” Clovis nodded.

"What happened?" Tom asked concern laced into his words, but to his disappointment, Clovis only shook his head in response.

“I don’t know the whole situation yet, though it seems to have something to do with that VP she has back in the states." The whole room became silent. Tom and Sabine had heard stories but before they can ask their daughter anything she would dismiss the entire thing as something not worth worrying.

“Is it serious?” Adrien asked breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure yet," was all Clovis could answer with, which in truth didn't set the Dupain-Cheng’s at ease. Clovis let out a sigh, he was well aware that Angel didn't want to involve her family in the company’s problem’s because she knew they would want to lend a helping hand. That was something that she could not allow them to do. She knew that her parents had enough with running the bakery along with still having to raise her younger sister. Clovis mentally sighed as he tried to think of a topic changer. “Well, enough about me, the company and Angel. Please do tell us, Adrien." Clovis turned his attention to the young blonde boy hoping that would change the topic. "What brings you here so **early** in the morning?” Adrien’s eyes widen slightly as his cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment.

_“Sorry kid, I just need to get the attention off of me before Angel kills me later,”_ Clovis thought as the Dupain-Cheng’s changed their attention to the blonde model.

“I-I…” Adrien was at a loss of words, how exactly was he going to explain to everyone present that he decided to head to school **two hours** early, not only for him to escape his father's interrogation on why had he arrived so late the night before but also because he wanted to see Marinette. "I wanted to buy a─I wanted to be the first one to come and buy a pastry here today!" Adrien blurted out throwing composure out the window. Adrien along with Clovis mentally face-palmed themselves upon hearing the blonde’s excuse; The Dupain-Cheng's were slightly dumbfounded when listening to the reason for the blonde's early arrival. Though because of that the small tension that was slowly forming dissipated when a cheerful giggle filled the room. Everyone's head turned towards the ringing laughter and saw Marinette laughing at Adrien’s words. Tom and Sabine looked at one another before a tender smile spread upon their lips.

"Adrien, you're so funny hehe," Marinette said while Adrien scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

“Yes, quiet," Clovis added. Clovis began to open his mouth once more. However, he was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "Excuse me." Was all the young man said before he walked out of the bakery to take the phone call.

“Well, my dear lad since you’re here already why not help us out prepping the store for opening,” Tom glanced down at his phone and looked at the time. "Which is in about forty minutes," Tom said as he handed Adrien an apron. Adrien smiled brightly up at the elder man as he nodded his head with excitement. Taking the apron from Tom's hand, Adrien places his bag by the door so that he would be able to tie the protective fabric around his waist. Before Adrien had a chance to ask where he should start helping out, Clovis hastily rushed back in with a slight horrid expression.

“Is everything alright, dear?” Sabine asked.

“Sorry Sabine, Tom but do you think you can hold on to that order? I’ll pick it up later. Something came up at work.” The bluenette said slightly rushed.

“Uhm...sure sweetie that is no problem.” Thought Sabine said that there was something within her telling her that something wasn’t right. “Is everything alright?” Sabine tried to ask one last time.

"I am not sure, but I will try to keep you posted okay.” With those parting words, Clovis disappeared from the door. Tom and Sabine looked at one another, worry wholly written in their expression. Adrien and Marinette looked at one another wondering if everything was alright.

"What do you think happened?" Adrien asked in a whisper towards the blue-haired girl.

“I don’t know,” Was all the bluenette could answer. “But…from what I can tell─it’s nothing good.” Adrien knitted his brows in concern from the words Marinette had uttered.

“What makes you say that?” Marinette’s gaze shifted towards the door in which her dear friend had rushed out of uneasiness written all over her expression.

“Because Clovis would never lose his composure unless something has happened to the things most precious to him.” The two teens looked at the empty door before going back to what they were once doing before the tall bluenette male rush in and out.

“Oh my, would you look at the time,” Sabine called out as she looked at the time on her phone screen ─ **6:39 a.m.─** "It's nearly time to open; we have to hurry." 

“What do you want me to help with Sabine?” Adrien asked the older woman.

“Adrien dear, you can go ahead and help Mari with the display cases.” The blonde nodded his head as he walked over towards where Marinette was; the young girl was holding a large tray plater with freshly baked bread and cookies. Along with a pair of tongues to move the lovely baked goods around. Adrien was quick to jump towards the young bluenette and slipped his hands under the plater to shift the weight of it towards him. Marinette was swift to notice the change and turn to face the golden-haired teen. The blonde just smiled at her as he lifted up a pair of tongues himself. 

"If we work together we can finish much faster." Marinette gave out a breathless laugh as she nodded not even trying to fight him. The two continued placing each baked goods into the case, quietly next to one another; just at a distance, a pair of eyes were observing the two young teens working together.

“Don’t they look so cute together like that?” Sabine asked as she looked at the two children in front of her with loving eyes.

"Yeah, they do…don't they remind you of another pair of them?" Tom asked. Sabine glances up at her husband as she searches for an answer in her when it finally dawns on her.

“…I think─ I think this is different from Angel and that boy…” Sabine said a slight hesitant in her voice.

“Different how?” Sabine wrapped her arms around herself as she narrowed her eyes; shifting them to the brown designed titles.

"That boy was so troubled and lonely that we couldn't help the poor thing," Tom looked down at his beloved wife, sorrow filling his eyes. "Then one day that boy just disappeared without a trace…poor Angel was so devastated─that is until she found Clovis." Tom rubbed his hand against Sabine's back trying to soothe her.

“Maybe this time it will be different my love. We just have to expect the unexpected." Sabine nodded, the two said nothing more on the subject and continued with the preparation to open the store but not before stealing another glance at the two teens.

**Bel Étranger**

**─7:29 a.m.─**

"Thank you for all your help Adrien," Sabine said as she placed the cash register on the counter.

“It was no problem what so ever Sabine." The elder woman smiled. Adrien noticed that Sabine had been rubbing her chest just above her heart, though as soon as Adrien saw the action, Sabine dropped her hand playing it off like nothing was wrong. Adrien gave her a concerned look as his mouth slowly drew opened to say something but was cut off when Marinette came rushing in through the small back door of the bakery. 

"Ready! See you later maman, papa!" Marinette said in a rushed sing-song voice. Marinette rushed towards her mother quickly placed a tender kiss on her mother's cheek as she waved goodbye to her father and grabbed Adrien's hand and hastily guided him out of the bakery.

"Ah─ Hah-Have a nice day Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng!" With a click of the door, the two teens were out of the door and slowed down their pace once outside the bakery. The two slowly made their way to their school, now waiting for the street lights to change for them to cross to the other side. Adrien knew that the walk to school from the bluenette female's house was rather short, but that didn't stop him from trying to make small talk with the young female. However, before he allowed his words to escape from between his lips, he stopped himself from seeing Marinette's expression. Her face contorted with many emotions; fear, worry, concern, anxious, stressed, troubled, fluster, etc. He also picked up on the fact that she was biting her thumbnail. Lost in her thoughts. "Is─Is everything alright?" Marinette was shaken out of her train of thought when Adrien spoke out. She turned her head towards Adrien with a bewildered expression.

"Huh─? Oh, ah─ Uhm…no it's nothing─ just th-thinking." Adrien raised a brow not buying her words. The young blonde lad kept eyeing the young bluenette. He wants to help her in any way he could. He also wanted her to rely on him, not only as Adrien Agreste, the shy lonely boy model but also as Chat Noir as well.

"Marinette, I know you better than you think. And I know for a fact that **it is** most **definitely** not nothing, just like you say.” Marinette hesitated as she looked up at the blonde boy that was standing right there in front of her. Biting her bottom lip, she thought over her opinions; everyone seems to trust him, not only that but people were telling her that she and he already knew each other before her accident.

_“Maybe…Maybe I can trust him,”_ Marinette though as she let out a sigh of defeat finally giving in to the blondes. “It’s about my sister…” Adrien looked at the bluenette, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Angel?" The young girl nodded say nothing more. "Why? Do you think something is wrong?" Lifting up her face so that their eyes met bluebell clashing with emerald green.

“It’s not that I think something is wrong…I just─ I know something is wrong. And the way Clovis was reacting is proof." Adrien raised a brow not grasping what Marinette was trying to get at.

“What makes you say that?” Marinette warped her arms around herself, her eyes never leaving the models. Gathering her thoughts Marinette parted her lips to voice out her opinions.

"Last night, Angel and I were talking…at first, it was about my amnesia, but then I changed the subject to ask her about the Ladybug of her time. How they didn't have a blog like the current Ladybug and Chat Noir do, we also talked about how the last Ladybug had two Chat Noir's during her time. Not only that but the ring of the black cat was in fact cursed before and how the curse was lifted." Adrien's eyes widen slightly as he unconsciously rubbed his fingers against the band of his silver ring.

_“Ah─A curse on the ring?”_ Adrien thought as the question floated up in his mind.

"After that, she decided to head back home, but before she left, she mentioned a few things about the main branch office in New York. And how her Vice President thinks he owns her company, but that's all she told me on the subject before she decided to close the topic and left her apartment." Marinette dropped her arms, allowing them to drape to her sides. "I─I think there's more to that Vice President then what my sister led on. And the fact that she always avoids the subject of her company or gives vague answers to maman and papa. I’m sure she even told Clovis to not give much information to them either ─including me…” As Adrien heard Marinette's words he could argue with her om what she was saying but in truth what could the two of them do if what Marinette said was true. This was something that a pair of teens couldn't do anything about. Truth be told something like this is meant that to be settle in court. Adrien mentally sighs as he steeled his emotions and reached out to place his hand on top of Marinette's shoulder. The bluenette looked up at Adrien to have their eyes locked with one another.  

“Look Marinette I can tell that your worry…But honestly there nothing you or anyone but Angel and Clovis can do." Adrien paused to allow his words to sink into Marinette's head. "From what I've gathered from what you just told me it seems like this matter had to be handled in a courthouse." Marinette's shoulder's slumped upon hearing Adrien's words.

“I know─ I just…I can’t help thinking there’s something that I can do to help them.” Adrien gave Marinette a kind smile as he squeezed her shoulders to show her his support. The two said nothing more as they both continued their small walk to their school just as they reached the top of the stairs of the school they encountered their best friends; Alya and Nino.

“Hey Nino,” Adrien said as he greeted his bud with a fist bump, while Marinette walked over towards Alya as they waved at each other; Alya didn’t miss a beat as she hooked her arms around Marinette bringing her closer to her.

“Hey, any changes with Adrien?” Alya whispered loudly enough for only the young teen to hear. Marinette looked at her best friend and shook her head.

“Hey Alya, Marinette,” The girls turned towards the boys seems to be waiting for them. "Come on; we should be heading to class, the bell is about to ring." The girls said nothing but merely nodded as they walked side by side. It didn't take the four friends to enter their classroom and take their seat just as the bell rang.

"All right everyone, please return to your seat's so we can start class." The rest of the class took their seats and came into complete silence, Ms. Bustier took that as a signal and commence with her lecture. The class ran smoothly with only one interruption from the blonde-haired girl; to most that was a new record for the blonde. The truth is that even Chloé was thrown into a loss from Marinette’s amnesia since she can't mess with her like she used to. It just wasn't the same when the bluenette isn't fighting back with her witty remarks towards the blonde girl. ─There were about fifteen minutes left of class before the students went along to their next class when Madam Bustier announced her students. "Before you head on out to your next class let me tell you what your homework will be for the next two weeks." The students stopped packing their things away and paid attention to what Madam Bustier had to say.

"You will be placed in pairs." Madam Bustier said calmly, however, before anyone ─ and by anyone meaning Chloé can cut her off she quickly added: "And I will be choosing who will you be working with." Upon hearing Madam Bustier's words, Chloé slammed her hands on her desk as she pushed herself up from her seat.

“Wait just a minute I want to be paired up with Adrikins!” Everyone besides Sabrina and Marinette shook their heads and gave out a sigh.

“I’m sorry Chloé but I’ve already decided on the pairs.” Chloé didn’t back down and continued to push for her demand.

“I don’t think my father~ would see it your way.” The blonde threatens.

“Chloé, is your father a teacher?” Chloé was caught off guard by Madam Bustier’s words.

“Ah─ Mmm…well no, he’s─” Before the young blonde had a chance to finish her sentence Madam Bustier cut her off.

“Well then, I'm sorry to disappoint you Chloé, but I am, and this is my classroom so what I say is pretty much law," the students were awestruck at what they were just witnessing and hearing from their lovable teacher. "So please take your seat so that I may be able to pair you off and tell you about the project." With a pout on her lips and a glare in her eye's Chloé reluctantly sat back down in her seat with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Now then, where was I…Oh right! The pairs are as follow; Alya and Chloé, Nino and Sabrina, Alix and Ivan, Juleka and Kim, Max and Mylène, Nathaniel and Rose, and finally Marinette and Adrien. You will be creating a storyboard on any literature book of your choosing; please do not choose a book that has a movie out already. However, if you have not seen the movie, then please go along on making the storyboard base on the book and please tell us what you would expect the movie to contain and what you think they might have changed. Of course, as extra credit.” Just as Madam Bustier finished talking the bell rang signaling for the students to move to their next class.

“Remember the book has to be a book you’ve read already.” She called out as her students filed out of her classroom.

  **Bel Étranger**

**_─SCREEEECCCHHH─_ **

Clovis came to a screeching halt in front of the tall office building. He clumsily got out of his car and ran towards the building in front of him. Bursting through the doors, Clovis noticed that the **whole** staff had gathered in the large foyer. Everyone had a troubled look on them and were muttering among themselves about the situation that had unfolded in front of them. Clovis looked around, in search of two people in particular. "Gustave! Désirée!" The bluenette called out into the vast crowd; everyone turns to face him. That's when he noticed the hope that started to fill their eyes. Gustave and Désirée made their way to the front to stand face to face with their CEO.

"Monsieur Clovis!" The two called out in unison.

“What happened? Where is **she**?” Clovis wasted no time in asking the main two questions he wanted answers to.

"She isn't here anymore," Désirée answered. "The police took her away just a few moments ago." The female secretary shifted her gaze to the marble floor with a defeated expression written all over.

"We were going to stop them, but Madam Dupain-Cheng stops us from doing so. She told us not to do anything reckless." Clovis balled his hands into fist…there was not much he could do to express his anger but that.

“Alright, ¾ what happened before that?" Clovis asked through gritted teeth; he forced the words out of his lips. 

“Two police officers came into the building asking to see Madam Dupain-Cheng. Of course, I asked if they had an appointment in which they answered with a no, I carried on and apologized to them and told them I could not allow them to go through to see Madam Dupain-Cheng if they did not have an appointment to see her. They kept on insisting until finally, they asked one last time while holding out a warrant for her arrest." Gustave said defectively. "I had no choice but to allow them through. Before they reach Madam's office, I called her to give her a warning." Clovis roughly ran his hands through his hair in frustration and slightly tugged his hair in the process. The bluenette paced back and forth not knowing what to do he only had one thing in his mind and that was, he needed to go to **her**. He needed to be at her side not be there at the company. Making up his mind, Clovis turned on his heels and headed straight towards the doors.

“Monsieur Clovis! Where are, you going!? Wait!” The two people he was once talking to call out to the bluenette to step him; only to fail. Gustave ran towards him trying to reason with him to not leave right then and there, but he was failing miserably. Not know what else to do, Désirée took out a recording device that Angel had handed to her just before she was escorted out of the building.

_“You’ll know when to use it, okay.”_

Angel said it with such a gentle smile that Désirée didn't know what to do but to take it. Gripping it tightly in her hands Désirée thought that this was that time that Angel was talking about without a second thought, Désirée pushed the button on the device and allowed the audio to follow through.

“ _Clovis! Stop walking right **now!** ” _A female voice called out but not just any female voice it was the exact one the male needed to hear at that exact moment. The male turned his body at an angle to see if his ears weren't deceiving him. His eyes were only greeted with the sight of his whole staff and there in the front were Gustave and Désirée were looking with such a downcast expression. Désirée had her arm extended out with the recording device in her hand. _“I am not there so stop looking for me. I made this recording and handed it to Désirée in case something like this happened to you…Now listen do not do something stupid like running off to be at my side─ I'm fine I don't need you right now, but they do though. They're scared and confuse and you acting the way you are right now isn't helping the situation. So, talk to them and then talk to Gustave and Désirée I left instructions with them…Je t’aime and I will see you soon."_ With that, the recording ended allowing Désirée to bring her arm to her side once more. Upon hearing Angel's recording, Clovis finally noticed the panic, worry, anxiety, fear and tears from everyone. Clovis couldn't help but decorate his face with a frown and knit his brows together. 

_“How could I have been so blind,”_ the bluenette questioned himself. Letting out a sigh and readjusting his asymmetric black pleather biker jacket and turned to face everyone. Clearing his throat, Clovis inhaled and exhaled another sigh as he steeled his nerves. “I’m sorry you all had to see me like that just a few moments ago. Ahem, as you all know Angel Dupain-Cheng was just taken into custody─I am not sure at the moment as to why but I'm more than certain that there was some misunderstanding. I understand if you are overwhelmed by this situation, so I will not blame you all for wanting to take the rest of the day off; if so please go ahead…" Clovis waited for anyone to head towards elevator to gather their belongings and head home but no one moved.

"We'll stay…we won't leave Madam Dupain-Cheng or you Monsieur Fortier. You've done so much for us we won't leave you at a time like this." Gustave voiced out his thoughts while everyone else behind him yelled out in agreement. A soft, gentle smile painted itself onto his lips.

"Thank you, everyone," Clovis gave a bow to the crowd of employees to show is gratitude towards them. When Clovis stood up straight once again, he saw the fire in everyone's eyes as each department managers turned to face their workers.

“Alright we’re wasted enough time let’s get back to making up for lost time we’ll be working overtime!” Everyone pumped their fist up into the air as they filed towards the elevator while others used the stairs. Clovis stared at the retreating back of his workers with a thankful expression. As he waited for the foyer to become what it usually is; while that was happening Gustave and Désirée took this chance to walk up to the grateful man.

"Monsieur Clovis," Gustave called out to the blue haired man, bringing him back to the reality of what was happening with his lover.

“Madam Dupain-Cheng wanted you to head to her office.” Désirée handed him a key in which the man took. “This is the key to her office she had asked me to lock her door before the police officers had a chance to raid her office ─ She also said to be cautious with her family.” Clovis thanked the two from the bottom of his heart as he walked towards the elevator to head to Angel’s office. It took Clovis about five minutes to reach Angel's office; he wasted no time as he darted straight to her office door, unlocked it and walked into the empty room. Standing at the foot of the entrance Clovis took in everything and the emptiness, he started to feel a feeling he had thought he would never feel ever again shaking the negative thoughts out of his mind he walked towards the cluttered desk to find a letter addressed to him. Hesitation overtook him as he took in a deep breath as he grabbed hold of the thin piece of paper and opened it to read it.

_My Love,_

_It seems that things took a turn for the worst. The company is being sued for not only fraud but for tax evasion. Before the police could take action, I had made sure to remove your name off of the deed to our beloved company about a month or so ago, so they wouldn't take you either. I'm sure you’re wondering what the phone call I had received hours before dawn was; it was Kyoko informing me of the situation and how Alan Miller has disappeared with stolen designs for about five seasons worth. I suppose that was the next best thing for him to take since he couldn’t access any of the company’s financial accounts. But he was able to make sure to set up the company for felony tax evasions and spread rumors about us to our buyers._

_Kyoko is trying to settle things with the financial details, so I need you to solve things with our buyers. Get in contact with Kyoko; work together to find Alan so we can clean up our loose ends with him and then turn him into the official’s and they can take care of him from there._

_Je t’aime, Clovis. Never forget that─You are my other half, just like I am to you. Find Alan first, please I don't want you to see me until you have news on that bastard’s whereabouts. S'il vous plait─ Clovis._

_Love,_

_Angel_

Clovis's grip tightens, resulting in crumbling the paper in his hands. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he brings the written letter, which his beloved had left him, to his face. The last thing that she had left him before she was taken away from him. “How did things end up like this…?” His vision started to blur, but he wouldn't allow them to fall. He needed to be strong, just like Angel is at that very moment. Clovis relaxed his arms as he walked over towards the window, placing his forearm against the cold glass as he rested his forehead against it; allowing a sigh to escape his lips. "I wish you were still here…Plagg you would be able to tell me what to do…" Chuckling Clovis shook his head as he pushed himself off the glass, slowly he turned giving his back to the stain glass window and began walking towards the door to leave the silent office that wouldn't hear a sound of laughter, yelling or any sounds for quite a long time.

**Bel Étranger**

The four friends walked out of the school as they talked about the project that Madam Bustier had assigned to her students. “Argh! I cannot believe that I got paired up with **Chloé!** " The three friends besides her gave her a pity smile as they each patted her shoulder showing their condolence to her.

“Sorry Alya, but look at it this way now you’ll know what I had to go through with Chloé in the last project," Marinette added. Alya turns to glare at her best friend.

“Geez Marinette thanks,” The reddish-brown wavy-haired girl rolled her eyes. “At least you’re lucky this time you’re paired with Adrien and **Nino** , here has Sabrina who does something, unlike my partner!" Nino, Marinette, and Adrien looked at one another as they felt sorry for their friend's misfortune. Marinette took a step forward to walk right beside her best friend and hooked her arm around the girl's neck. 

"Come on Alya; you’re going to be okay. And you know how I know?” The young bluenette asked only to get a shake of the need as a response. "Because you were the first person that I know that stood up to Chloé.”  Marinette smiled brightly at Alya as she then brought up her pointer finger up at random. "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good person so nothing." Alya's eyes widen as she stared at her first and best friend since coming to Paris. A small smile started to sketch on her lips. Replicating Marinette, Alya hooked her arm around Marinette and allowed some of her weight onto the girl.

“Oh M, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” The girls laughed while the boy's simply smile at the heartwarming scene. The four friends walked towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery to enjoy their lunch there. As they walked for the light to change for them cross the small distance; Marinette notices the people carrying out six boxes of baked goods towards a parked car that was stationed in front of the bakery. The blue haired girl eyed the two as they packed the boxes into the car when Marinette got a clear view of the people, she took notice that she, in fact, knew the two. 

“Gustave? Désirée?” Marinette ears perked up when hearing those names flowing out of someone elses lips other than her. “What are they doing here?” A blonde male asked under his breath though it was still loud enough for the bluenette to hear; turning her gaze towards Adrien, Marinette began to eye the young blonde. Unconsciously Marinette extended her arm out just as the light changed, allowing pedestrians to cross the street, however, before Adrien had a chance even to take a step forward onto the black pavement he felt a tug on the back of his shirt pulling him back. The blonde turned at an angle to see what/who was causing the tug only to see Marinette tugging on his shirt. Alya and Nino continued walking without noticing that their best friends were being left behind. Emerald green gazed downed at bluebell eyes, confusion was written within her gaze.

“Marine¾” Before Adrien was able to finish calling out the young girl’s name she cut him off.

“How do you know Gustave and Désirée?” When hearing the question, Adrien now noted why confusion was swimming in Marinette’s eyes. The longer he stared down at her, the more he started to notice the determination that was mixing into the confusion. Adrien opened his mouth to answer the girl's question. However, he wasn't able to form the words he wanted. Marinette's gaze started to form a glare as she tugged harder on the blonde's shirt to get back his attention. “How is it that you know them -Adrien.” Adrien gulped. He didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to say to the girl in front of him.

“I¾ I,” Adrien tried searching through his brain trying to think of something believable to tell Marinette. “I ¾ **met them** a few times when I tagged along with my father. Yeah, yeah he had a couple of meetings at your sister's company a few times, and I had to tag along." Adrien gave out a nervous laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck. Marinette just stared at him with a raised eyebrow not entirely believing him.  

“I…see.” Marinette’s hand went limp, letting go of Adrien’s shirt.

"Hey, you two! If you don't hurry up, we’ll leave you behind~!” Marinette and Adrien turned to face their two best friends and rushed to cross the street with seconds to spare as the light was about to change. When the two reach Alya and Nino, their friends gave them a mysterious look. “What were you two talking about that made you take so long?” Nino nodded in agreement wondering the same thing. Both Adrien and Marinette looked at one another before turning back to face their friends with a shake of their heads.

"Nothing." The two said in unison. Not buying their friends excuse the two-eyed them until they decided to let it go for the time being due to their empty stomachs that was crying to be fed. They wasted no time to head to the bakery and paid to greet to Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. The two adults smiled and waved to the kids as the four returned the gestured, Marinette walked up to both her parents and gave them a peck on their cheeks just before she trailed back to catch up with her friends.

"I left you kids some croissants and came mini panini sandwiches to eat on the kitchen counter!" Sabine called out to her daughter as the young girl ran up the staircase up to their home.

“Thank you maman!” Replying  back with a faded voice as she was climbing further up the stairs. What it didn't take long for Marinette was in front of her front door. Her friends were nowhere in sight, assuming they had let themselves in –and by ‘they’ Marinette meant Alya. She reached out and opened the door to her home to be greeted by her three friends munching down on a croissant and the mini panni's. "Jeez~ guy’s thanks for waiting for me.” Alya swallowed the food in her mouth to reply back to her best friend

"Sorry not sorry, M. You were taking too long, so we decided to help ourselves." A smile played on the bluenette's lips as she tried to glare at the red-haired girl. "We did save you your share though, so you can't call us heartless." With a roll of her eyes, a smile slowly sketched its way onto her lips as she reached out for a croissant only for her hand to grab something else. Her eyes darted up to see what she was touching; bluebell eyes came into contact with the emerald green. The two stared at one another until a flash of memory came into the bluenette's train of thought emerald green eyes smiling down at the bewildered bluenette with the sound of rain surrounding them. If the girl could tell, she would have loved to only stare at the beautiful emerald green eyes and forever get lost in them, however before she could do anything stupid something blocked her vision bringing her back to her senses. Also, making her realize the throbbing pain that was slowly but surely making itself known. Wincing and pulling back her hand so that it can cradle her head. Her three friends noticed the sudden change of their friend’s beloved bluenette. They quickly gathered around her to be there for support. However, before she could lean onto either of her friend’s shoulder, Marinette supported herself on the kitchen counter.

“Marinette!!” The three cried out worry and concern laced into their voices.

“Dude, are you okay?!” Nino asked.

"M, what's wrong? Do you need water? Something?" Alya shot question after question that the poor bluenette couldn't even process them quickly as they came.

“Marinette, do you need to sit down?” Adrien finally asked. In which Marinette nodded in response. Quickly Adrien and Alya guided the disoriented girl towards the couch. Once Marinette was seated, the three friends hovered over her making sure they didn't miss anything the young girl might say.

“Dude’s, we should probably tell her parent’s,” said Nino

“Yeah, we¾" Before Alya had a chance to finish her sentence Marinette stopped her by reaching out to touch the red-headed hands; Alya looked at her best friend. Despite seeing that she was still gripping her head, the inspiring young designer shook her head rejecting the idea of involving her parents with what was happening to her.

"No, don't call them." Alya's brows knitted together in worry as she heard her best friend refusing to seek help from her parent's.

“But M. you look like you’re going to faint.” Marinette continued to shake her head rejecting the very thought of it once again.

"I'm fine; it's passing. It's not like this isn't the first time it's happened to me anyways." The young girl stated.

“This happened a few days ago too.” Adrien voiced out; Alya looked over at Adrien and then back at Marinette ready to add her two cents to the comment the blonde boy made. However, before she could get a single word let alone a sound out, Marinette cut her off.

“Yeah but like last time it’s fading…”

"But, M." Alya started off, but Marinette didn't allow her to finish her sentence.

“If it brings you some peace of mind I’ll take a nap and also take the rest of the day off from school, okay?" Despite her lips forming a tight line, Alya nodded in agreement. She truthfully would rather have her safe and sound in her bed then on the cold grounds of the school's floors.

“Think you can make it up to your room, Marinette?” Nino asked as his eyebrows knitted together in concern. Marinette strained a smile as she looked up at Nino.

“Yeah, I think so,’ said the bluenette as she slowly pushed herself up from the couch only to start swaying to the side losing her balance.

“Careful,” Adrien supported her as he let her body relax in his arms. “maybe, one of us should stay with you…just in case.”

"No, it's fine…you guys have to go back to school anyways." Marinette insisted. The three other friends looked at one another with concern written all over their face’s. Alya turned to the disoriented girl and was about to open her mouth but was quickly cut off. “Don’t even think about it Alya…" With a pout, Alya crossed her arms.

“Someone has to stay with you M. Your parents are working and knowing you I’m more than sure you’re not going to let them close the bakery to just look after you.” Alya tried convincing the bluenette as Adrien helped her stand her ground as he began to guide her towards the stair leading up to her bedroom.

"It's fine I'm just going to sleep anyways. So, no one needs to look after me." Climbing the stairs one step at a time to reach the young girl's room; with the help of Adrien of course. The two soon disappeared up through the trap door that acted as the bluenette's bedroom entrance leaving both Nino and Alya alone in the small living room. Alya pitched the bridge of her nose trying to control the annoyance and anger that was simmering in her system by Marinette’s stubbornness.

"Argh! Why won't she just listen to me!" Nino patted Alya's shoulder trying to give her some comfort.

"What if we tell her parents without letting Marinette knowing about it?" Alya looked up at the stairs to see Adrien descending from the girl's room.

“No, I can’t just go behind Marinette’s back. Plus, I have to agree with Marinette…if I were in her position, I wouldn't want to let my parents take the day off when I know they're trying to earn money to give my sibling and I a good living. I’m hoping Marinette is right and all she needs is rest." Alya said as Adrien walked closer to his two friends. Looking over her shoulder, Alya saw Adrien coming closer. “How is she?” She asks the blonde-haired boy.

“She went straight to sleep.” The blonde said with a small smile. His brows soon knitted as he thought about Marinette’s condition. “What if we call Angel?” Adrien suggested.

"I don't have her number, and I don't know where Marinette's phone might be…" Adrien looked down at his phone that was in his hand. Glancing at the black screen, he closed his eyes as he gripped down on the small handheld device as he slightly shook his head deciding not to contact the older woman.

_“I don’t want to bother her especially if she might be busy,”_ Adrien thought as he placed his cell phone in his pocket. Looking up to his two friends –who were talking to one another trying to decide what to do with their sick friend who was sleeping upstairs. Adrien took a step forward as he voiced out his thoughts.

“What if I stay?” Both Alya and Nino turn to face their blonde friend with a raised brow.

“Toi ¾Adrien? Êtes-vous sûr? I mean not to be rude dude, but have you ever taken care of someone before?” Nino asked as he stood in front of the blonde.

“Yeah; are you okay looking after another person Adrien?” Adrien steeled himself as he looked at his two friends with confidence.

“I can do it, just leave Marinette to me." Both Alya and Nino looked at one another concern and worried written on their faces.

**Bel Étranger**

Pacing back and forth in the small room, looking around at all the pictures and books that were around the Dupain-Cheng’s household living room on display. Emerald green eyes soon landed on a particular photo; a picture of Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng with their two daughters –Marinette and Angel- Marinette was standing on the right side of her father while Angel was standing on the left side of her mother. A smile started to form on the boy's lips until he noticed something from the corner of his eyes. There standing next to Angel was another blue-haired person –Clovis Fortier- He was smiling, a real smile that looked entirely and completely sincere towards that camera. Adrien has seen countless pictures of the man in magazines, news reports, blogs, etc. And not once did he ever smile for that particular article it was always his infamous stoic expression that he would give to the press. Adrien also noted that the picture looked to be a few years old. “I wonder how old the three were when this picture was taken?”

"Marinette was just graduating middle school, and both Angie and Clovis were just graduating high school." A small tiny sweet voice responded. Adrien jumped as he looked over his shoulder to see the owner of the view only to see a little red ladybug floating in the air.

“Oh, Tikki you startled me.” Tikki giggled as she flew over towards Adrien’s shoulders.

“Sorry Adrien,” Tikki said as she nestled herself on Adrien’s shoulder. Adrien smiled at the little red kwami as his eyes soon found their way back to the picture he was looking at.

“You said this was taken when the girls graduated from their respective grades?” Tikki nodded. Adrien stared at the photo as he took in how happy the family looked. "So, this photo must’ve been taken before Angel moved to the state’s then…”

“Oh, did she tell you about that?” Adrien gave Tikki a sheepish smile.

"Something like that…" Tikki tilted her head in confusion. "More like I researched her to find out more about her," Adrien confessed as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Tikki chuckled at Adrien confession as she patted him on his cheek.

“It’s okay.” Adrien started to pull himself away from the pictures and began to head towards the small kitchen counter and took a seat. Letting out a sigh Adrien leaned onto the table; Tikki flew off his shoulder and made her way towards a jar. The blonde boy was about to open his mouth to say something to the red kwami but was cut off by a small male voice.

“I’m~ Hungry~!” A tiny black cat flew in front of the blonde’s face whining about his hunger. “I need my camembert!" Rolling his eyes Adrien stood up from his chair to get some of the stinky cheese from his bag to give to his kwami.

“I still don’t understand why you like that smelly cheese, Plagg.” Said Tikki as she shook her head and took out a cookie from the cookie jar that was next to the window.

"Hmph! Well, I don't get why **you** like cookies so much there just too sweet!” Adrien playfully rolled his eyes at the two’s banter with one another he then turns to face the sweet and kind kwami.

“…How’s Marinette?” He asked.

"She's still sleeping," Tikki said as she sat down in front of the blonde boy. "I guess that headache must have drained her energy.” Adrien nodded as he shifted his gaze towards the trap door. Seconds passed as his eyes didn’t dare to tear away from the door thinking that at any moment the bluenette might descend from her chambers wanting something that he can provide; nothing, the door didn't even crack open breathing out a heavy sigh. Adrien turned his head toward his phone –which was laying in front of him on the white tiled table.

“Maybe I should call Angel…” Adrien voiced out his thoughts. Both kwami’s turned to look up at the blonde boy who was having a battle against himself on whether or not to contact the eldest of the Dupain-Cheng’s children.

“If you’re that worry about the girl, why don’t you just call her already!” Plagg called out as he stuffed his face with the oh so stinky cheese that he loves so much.

“What if she’s busy?” I don’t want to get in the way of her work.”

“Then call the campany if you’re worried about that. Then you’ll know if she’s busy or not —no harm on that now is there." Plagg added as he paused in eating his beloved cheese.

“Plagg’s right Adrien, there’s no harm calling Désirée. She can transfer your call to Angie —that's if she's not busy. And if she then just leave her a message for her to pass along." Adrien nodded with resolve in his eyes, he picked up his phone and started to tap away on the screen. He pushed the green icon and waited for the dialing tone to ring. It didn’t take long before someone answered on the other end of the line.

**_“B.C. Kiss, Désirée speaking.”_ **

“Hey Désirée, it’s Adrien —Adrien Agreste.” Adrien fidgeted in his seat hoping that Désirée remembered him.

**_“Oh! Adrien, how are you?!”_**  Adrien let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in as a small smile sketched itself on his lips.

"I'm good; I'm good just here at the Dupain-Cheng's house looking after Marinette." A small gasp could be heard on the other side of the line.

**_“Did something happen to Marinette? Do her parents know? Oh, my sky, this day just keeps getting worse.”_**  Adrien tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"She just got lightheaded, so she's just resting up in her room. Yes, her parents know. I offered to help them by looking after Marinette while they continued running the bakery without worrying about Marinette…Désirée what did you mean by ‘the day keep’s getting worse’? Is something going on?” Adrien can hear the hesitation in Désirée’s voice.

**_"Hm…Well, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell you but…I mean you are close to Madam Dupain-Cheng and her family so…"_** There was a pause as the blonde could hear the woman clear her throat. “ ** _You didn’t hear this from me okay…but this morning Madam Dupain-Cheng was…arrested.”_**  Adrien’s eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

“WHAT?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for now if you wish to know more information please don't forget to leave them on the comments down below and I'll get back you as soon as possible.  
> And I will see ya~


End file.
